Only the strong survive
by falonmarie
Summary: Felicity Smoak is an Omega who has been on suppressants all her life. Her father is forcing her to marry someone she despises. Will a blue-eyed stranger save her?
1. Chapter 1

Only the strong survive

Chapter 1

Felicity was working late again at her father's company. Kuttler inc was one of the top three major companies in Starling City, at the moment. She should feel extremely grateful for the opportunity to help run her families company. If only she didn't feel so trapped by her father and her own biology. At age sixteen she presented as an omega much to her father's dismay. He insisted that it was going to ruin her life and she must stay on suppressants to protect herself. She wasn't really sure what could be so horrible about being an omega but she trusted her father at the time. Her mother Donna was a beta so she couldn't give her any incite on what to expect. Both her parents were betas so she assumed she would be too. Life could not be that easy.

Even when she went off to MIT her father kept her on a short leash. Insisting that she keep in contact constantly and concentrate on her studies only. She was still under age when she went off to college and her father insisted she stay away from all the boys. Despite her father's controlling nature, she was able to meet someone and date for a couple months. When she met Cooper she really had no intention of having sex. Cooper wanted more than she was willing to give so they eventually broke up.

She was now Vice President of Kuttler Inc. She had her own office and everything. Her assistant Gerry was amazing. He was always making sure she ate and he even helped her avoid her dad at most times. Her work load wasn't too bad today but she stayed late to catch up on some emails and sign some paperwork. She knew her father was still in the building. She could feel it.

She started to gather up her things to leave. She did not like being in the building alone with her father. Recently he had been drinking a lot and angry about everything. Her life has gotten a lot more complicated and she couldn't see any way out of it.

 _Flashback_

 _Gerry poked his head into her office to let her know that her father requested her to come up to his office._

 _Felicity looked up from her work and glared at him_

 _Sensing her annoyance, he put his hands up "Sorry Ms. Smoak. He refuses to take no for an answer."_

" _Okay. Give me one sec and I'll go see what he wants"_

 _She immediately regretting taking her irritation out on Gerry. She was so tired of dealing with her dad while at work. He was drunk all the time. She was taking on more of his duties while he stayed in his office and drank all his problems away._

 _Felicity made her way to the elevator and hit the button for her father's floor. The elevator doors opened a few minutes later. Her father's floor was pretty much deserted except for her father's assistant Carrie._

" _I'm here to see my father" Carrie glared at her as usual._

" _Go on in"_

 _Without sparing her a second glance Felicity pulls open the door to the office. When Felicity walks in she is surprised to find a couple other gentlemen sitting in front of her father. They stand as she enters. The younger man looks her up and down as she walks toward them making her feel instantly uncomfortable._

" _Felicity" her father calls to her. "I want you to meet a couple people."_

 _She smiles politely at them._

" _This is Ray Palmer and his lawyer Mr. Anthony Phelps."_

 _She knew Ray. Of course, she did. Everyone in Starling knew him. He was CEO of Palmer Tech. He was attractive but something was off about him. He was smirking about something and it was annoying her._

 _Felicity holds out her hand to shake their hands. Rays hand lingers longer than necessary._

" _Nice to meet you both" she says then quickly takes a seat in the only other chair available next to Palmer._

 _She notices her father lean over his desk. "Felicity I need to speak to you about something very important." He pauses to gain her reaction._

" _Dad what is it? I have a lot of work to do so get on with it"_

" _Felicity…. I need you to stop taking your supplements right away."_

 _She stares at him for a moment before replying. "Are you serious?" Glancing over at the other two men for a second before glaring at her father again "Maybe we should discuss this alone." Suddenly becoming very angry that her father would bring this up in front of strangers._

 _Ray speaks up as her anger soars. "Felicity this involves all of us and I want to be a part of the decision making when it comes to you."_

" _I'm sorry. Why are you here again?" Felicity is ready to bolt when her father speaks up again._

" _Felicity calm down. Ray being here is important too." Not giving her time to reply he continues. "You will marry Ray and bond with him so our companies can become one."_

" _I must have heard you wrong. It sounded like you just said you want me to marry this stranger to save your ass." Felicity has had enough. She suddenly couldn't breathe. She must get out of this office. Run. She needs some air. As she bolts out her chair and makes a beeline for the elevator, someone grabs her arm. Ready to claw her way out of its grasp. She is twirled around to the face of a very angry Ray who is grabbing her so hard she knows she will bruise._

" _Your father has promised you to me and I will have you." He holds tighter as she shoves at him. She hears the elevator doors open behind him. She pushes him one last time and practically falls into the elevator. Hitting the lobby button, the last thing she sees is Rays angry face as the door closes._

 _The elevator doors open and she runs towards the exit. As soon as she makes it outside she feels immensely better. She must get farther away. She continues to walk hurriedly around the building._

 _She is not paying attention when she crosses the street. Staring at her phone she tries to text her mom. A horn honks and before she can look up she is grabbed and pulled back on the sidewalk just as a cab comes barreling by._

" _Are you ok?" she barely registers the man's voice. The man that is still holding her on the sidewalk. There is a crowd starting to form around them. Suddenly annoyed. Has no one ever seen anyone almost face plant in front of a taxi cab. She feels the man behind her chuckle. She winces. "I said that out loud didn't I."_

" _Yeah you did."_

 _She finally turns to see her savior in Armani. He has the bluest eyes she has ever seen._

" _Here. Let me help you up." He pulls her to her feet. Looking her over. She has some scratches and a bruise on her upper arm. "I am so sorry"_

 _She looks up instantly. Confused she asks "why? You saved me."_

" _I must have grabbed you too hard. You have a major bruise on your arm."_

 _Her hand goes to her arm. "That wasn't you. Um… I already had it." Keeping her head down she didn't see his eyes widen as he gently pulled her from the side of the busy street. When she finally looked up, she was surprised to see anger in his eyes._

" _Who?"_

" _What?"_

" _Who did that?"_

" _Oh." Her eyes casting down again. "It doesn't matter. Ill handle it."_

" _Let me help you." He sighed. "Please look at me"_

 _She finally looks up to his blue eyes and his sad smile._

" _No one can help me now." Tears welling up in her eyes. "I've just been sold to the devil."_

 _End of Flashback_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Oliver had only returned from Russia a couple of months ago and he was already running Queen Consolidated as the CEO. After his parents died in a plane crash five years ago he had to step up and learn the family business. Russia was where he learned the Bratva part of the family and now he will learn the business side. Oliver never wanted to take over but his father's sudden death forced him to take over so he could provide for his sister Thea who was still a teenager and in high school.

He was on his way back from a meeting across the street when he noticed a small blonde walking in front of him. It was obvious that she was upset and not paying attention to her surroundings. Oliver looked back down at his phone. It was just a little after noon. He was just about to cross the street when he noticed a yellow cab speeding toward him. The blonde did not look up and continued to cross the street. Without thinking he pulled her from the street just as the taxi speeded by nearly hitting them.

Oliver suddenly found himself with his hands full of this small blonde. He had one arm around her waist and one hand on her leg which he found to be incredibly smooth. With her so close he also noticed her scent. He could tell that she was on suppressants. Many women chose to go that route. Especially in the business world. It was hard for a woman to get taken seriously because of her biology when she went in to heat. Before he could form another thought the blonde moved to get away from him. She mumbled something about everyone watching her face plant in front of a taxi. He couldn't help himself from chuckling at her. She really was cute. He could see her discomfort at him laughing at her.

"I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yeah you did"

She finally looks up to see him. She was breathtaking and her scent was amazing. Even with her suppressants he could smell the original scent that was all her. Lavender and Lilies.

"Here let me help you up." He pulls her to her feet and looks her over for any injuries. He expects her to have some scratches but what surprises him is the huge hand shaped bruise on her upper arm. Oliver immediately feels guilty assuming that he caused the bruise. "I am so sorry."

"Why? You saved me"

"I must have grabbed you too hard. You have a major bruise on your arm."

Her expression instantly surprised him. She moved her arm up to feel the bruise. "That wasn't you. Um…. I already had that."

Oliver felt anger instantly. What had happened to this beautiful woman?

"Who?"

"What?"

"Who did that?"

"Oh. It doesn't matter. Ill handle it."

He instantly wanted to help and protect this woman. He didn't even know her name but he wanted to know so much more about her. "Let me help you" She wouldn't even look up. He so bad wanted to see those eyes again. "Please look at me."

What she said next broke his heart and almost shattered him.

"No one can help me now. I've just been sold to the devil." With that last statement she pushed away from him and ran down the street. He was about to chase after her but she was too fast and disappeared into the crowd. Oliver was left standing on the sidewalk completely lost. He had to find out who she was and maybe help her.

After Felicity had freaked out in her father's office, nearly died, and ran into the most beautiful man she had ever seen, she found herself back in his office just a few hours later. Her father was angry at her. Even her mother could not hold him back.

"You have shamed me and this company" he came around his desk and was standing right in front of her. "How dare you run out on this family. You will marry Ray and our companies will be one." Felicity tried not to fidget until his angry glare.

"I don't want to marry Ray."

"YOU WILL MARRY RAY." He walked back around to sit at his desk. "Now go away. You will be having lunch with Ray tomorrow. Wear something nice." With that she was dismissed. She knew he was done with her for that moment. She got up and headed back down to her office. At least she felt safe there. Well safer.

That's how she found herself working late and thinking about a blue-eyed stranger that saved her life. Maybe it would have been better if the taxi had hit her. No Ray. No engagement. And no lunch where she will be forced to be nice to a man she despised.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Felicity stood in front of her closet. What does one wear to a lunch with an abusive maniac future husband. She thought back to the previous day. Her meeting with Ray and her run in with the beautiful stranger. She decided to put the stranger out of her mind. No reason to dwell on something that could never be. After running away from him while crying, he probably never wants to see her again. Like she could blame him. Ray Palmer was someone else she couldn't get out of her head but for way inferior reasons. She had heard so many horrible things about this man even before meeting him. He was an alpha of course. He had been known to frequent Omega shelters just waiting to jump in to take care of them. Although lots of Alphas do the same thing, he has been known to treat the Omegas terrible. Lots of stories of Omegas ending up at hospitals or being tossed in an alley when he was finished with them. There may have even been some Omegas that have went missing. Many of the Omegas that go to the shelter have no one else and no other options.

How can I be with a man like that? He looked at her like she was a peace a meat. She definitely did not want her first sexual experience to be with this sadistic man. Her father had demanded that she stopped her suppressants but she still took one this morning. Any Alpha would be able to tell if she was on them but it did take a few days to get out of your system. Felicity did not feel safe going into heat with Ray sniffing around her. He would tear her apart and not even care. She was scared. Once her father found out he would be furious but she didn't care.

Finally, with time running out she grabbed a purple dress out of her closet and put it on not really caring how she looked. She put it on and grabbed her heels. She had minutes to spare before she grabbed her coat and purse to head to work.

After she arrived at her office, the day went by pretty quickly. Gerry had informed her a few meetings throughout the day and a couple messages. One being from her father of course. Ten floors up and he was already getting on her nerves about this stupid lunch date.

First message from her father: Make sure your hair is down.

Second message from her father: Make a good impression. You have a lot to make up for from yesterday.

The second message really got to her. She had never been close to her father but it felt like she was being sold like a piece of meat.

Gerry came in to her office before noon and informed her that her car was waiting to take her to Table Salt to meet Ray. He gave her a sympathetic smile as she gathered her black cardigan and purse.

"Here goes nothing" she says as the elevator arrives.

Oliver was in his office at QC going over some proposals. His faithful bodyguard/friend was standing by the door. John Diggle had been with him for many years. He trusted him more than anyone else. John wasn't in Bratva but he knew many of the secrets that Oliver had to carry with him. Everything he did was for his sister Thea. He saw the evils of the world so she could stay innocent. Oliver knew that sounded naïve but since Thea had come out as an Omega he was ferociously protective. He did not trust any Alpha around his sister.

His thoughts drifted to the small blonde he ran into yesterday. Oliver couldn't get her out of his mind. Her smell lingered around him. He had asked Diggle to see if he could find out anything about her.

"Digg did you find out anything on the girl?" He looked at his phone before answering.

"I have our best tech guy working on it in the it department. Said it might take him a couple hours to hack into the cameras on the street and then do facial rec."

Oliver leaned back in his chair and looked out the window. He clenched his fist and then released.

"I can't get her out of my head Digg." Digg smiled at him.

"I can tell. What is so special about this girl? You have plenty of girls in waiting if you wanted." Digg knew that Oliver hadn't really been interested in anyone since he returned from Russia but he knew he could anyone he wanted. "Is it just because she's an Omega. We could always go to a shelter."

Oliver glares at him over that statement. He knew how much he hated the shelters. He wanted his Omega to actually want him. He didn't want them to just need him because they were in heat.

Before either one of them could say another thing, he glances toward the elevator as it opens. His sister gets off and heads for his office. She has too much energy. Even for him.

"Ollie..." he comes around his desk as she barrels into him to give him a hug. As he releases her she grabs his arm forcefully.

"I have come to take you to lunch. This summer has been so boring and you are always working." She was still dragging him out of his office.

"Speedy I have so much to do today. Can we postpone until tomorrow?" She stops then glares at him.

"No. We are not postponing. I want to have lunch with my brother and we are going." Oliver could never say no to her. She was like a whirlwind.

"Fine" he relented. "Let's go." He turns to John. "Guess we are going to lunch. Will you bring the car around?" He nods and heads down stairs.

Felicity arrived at the restaurant ten minutes late. Traffic was horrible. She probably should have left earlier but she had no intention of making nice with this guy. She let the maître d know that she was meeting Ray Palmer here for lunch and she was a little late. He looked her over before showing her into the main dining room. Ray was already seated. He stood when she was standing next to the table. He put a hand on her arm and guided her into her chair.

"You're late." He whispered into her ear.

Off to a great start she thought. "Sorry... um traffic" she picks up her glass filled with water to take a sip. Across the table, Ray is glaring at her.

"I ordered us some wine."

"Great" she replied trying to smile. The waiter chooses that time to come takes their orders. Ray dismissed him quickly. "Don't come back until I signal you" The waiter slumped away.

"Well that was rude" she said under her breathe. She really didn't want him to get angry with him at a crowded restaurant.

"Felicity. People do what I say because they fear me. I like that. You will fear me too. I will claim you as soon as I can. Your father told me you were untouched. That better be true. I am giving up a lot for you, a virgin. You will bend to me when I say" he continued to glare over at her. He must be expecting her to cower in fear. That will not happen.

"My father may have promised my virtue to you but I am not afraid of you" she lied. He grabbed her wrist from across the table forcefully. "You will bend to me and do as I say." She tried to pull her arm back but he just gripped tighter. "Let me go" He just glared at her. "If you try to defy me I'll make you pay."

Before he could say anything else, she felt a presence beside her. "Palmer. Get your hands off her." Shocked that anyone would stand up to Ray she looked up. She recognized those blue eyes. Her savior.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Oliver had arrived at Table Salt with his sister while his bodyguard Diggle waited in the car for them to return. Thea was busy telling him about the newest fashion trend that she was going to bring to Starling. He just smiled as she talked trying to understand what she was talking about. He had never been one for fashion but before he could respond the host had sat them at a table. Oliver always requested a table where he had the best vantage point. It may be the bratva in him but he made sure he could see the whole restruant from his seat.

"Ollie can we get wine?" Thea spoke up while still reading the menu.

"Thea.." he was about to go into a discussion about her being underage which she would try to argue her way around like usually. Just as he was about to respond further a table caught his eye. At that moment he also smelled a scent that was very familiar to him.

"Oliver.. Hello." Thea was clearly annoyed at him being distracted. "I might as well eat by myself if you are going to ignore me."

"Thea stay here.." He replied as he got up from his seat and walked towards the table.

The closer he got to the table the stronger the scent. He would know that scent anywhere. Oliver noticed the blonde that had her back to him and the companion she was with made his blood boil.

Ray Palmer.

Ray had been on his radar for many years as the maniac that he was. He wouldn't wish Ray on his worse enemy. They had been in prep school together. Oliver had seen Ray do many horrible things to women and should not be in the general public but his status and wealth protect him. As soon as Thea presented as an Omega he could feel Ray swarming around her. He put a stop to that quickly.

The closer he got to the table he could tell they were not having a plesant conversation. Ray had a hold of the womans wrist and it looked like she was trying to pull back. He knew this woman and he was not going to let this happen.

"Palmer get your hands off her." He spit out. His face was a fury of emotions. Mostly anger at Palmer. When the woman looked up at him he saw a mixture of being shocked and slightly in pain as he noticed Ray still had a hold of her.

Ray barely even looked up. He knew it was Oliver without even looking up. His glare remained focused on the woman. His grip getting tighter around her wrist. "Oliver we are trying to enjoy our lunch date. Go bother someone else." He could hear the woman yelp as he tried to pull her closer. Oliver noticed tears in her eyes. He couldn't take this anymore. Without thinking he grabbed Ray by his shirt and pulled him out and away from the table. He didn't care of the scene he was making as long as he was no longer hurting the woman.

Oliver was still holding Ray by his shirt when he spoke again. "Oliver you have no claim on this woman. She is to be mine. It's a done deal."

"Nothing is a done deal. She belongs to me." He cant believe he was claiming this woman and he didn't even know her name. He finally hears the woman speak.

"Please let him go. Hes not worth it." Her hand was suddenly on his arm. He couldn't risk glancing at her. Those eyes would melt his stone heart. He allowed Ray to pull away from him.

"You are going to pay for that Queen." He starts to walk away but not before yelling back "Felicity we are leaving" Ray goes to grab her arm to drag her away when at the last minute she ducks behind Oliver.

Seeing how frightened this Felicity is cowering behind him makes his next decision easy. He noticed Digg observing from the bar. Thea must have called him. Digg and him have always been able to communicate without words and he was so thankful for that at the moment. One look in his direction and Digg was heading his way.

As soon as his bodyguard arrived he also positioned himself in front of Felicity.

"John can you take Felicity and Thea to the car. We are leaving." He spoke without taking his eyes of Palmer. Oliver was not going to give him any chances to grab at Felicity again. He thought for a moment that she may hesitate with going with a stranger but she didn't. Obviously she felt safer with Digg than Palmer which wasn't saying much. He could see John usher both Felicity and Thea out the back way. Oliver was not going to back down until the girls were safely out of sight. Apparently Ray had the same idea. The stare down continued for a couple more minutes before Ray spoke up.

"Felicity will be mine. You know the rules. You cant claim her if she is with me."

"She was not with you. It was just a lunch date." Oliver turned around and started to retreat. He could hear Ray still yelling behind him. "She will be mine."

Oliver took his time getting outside. He needed to calm down. His alpha self was pretty scary to someone who has never seen it. By the time he reached the back exit he could see his bodyguard leaning against the car.

"How are the girls?"

"Okay. They are a little shaken up but I think they are getting along just fine." He stepped closer to Oliver. "What now boss? Stealing a woman from Palmer is not the kind of trouble you want to bring us. You know he is involved with the Triad in Starling."

Oliver knew this. He knew everything that went on in Starling. That was his job. If Palmer wasn't rich he would have already banned him from the city. He took a breath and looked back at John. "I know this but I have to protect her. She surrounds me. Emotionally and physically. I cant explain it. Her scent is strong even with the suppressants. I have a need to claim her. I haven't felt this way since before Russia."

"This could be huge. A bratva captain claiming someone. Right now she only has to deal with Palmer. If you get involved you will have all your enemies after her. She will not be safe in Starling."

"I can keep her safe." John just looked at him with raised eyebrow. "John, can we talk about this later. I want to check on Felicity and get her some where safe." John turned around and headed for the drivers seat. As Oliver opened the back passenger door he yelled at John. "Take us Queen Manor and call my assistant have her reschedule my day." He replied with a nod.

Finally sitting down in the backseat of the town car Oliver noticed that Felicity was seated next to him and Thea was seated in the seat across from him. Felicity was staring out the window as the car began to move.

"Ollie are you going to explain what is going on with you?" Of course Thea would demand answers out of him and for once he had none.

"Thea.. can you just give me a minute." She huffed and started staring out the window.

"Felicity.." he said hoping she would turn toward him. "Please look at me."

"I have no choice. I have to go back" she finally spoke without turning towards him. Thea spoke up before he had a chance. "No way are you going back with Palmer. Hes a nut job." Thea turned to him with angry eyes. "Tell her Ollie. Tell her that we can protect her."

"Calm down Thea. We will talk when we arrive at the manor." That seemed to placate her at the moment.

It was twenty minutes before they arrived at the Queen Manor. Oliver and Thea got out and then he turned around to help Felicity out of the car. He noticed how she looked up at the manor like it was the most impressive thing she had ever seen. Oliver pressed her into his side and helped her into the house. John was busy directing the other guards around the house to do a perimeter sweep.

When he was finally able to usher Felicity into the living room Thea was already there speaking with Raisa the housekeeper. She must of told her what had happened because the older woman came over to them in her nurturing way.

"You poor thing. Are hungry? I make you something." She softly hugged Felicity which must have surprised her because he could feel her stiffen and could smell her anxiety rolling off her. The older woman left the room to gather lunch for everyone.

Felicity wasn't really responding to anyone. He almost thought she might be in shock after everything that happened. Oliver placed on the couch and knelt down in front of her forcing her to look at him.

"Felicity, I know you are scared and you have every right to be. Palmer is not a good guy. He hurt you and he could do worse. Will you allow me to look at your wrist?" Finally blue eyes met blue eyes and he saw her give a small nod. He carefully pulled up the sleeve of her cardigan to see a very ugly bruise. Any more pressure and he could have broken it. He managed to keep his anger at bay for the moment. Felicity was scared enough. When Raisa arrived back with small sandwiches and some tea he asked her to bring a cream that he used for bruises.

"Raisa is going to bring me a cream to help lessen the pain of the bruise."

Her only response was a small mumbled thank you.

Raisa had returned with the cream and he was about to apply when she noticed her phone was ringing. Before she answered it he saw it said dad on the screen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Felicity felt her phone vibrating in her purse. She knew who it was even before she looked. This whole day had been a disaster. Ray was angry. Her dad was probably angry. Oliver was an unknown. All she knew so far was that he wanted to protect her. He had shown her in mere hours that he cared about her more than anyone else in her life. She felt like everyone was staring at her while she looked at her phone. Looking up she saw Oliver looking at her.

"I should probably answer it." Before she could answer though the phone was snatched out of her hand. "Oliver?!"

"You are going to let it go to voicemail." He threw the phone behind him on a cushion.

"He will just keep calling and if I don't answer he will send someone out here."

"Your father got you into this mess?" He asked but it felt like he already suspected that being that he had H her so fast.

"Yes." She replied reluctantly. She leaned back down against the couch cushions which felt like heaven at the moment. "Apparently our company is in trouble and if I don't marry Ray thousands of people will be losing their jobs. My family will be on the street. I can't have that happen." She looked over at Oliver and he was clenching his fist ready to punch someone.

"How is that your responsibility to go to such lengths to save the company? If anything, it is your fathers fault that he let that happen." Oliver couldn't believe how a father could just give his daughter to a monster like Ray. He had never seen himself as a dad but if it did happen that child would be the most protected of any other child in the world. "Does your dad realize that Ray is the worst kind of man. The worst Alpha I know."

"Oh, he knows. I guess he has been preparing me for this day for years without my knowledge. Always making sure I took my supplements. I have never had a heat and I wouldn't even know what to do when it happens."

"Being on supplements is pretty normal especially when working with so many guys. As an Alpha I know that it is pretty hard to concentrate when an Omega is around and on her heat."

"Has Thea ever been through her heat?" She asked generally curious. Part of her wanted to experience it but that would mean going off her supplements and that part scared her. She didn't need a bunch of Alphas trying to attack her especially not Ray.

"No. As soon as Thea presented I gave her all the information about her options. Being on the supplements does keep the Alphas away from you until you find one you want to be with." Oliver wasn't sure where this line of questioning was going. "Do you want to stop taking your supplements?" he almost stopped breathing. Oliver wasn't sure he could handle Felicity being around him in heat. He would go insane.

"I kind of do just to see what it's like but I don't want to do it just because my dad is forcing me on Ray. I think I want my first time to be during my heat." Her eyes suddenly went wide. "I should not be telling you that. Just pretend I didn't say anything." She covered her face with her hands.

Oliver reached to pull her hands down. "Felicity you don't have to worry. You can tell me anything. I have a question though."

"Ok" she replied slightly unsure.

"Does Ray know that you are a virgin?"

"Yes. That was the main reason behind Ray being interested. He required it before an agreement would be made."

Oliver was angry again. It felt like everything she said made him mad. She was shocked when Oliver got up and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You no longer have to worry. You will stay her at the mansion where you are safe."

She got up to follow him out of the living room area and into the foyer. She could barely keep up with him.

"Oliver, I can't ask you to do that. You do not want the kind of trouble my father and Ray can bring down on you." She said as she grabbed his arm. He turned to look at her. She clearly didn't know what he was capable of. He put his hands carefully on both her arms.

"Felicity I will take care of everything. I already had Raisa prepare a room next to mine for you." He motioned to his sister who was sitting on the stairs. "Thea will show you and I will deal with your father." He turned to Thea "Make sure she rests. She's had a long day." He winks at Felicity before heading out the door with his bodyguard. She found herself blushing at that. Who was this man that was putting himself on the line for her? Thea was at her side as soon as the front door closed.

"Felicity, follow me. Oliver had Raisa set up the green room for. It has a door that connects to his room." She explained as they ascended the grand staircase. Felicity briefly wandered if there was an elevator here. She was so exhausted already. She followed Thea down a long hallway and then another that ended in front of a large door.

"This is Oliver's room. He is very territorial about it so I would stay away unless he invites you." Felicity caught her smirk at that but she just rolled her eyes. She wasn't here to be a hook up partner for Oliver no matter how much she craved him.

Thea took a few more steps and stopped in front of another door. "And this is your room." She follows Thea into the room. She is amazed at how huge the room is and painted in varying shades of green. The bedspread was forest green in color and had multiple throw pillows. It looked very inviting right now.

"Thank you, Thea. This is amazing."

"You never have to thank me or my brother. He cares about you. I can tell." Felicity is a little shocked when Thea throws her arms around her. "No one will hurt you here. I promise." Felicity wants to cry again. Nope she will remain strong.

Thea finally pulls away. "Now my brother made me promise to make you rest so I am going to leave you to it. Make yourself at home. I put a few changes of clothes and some other things in the bathroom. If you need anything else I am right down the hall. And Oliver will be home soon." She gives her one last hug before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

Felicity was so tired. She just wanted to sleep all her problems away. She hoped that Thea had left her some pajamas but she would sleep in her clothes if she had to. Felicity went into the bathroom and noticed the clothes and thankfully there was a pair of pink sleep shorts with a matching tank top. After changing into the pjs she made her way over to the king size bed and crawled in. She was out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Meanwhile Oliver was headed back in to town to deal with Felicity's dad and possibly Palmer if he had time. Diggle was driving while Oliver was in the back of the town car trying to gather his thoughts of what happened today.

"Digg did IT send over everything they could gather on Felicity's dad?" He knew her dad was the owner and CEO of Kuttler Inc but he needed specifics.

"Yes. It's in the folder next to you." Oliver saw it sitting right where Digg had said it was. How did he miss that? He grabbed it and started to go through everything.

Noah Kuttler- business man. Self-made millionaire.

Donna Smoak- Wife

One daughter Felicity Meghan Smoak.

Both parents Betas. Daughter Omega.

Although rare for two Betas to reproduce and Omega, it isn't unheard of. Oliver felt like he was missing something.

Felicity had two masters from MIT by the age of twenty. He knew she was smart but wow.

The report also told of everything that her father may be involved with. Turns out that Kuttler Inc had been in trouble long before now but Noah received a loan from Palmer to keep the company going. He must be using Felicity to settle the debt.

By the time he had finished the report they were pulling up in front of the Kuttler building.

"Digg, I am going up. Park the car and meet me upstairs." Digg gave him a look in the rearview mirror.

"I think we should go together. You need protection." Oliver was already getting out of the car. "I'll be fine." He shut the door and headed for the building.

Oliver exuded confidence in his Armani suit. People stared at him as he made his way across the lobby and to the elevator. Everyone knew who he was and would never stop him. He knew the floor Noah was on and he pushed that button. The elevator doors finally opened and he was on his way up.

When the doors finally opened he was faced with four security guards. Like four guys could stop him.

He scoffed. "Move or this will end badly for all of you." He knew they were just doing their job but he found himself annoyed. I am not going to fight. I will be civil he told himself. "I just want to talk to your boss. I promise." He explained with his best charming smile.

He finally heard a male voice behind them. "Its fine. Let him through but stay close." He assumed it was Felicity's dad so he moved towards him.

Noah walked back into his office and Oliver followed right behind him and shut the door. Noah had sat down behind his desk and was drinking what looked like whiskey.

"A little early for hard liquor isn't it." He spoke as he sat down in the chair opposite the other man.

"Well thanks to you I will be dead soon." Oliver sat back in his chair giving no indication that this news bothered him because it didn't. He could care less for this man. He cared deeply for his daughter so he didn't really want her father dead but if it happened he wouldn't cry over it.

"Well after what you subjected your daughter to maybe that's what you deserve." Oliver glared over at him. He could tell that angered him. That made him smile slightly.

"I did what I had to do for this family."

"You did what you did for yourself. You could care less about Felicity."

"Why do you even care? Ray Palmer can give her a good life." Oliver scoffed at that.

"If you knew even the half of who Palmer was you wouldn't say that."

"I know who he is but I had no choice. She was what Palmer wanted when I took the loan from him. I told him he must wait until she was at least 21 and her birthday is next week."

"You are a horrible father and business man apparently. I will not let Palmer have her. She has been claimed." Her father looked up at that.

"What?" He looked shocked and angry. "That's impossible. She's only been with you for a couple hours." Oliver just smirked.

"It's what I do. It's done." He knew that to claim an Omega as your own they had to be bitten during sex and he had definitely not done that. He had to stall for time and that was the only way he could think to do it.

"I don't believe you. I want proof." Oliver scoffed at that.

"I will not subject Felicity to that kind of attention. She's mine now." He starts to get up and head for the door. Noah stands up and starts to follow him.

"This isn't over Queen." Oliver levels his glare with his then turns to head out. He notices that Digg is waiting patiently at the elevator.

"Everything go okay."

"Yes actually." He pats Digg on the shoulder. "Let's go home. It's been a long day."


	6. Chapter 6

When Oliver and Digg arrived back to the mansion, it was about five in the afternoon. As they were driving through the gates he observed the extra security. He was thankful for that at least. No one will pass through his gates. His face hardened at that thought. Felicity was his now and he would protect her. The town car came to a stop and he walked inside. The house was relatively quiet.

He heard a noise and he looked up to see Thea coming down the stairs.

"Where did you go?" Oliver didn't answer he just looked away.

"Did you go see felicity's dad?" Thea was smart. He couldn't hide anything from her.

"Yes, I did." He started to move past her on his way up the stairs. "Now I am going upstairs to check on our guest." Oliver couldn't see Thea behind him but he knew she was probably smirking.

When he arrived at the door that was adjacent to his he knocked hoping she wasn't asleep. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. Oliver was starting to worry. Even if she was asleep she should have heard him knock.

He made the decision to enter the room without her permission. The room was dark when he entered and very quiet. As Oliver moved closer to the bed he noticed it was empty. He felt his heart stop at that moment. He started moving all the covers to double check. Nothing. Where could she be? Oliver noticed something on the chair next to the bed. He quickly ran to the other side of the bed and picked up a photo. He could hardly bear to look at it but he must if he was to find Felicity. It was a picture of Felicity and Ray. He was holding her against him roughly. She had tears in her eyes and Ray had a sinister look in his. Ray had his hand covering her mouth and his other hand grabbing her waist.

Oliver almost lost it. Felicity should have been safe here and now she was gone. He had failed her. Oliver had to alert the house and start the search for her. He quickly pressed the button under the side table that would alert everyone to come to the room. It was only a matter of seconds before the room was filled with men. Diggle had also arrived and had started to move through the men.

"What happened?" he looked around the room. "Where's Felicity?"

Oliver handed him the photo. "He has her" While Digg was looking at the picture, Oliver addressed his men.

"I want to know how this happened. We have men at every exit and entrance on the grounds." His men would not look at him. They knew they had failed.

"No one is answering. That means you have all failed." He was angry. They could all tell that. "I can see that we have a traitor within our ranks. Until I figure out who it is you all be spending time in the basement." The looks on their faces was sheer terror. They all know what being in the basement means. Torture. Another set of men showed up and forced everyone that had failed down into the basement. He would deal with them later.

"Don't you think that was a little dramatic?" Digg asked him.

"No, I don't. If I can't even trust these men with protecting Felicity while I am away than how can I trust them with protecting Thea or me for that matter." His rage was out of control but he couldn't stop it. "As soon as we find Felicity Ill revisit my decision but only if she is unharmed." With that he walked out of the room with Diggle on his tail.

When Felicity came to she was tied to a bed post in a room with no windows. She looked around and noticed there were no windows. There was a small bathroom attached to the room thankfully. Although she was tied up so she didn't know how she was going to use it. She was sitting on a small twin bed. It smelled bad but at least it was something. She had such a major headache and her wrist still hurt from being man handled. The last thing she remembers is being at the Queen Manor resting. The bed was so comfortable and she was so tired. She can't believe she let her guard down. She woke up to Ray and one of his goons. Before she could make any noise, he grabbed her and placed his hand over her mouth. He must have drugged her because she doesn't know how she got to this place or where this place even was. She wanted Oliver so bad. He would come for her. She had faith. Before she could finish her thought process, the door opened forcefully. It was Ray. She just glared at him as he made his way over to the bed.

"Felicity..." he moved closer and started touching her hair. "I told you I would have you back."

She flinched when he touched her and it angered him. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her towards him.

"Ray stop." Tears were starting to appear in her eyes. He leaned down to speak into her ear.

"You will not pull away from my touch. Soon I will touch every part of you." He finally let go of her. He got up and walked back towards the door. Ray turned around to say something. "You will stay locked up down here until your suppressants are out of your system and you go into heat. Then I will have you. I know that Oliver informed your dad that he had already claimed you but I didn't believe him so I had you checked when you were passed out." She gasped.

"You did what?" She couldn't believe it. She felt so violated.

"I had to make sure Felicity." He was unapologetic. "You should feel lucky. You are mine. You have been promised to me. If I didn't need heirs I would have already sold you to the highest bidder. Virgin Omegas go for a lot these days. They are pretty rare." With one last smirk, he exited the room. She could hear him locking the door.

When she was sure he was out of earshot, she let the tears fall. How could her father get her involved with such a horrible man? What kind of father was that? She just had to give Oliver some time to find her. Hopefully she would survive that long.

Oliver had barely slept in the last 24 hours. He couldn't help thinking about what was happening to Felicity in the hands of Ray. After seeing that photo, he couldn't think of anything else. Digg had convinced him to let their team investigate before he ran into Palmer tech and caused a scene. His team was pretty good. They had already located his safe houses and potential places that he may have Felicity. He also had someone following Palmer. He had been pretty much two places. Palmer tech and an apartment building in the glades. Oliver doubted that Palmer would have Felicity at his company. It took everything in Oliver to not march into Palmer tech to demand to know where Felicity was.

Oliver was pacing in the situation room where all the It personnel did their work.

"Oliver, you are making the team nervous." He stopped pacing long enough to glare at Digg.

"What's taking so long?" he replied. "We know where she is. She has to be at the apartment."

"We are not going in there unprepared. We need to know the layout and how many men are in there before we leave." Oliver knew he was right. It didn't make it any easier. Without another word, Oliver headed for the door. Digg was yelling at him.

"Oliver, don't do anything stupid." He huffed at that. The bratva captain does not do anything stupid.

Oliver left the house and hopped in his black Mercedes. He didn't really know where he was going as he left through the gates. Digg would have insisted that he take someone with him but he really wanted to be alone.

Felicity had no idea how long she had been here in this room. With no windows it was hard to tell. One of Rays goons came in a few hours ago and released her hands from the bed post. She could finally use the restroom. Although she was very thankful for that the rest room was gross. It reminded her of a bathroom in a horror movie where bad things happen. She tried to keep the thoughts out of her head.

She hadn't seen Ray since the first time and she was very thankful for that. If Oliver did not come for her she kept thinking of being here with Ray and locked away forever while giving him all the heirs he desired.

Felicity felt like she was not the only one here that was captive. She wasn't sure why but she felt like this place housed the missing Omegas she had heard about. After Ray had made that comment about her virginity she was almost certain he was responsible for them being missing. She also remembered when the door was open, she heard soft moaning from down the hall. She had to escape. It may be too late when Oliver finds her. She wished she was claimed by Oliver. Then he would be able to find her easily.

Oliver wasn't surprised when he found himself in front of Palmer Tech. Even his subconscious knew where he needed to be to help felicity. Oliver really wanted to confront Palmer but Digg was right. He had to wait him out. He would wait until Palmer left and he would follow him.

It was two hours later before Palmer left. Oliver could see him look around before he got in the back of his town car. The car eased out into traffic. Oliver knew how to tail a vehicle without being spotted. It was one of the first things taught in Bratva. He knew that Ray was too cocky. He was going to slip up. The town car made a few stops before continuing to enter the glades. Oliver knew where they were going. The town car stopped in front of the apartment building. The one that he knew housed his mate, Felicity. Ray and his men got out and headed for the building. Oliver was about to get out of the car and follow discreetly when his phone rang. He knew who it was before he answered it.

"Digg." He answered.

"Oliver, where are you?" Digg sounded worried.

"You know where I am. I have to get to her." He replied. "Who knows what Palmer is doing to her." Oliver was getting angry again.

"Oliver. Do not engage." He couldn't believe dig was saying this. He knew what it meant to have your mate in danger.

"Oliver, we need more time. I promise it won't take long." Oliver couldn't take it anymore. No one was understanding his pain.

He clicked off his phone and exited the car.


	7. Chapter 7

Oliver made his way into the building. The inside looked just as bad as the outside. What was Ray doing in this building? There was no one in the lobby that he could see. Ray must be pretty secure in his belief that no one would ever come check this building out. Oliver saw the entrance to the stairs next to him and he headed in that direction.

Felicity had been off her suppressants for almost two days now and she could feel it. She knew it would take at least a week to get completely out of her system but she was still scared. How was her body going to react and how was she going to protect herself from Ray? She wasn't sure if it was the room or her lack of supplements but she couldn't stop sweating and she had a sense of anxiety that would not go away.

She suddenly heard footsteps outside the door. The door started to open and she moved herself as close to the headboard as she could. Ray stepped inside the room along with another man she had never seen before. He was wearing a white coat. She thought he must be a doctor of some kind. An evil doctor is he was with Ray.

Ray moved towards the bed and sat down next to her. He touched her leg. She really wanted to move back more but Ray was unstable and would probably freak out.

"Felicity, how is everything going today?" he asked with his evil smirk that she had grown accustomed to. "My men say you are not eating." He was right. She had refused everything they had brought her to eat. Felicity was sure they would put something in the food and she wasn't going to risk it.

She glared at him before replying.

"You must be crazy if you think I am going to eat anything you bring me. I would rather die." Ray glared back.

"I can't have you die on me Felicity. You know that." He motioned to the guy in the white coat. "Now this is going to hurt a little." He gripped her arms and held her down on the bed. She instantly started struggling.

"No. Get off me." That's when she saw the other guy pull out a syringe of some sort. She looked at Ray. "Please, Ray. Don't do this" His grip was so tight. She could barely move.

"Felicity, calm down. My lab has come up with a serum to speed up the heat in Omegas. You may be in some pain for a couple of days but after that we can get started. Since you have decided to not eat, I have to speed up the process before you die on me." He replied with a sinister laugh. Then he motioned to the guy behind him to continue. Ray gripped her arm so the guy could inject her arm with a green like substance. She felt the needle when it pierced her skin. The injection hurt so bad she had screamed. The scream was horrific. She had never heard that sound come out of her before. The pain was almost unbearable. Ray finally let go of her and started to leave to room. She was curled up into the fetal position.

She felt Ray push her hair back and kiss her on the forehead. "I'll be back tomorrow. Start eating or I will administer an IV." Both men left the room. She was alone and in pain. So much pain that she couldn't breathe. Her last thought before she passed out was of Oliver.

Oliver was now on the fourth floor. This was the floor that his team told him Felicity should be on. The hallway contained about twenty doors and he assumed that they were all locked. He could hear moaning coming from many of the rooms. He wasn't surprised that Ray had other women here. The man was sadistic. Oliver intended on rescuing everyone on this floor but he really needed to find Felicity. They were not bonded but he could still sense her and knew she was at the end of the hall. Of course, he observed two guards standing watch outside the door. He knew she was there. Before he could move forward he heard a scream. He would know that scream anywhere.

He starts to make his move on the room when he sees Ray and another man leave the room and lock the door. Oliver hides behind a corner and when they turn towards him he instantly hits Ray first. Ray falls to the ground. Knocked out by the force behind the punch. The man in the white coat cowers in the corner. The other two men advance towards him. He pulls out his gun from behind his back and shoots both guards before heading towards the doctor. His hands are up.

"Don't hurt me." Oliver pulls him up

"Where is Felicity?" The guy looks confused. Oliver is annoyed again. "The blonde."

"I think she is the one at the end of the hall." Oliver knew that but he wanted to hear it. He then knocks him out.

"Thanks" With that he heads for the door that the men had just left. He tried the door knob. It was locked of course. He backed up. Then ran shoulder first into the door. It broke instantly and he fell through. He could barely contain his anger with what he saw.

Felicity was curled up on a small bed in the corner. He carefully approached her. She had bruises all over her arms and tears in her eyes. He almost didn't want to touch her. Oliver yearned to touch her for so long but she looked so broken here. He sat down on the bed. His hand brushed the hair out of her eyes. It was sweaty and stuck to her head. He could see she was drenched in sweat.

Oliver gently touched her arm to wake her. "Felicity I need you to wake up." He felt her start to stir slightly.

Her eyes were still closed when she started to panic under him.

"Please don't. I'll eat. I'll eat. It hurts too much." He felt her trembling.

Her pleads broke his heart. What had they done to her?

"Felicity its Oliver. I am here to take you home. We have to leave now." He quickly glances behind him. Oliver wasn't sure how long Ray would be out. He touched her again. She finally opens her eyes that were filled with tears.

"Oliver?" she reached out to touch him but holds back. He was so relieved to hear her voice.

"Yes. Its me." He kisses her forehead. "I need to pick you up. Is that ok?" she nodded her head slightly. "Ok. Let me know if I'm hurting you at all."

"Ok." She closed her eyes as if mentally preparing herself for any pain. He lifts her up easily. She barely weighs anything. He feels her melt into him as he heads for the door. As he exits the small room, he looks down the hall to make sure the men are still down. Oliver stops as he suddenly realizes there are only three bodies lying in the hall. Ray is missing.

Felicity must have sensed his change in mood because she lifted her head up from his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he lied. "We need to move though." His grip tightens around her before heading towards the stairs. They made it to the second floor before he stopped. He smelt something.

"Oliver, are you okay?" He knew that smell. It was smoke. Ray was trying to get rid of all the evidence including Felicity.

"Shit." Felicity was instantly alert again. "Is that smoke?" He had hoped that he could hide it from her a little longer but he opened the door to the second floor and it was engulfed in flames. Felicity screamed in his ear.

"Felicity. I will get you out of here." He tells her with such strength that he hoped she believed him. He headed back upstairs and to the roof. Oliver knew he could save them but his mind drifted to the other girls on the fourth floor. He could hear the alarms going off beneath them. Whenever they passed the fourth floor Felicity finally spoke again.

"Oliver what about the other girls? We have to save them."

"As soon as you are safe I'll come back for them." Just then they made it to the roof. He sat Felicity down on the cement roof. He was reluctant to leave her but he couldn't leave the other girls to die. As if reading his mind, Felicity placed her hand on his arm. "Oliver I'll be fine. Just go." He quickly kissed her head and headed back to go downstairs. Before he could enter the stairway back down he notices movement on the roof next to theirs. He grabs his gun ready to protect Felicity with his life. There is at least twenty men on the adjacent roof. Oliver thinking that it may have been some of Rays men coming to collect Felicity, he shoved her behind him.

The first man that has made it on his roof he instantly recognizes. It's his right-hand man Diggle. Oliver relaxes finally. His men are here to help him. They may not agree with his methods but they always had his back. Diggle moved towards him and Felicity.

"Oliver? We need to get you both off this roof." Diggle glanced at Felicity noticing that she would probably need medical attention. Oliver put his gun back in his waist band.

"I know but first I need you to take the men and head to the fourth floor to evacuate the rest of the prisoners." He glanced down at Felicity. She looked about to pass out.

"There are more prisoners?" Diggle seemed shocked at that idea but he quickly motioned for the men to follow him. "Oliver, you need to get to the other roof. Can you make it with her?"

"Yes. I'll be fine. Worry about the others. The fire will spread quickly." He watched as Digg and the others headed down the stair well. Oliver could hear the sirens in the background. They had to hurry.

Oliver bent down and picked Felicity up in his arms. She looked like she barely registered his presence. "Felicity I need you to stay awake just a little while longer." Her head fell back to his shoulder but she did let out a moan so he at least knew she was alive. He moved them over to the edge of the building. Lucky for them the space between the buildings was only about a foot. He quickly made the leap and he was on the other building. He needed to get them out of there before any cops arrived. The cops in this town weren't exactly his friends.

Oliver turned back to the building just in time to see his men carrying out the rest of the prisoners. He watched as his men transferred all the women to the roof that he was on. Diggle came over and asked what we should do with them. Oliver looked down at Felicity passed out in his arms. These girls all needed medical attention but he was hesitant to let anyone else touch Felicity, his mate. "Find a paramedic and let him know where all the injured are. I am taking Felicity home."

"Okay boss. Do you want me to call the Bratva doctor to the house?"

"Yes." He nodded. His hold tightened on Felicity as he walked away.

"Oliver." He turned at Diggle heading towards him. "Take the SUV. It's around the corner." He handed him the keys. "Thanks." Digg just nodded. "I'll be there shortly." Oliver turned and holding on to Felicity left the roof top.


	8. Chapter 8

When Oliver made it to the first floor with Felicity, he noticed the street outside was full of police and firefighters. It was chaotic out there. Felicity was still passed out in his arms as he made his way out the side exit and to the awaiting black SUV.

Oliver reached the SUV and placed the still unconscious Felicity in the passenger seat. He made sure that she was belted in just in case. Oliver made it over to the driver's seat and started the vehicle. He had to get them away from the scene quickly. He didn't want Felicity to be dragged down to the police station. He couldn't guarantee her safety there. Felicity had barely made a sound while he drove down the road to the manor. Oliver made a promise that no one would take her away from him again.

After about twenty minutes, Oliver pulled through the gates of the Queen Manor. Security was in full force. They surrounded the vehicle as he stopped in front of the main doors. When he exited the vehicle, he addressed one of the guards. "Is doctor Snow here yet?"

The guard shook his head. "She should be here any minute." Oliver nodded then moved to open the passenger door. He went to pick up Felicity and remove her from the vehicle. One of the security guards offered to help him. That caused a growl to come from Oliver. Holding Felicity even tighter he glared at the guard.

"No one touches her. She's mine." He watched as the guard backed away.

Oliver headed into the house to be greeted by some of the staff and Thea. Raisa immediately walked up to him with sympathetic eyes. She placed a hand on Felicity's forehead. "She's too warm. We need to get her into an ice bath." He knew Raisa was right.

Oliver headed upstairs still clutching Felicity. "Send the doc up when she gets here. She will be in my room." With that he headed to his room with Thea following close behind. He finally made it to his room and placed Felicity down on his king size bed. Oliver covered her up and leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. She looked horrible. Sweaty and in pain. He wanted to know what happened but then again, he didn't. Felicity also had bruises all over her body. He can't believe that bastard escaped. Ray will die at his hands. That was a promise.

As he sat next to Felicity hoping she would wake up soon, he felt a presence behind him. He knew it was Thea. She came up behind him and put her arms around his shoulders. He could tell she was upset also. "I am so sorry this happened Oliver." He continued to stare at Felicity. "She's going to be fine Thea." He got up to face Thea. She had been crying. Oliver pulled her into a hug.

"What happened to her Ollie? Is she going to wake up?" Oliver made her look up at him.

"Everything will be fine. Now go downstairs and check on the doctor." She nodded and headed out of the room.

Dr. Snow finally arrived at the manor. She had been the Bratva doctor for a few years now. Oliver trusted her completely. He watched from the end of the bed as the doctor looked over Felicity. Oliver really needed to check in on Diggle and the rest of his team but he was hesitant to leave her alone. He was about to go crazy if the doctor didn't say something soon. Oliver wanted to help Felicity in any way he could. Just then Dr. Snow looked over her shoulder at him. She gave him a sad smile and he almost lost it.

"Tell me." He moved closer to Felicity. "I'll do anything."

"Oliver, it looks like she has an injection mark on her arm. Whatever they gave her has made her go in to heat prematurely. He pre-heat is making her temperature go up way too fast. First we need to bring down her temperature before we can do anything about her heat." Oliver was pacing.

"Okay we can do that. Do you have anything to stop the heat?" Oliver was actually nervous. He knew Felicity had never had one and she was a virgin. He wasn't about to force her into something she wasn't ready for.

"I do have supplements that are supposed to ease the heat but whatever they gave her has made her too far along too fast." She looked at him. "Someone is going to have to help her through this heat or there will be permanent damage." Oliver felt deflated. He didn't want it like this but he wasn't about to let any other Alpha help her through it. Dr. Snow interrupted his train of thought.

"Oliver first let's get her in the bath." He gave her a nod and headed into the bathroom. He started the cold water then called downstairs to get some ice brought up. Soon Raisa and Thea were arriving with bags of ice. He took them and poured them into the bath.

After the bath was all set up he went over to the bed and picked up Felicity. She was starting to wake up while he was holding her. "Oliver?" he looked down at her and he could finally see her blue eyes full of worry and pain. "What are you doing?"

"Felicity we have to bring you temperature down. It's too high." The moment he said that she noticed the tub of ice water and panicked. "No. no." she clutched onto Oliver's shirt. "Oliver please. I don't want to." Her panicked cries were going to kill him.

"Do you need me to sedate her?" Dr. Snow asked behind him. He turned to glare at her.

"NO! Ill handle it. Just give us some space." Reluctantly she exited the bathroom. How dare she try and sedate his mate. He was not going to inject her with any more drugs that may harm her.

Felicity was still clutching his shirt with everything she had. He couldn't watch her panic anymore so he moved away from the tub and placed her on the bathroom counter. His hands held her in place just in case.

"Felicity..." After a minute she looked him in the eyes. They still look dilated from whatever she was given. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course, I do." She replied. He smiled at her response. "Okay, good. I need to put you in the ice bath to bring your temperature down. Please."

"Do I have to take my clothes off?" she quietly asked. Oliver instantly shook his head. "No. We can keep your clothes on. If you would feel better I can have my sister come in here." Her eyes immediately looked up and grabbed his shirt again. "No Oliver. Don't leave me."

"Okay. Okay. I'm never leaving you ever again." He pulled her to his chest and inhaled her scent. He hadn't meant to but he was caught up in the moment and couldn't resist. The scent coming off her was so Omega and so intoxicating. He could barely keep his hands to himself.

"Now I'm going to lift you up and into the tub. Is that okay?" she nodded against his chest. He carefully lifted her and placed her into the ice bath. She was still in the tank top and sleep shorts he had last seen her in before she was kidnapped. They were quickly becoming see through. Felicity didn't seem to mind the ice. Her heat must have been keeping her pretty hot. Oliver sat on the edge of the tub looking down at Felicity.

"How long do I have to stay in here?" she asked without looking up.

"I'm not sure. I'll go get Dr. Snow." He got up and kissed her on the forehead before leaving.

Oliver was only gone a few minutes before he returned with the doctor. Felicity realized that her heat was too hot and it was melting the ice very quickly. The doctor came over and felt her forehead. Then she pulled out a thermometer to check her temperature. She could see Oliver hovering in the background. He wouldn't let the doctor do anything he didn't approve of. "Felicity, how do you feel?" Dr. Snow asked. "Pretty hot and nauseous. Maybe a little achy. I can't really breath without pain. Is that normal?" she asked.

"During a heat, it can be normal but your temperature is above normal. The ice bath helped but I think we may be beyond anything I can do now." The doctor looked over her shoulder at Oliver. He looked frustrated. "We may need to start talking about other ways to relieve your heat."

She was freaking out now. What could she mean? Felicity had never had a heat before but she did know what was supposed to happen during the heat. An Alpha and an Omega had sex to produce a child. She suddenly realized what they were talking about. Panic was coming again. She couldn't breathe. "Oliver." She yelled for him and he was in front of her in a second.

"I don't want to have a child yet. I'm just not ready. Please." He looked at her with a confused expression.

"What are you talking about? If you don't want a child we can prevent that." She starting to breathe easier. "Felicity, you know we are talking about you and me having sex, right?"

"I assumed it would be you." She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. "I'm not sure what is going on with my body but I know that you are the one that I want. Now and forever."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Oliver knew how he felt but he wasn't so sure about Felicity until now. Relieved to hear that she felt the same way he went in for a long-awaited kiss. He could tell that she was shocked at first but instantly recovered. Kissing Felicity was the best feeling he had ever felt before. He felt her moving out of the ice bath and into his lap. Her hands were still around his neck and her kiss only deepened. "Felicity?" he tried to get her attention but she wasn't having it. He couldn't believe he was pulling away but he felt they needed to talk some more.

"Oliver what's wrong?" she was still perched on his lap and he could feel himself pressing against his jeans.

"Nothing is wrong my love." His hands were in her hair. "I just want to make sure that I am the one you want to be with and not someone who is just here to help you with your heat." She pulled back a little but he held her in place.

"How can you even ask that?" He felt bad that he had hurt her. "I want my first time to be with you because even though I have only known you a short time my body and my mind are telling me that you belong to me. I already love you. As my mate. As my friend. And eventually as my lover." She leaned back in to kiss her and this time he didn't stop her. His hands were in her hair and he was trying to deepen the kiss even further. After a couple minutes of kissing, she pulled back a couple inches. "Oliver, I want you to know that even though my body is telling me to jump anyone just to ease this heat, you are the one I want. I want us to bond. I want to be yours." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This amazing woman he had only known for about a week has told him she wants to bond with him. He was the luckiest man in the world.

Oliver pulled her closer and rested his forehead against Felicity's. "You have just made me so happy." He gently picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. Oliver entered to room and was relieved to see that Dr. Snow had left. He hadn't even noticed when she left the bathroom. He had been too focused on Felicity.

Felicity was constantly moving against him trying to relieve the symptoms of her heat. "Oliver…" He knew what she wanted but Oliver was hoping to take his time with her. Just as he placed her on the bed she grabbed for him. As if she was reading his mind, she pulled him closer. "I need you now. We can go slower next time. Please." Her blue eyes stared into his and for a brief moment he knew he would give her whatever she desired for the rest of their lives.


	9. Chapter 9

Felicity had never felt like this before. She has a strong desire to be one with Oliver. After everything she has been through in the last week all she wants is for Oliver to bond with her. As he placed her on the bed she grabbed onto him to pull him closer. She could tell he was being a gentleman and wanted to go slow for her. This may be her first time ever being with a man but her heat is making her crave Oliver more than she thought possible. She did not want to wait any longer.

"I need you now. We can go slower next. Please." He stared at her for a second before he picked her up and moved her closer to the headboard.

"I'll do whatever you want, my love." She loved when he called her that. Felicity watched as he pulled his shirt over his head and climb on top of her. He placed his knee between her legs. Her heat was forcing her to crave friction with him so she started to push against his knee. Oliver had barely stopped kissing her even when he helped her take off her damp tank top. She felt him breathe in as she raked her nails against his abdominal muscles. His tongue was in her mouth as one of his hands moved down to her tiny shorts. She felt as his finger rubbed against her wet core. She could barely take his teasing. "Oliver… more." Felicity could feel him smirk against her mouth.

"More what?" He was going to make her say it. She pulled him closer as if to whisper in his ear but instead she softly bit his ear lobe. The sound that came out of his mouth could only be described as growly. That one act had caused him to go rogue on her. He quickly removed her shorts and underwear. As soon as she was completely naked she felt him insert one finger. It was the most amazing feeling but it wasn't enough. She needed more. Much more. She started to push down on his finger. His other arm came around her waist to hold her still.

"Stay still baby. I promise it will be worth it." She stopped moving so much trusting he knew what he was doing.

Oliver instantly felt her stop moving. He was relieved she had listened to him. Oliver knew that she would enjoy this much better if she didn't move so much. Although he knew she wanted this to be fast he wanted to make sure she was thoroughly wet and lubricated first. It would help relieve the pain of being her first time. The last thing he wanted was for his mate to be in pain.

He now had two fingers inside her pumping with everything he had. Oliver could feel her tensing up as she raked her hands through his hair. Her breathing had started to quicken and he knew she was close. He placed his mouth around her breast and sucked. That action sent her over the edge and he pumped his fingers even faster she rode through her orgasm.

After a couple minutes, he could tell she had come back down. Her breathing was back to normal and she looked stunning. She had a glow on her skin that seemed to be a mixture of sweat and sex.

After her first orgasm, Felicity just laid there for a couple minutes. She could feel his gaze on her. His blue eyes were never bluer than when he was admiring her. She wanted to tell him so many things right but she couldn't find the words.

"Are okay?" Oliver finally spoke to her with a smirk that she always found sexy.

"Oliver..." She was still trying to catch her breath. "That was so amazing. I don't even..." She could not even formulate a response. What has happened to her? Is it always like this?

Oliver chuckled. "No babe. It gets way better." Oops. She had said that last thought aloud. She was too happy to be embarrassed anyway.

"Um... you said way better?" He tore himself away from her breasts to kiss her.

"Yes. I really wanted to show you what I could do with my tongue but I know you wanted to get this done quickly." She was somewhat confused and her brow was furrowed. He noticed her expression and tried to smooth out her brow. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure what you mean Oliver. I already know what you can do with your tongue." She felt him smile against her forehead.

"I didn't mean with our lips. Although I am pretty good at that too." He smirked. "I meant using my lips down here." She felt his hand press on her core and her breathe quickened. "Next time. I promise."

"Will I enjoy this?" She had never had anyone ever do that to her and her mother never talked of such things.

"Yes, very much." He kissed her again just as she felt her heat returning. She knew Oliver could smell it too because he unbuttoned his jeans and was left in his boxer briefs. Holy hell he was huge. She could tell even before he was completely naked. Before she could have any further thoughts, he removed his briefs. She was suddenly a little nervous. Felicity always knew he had to be huge just by the way he carried himself. Now that she was literally faced with it she wasn't sure how her tiny body could fit all that in. She felt him lean over to kiss her. "It will fit just fine my love." Ugh she really needed to try to keep her thoughts to herself.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that aloud. I was just a little nervous suddenly." She couldn't look him in the eyes. He brushed the hair out of her eyes and placed a hand on her chin to have her look him in the eyes.

"Felicity. I'm not going to lie to you. This will hurt." She saw him grimace at that. "But I will do everything I can to minimize the pain. I swear."

She nodded at his soothing words. Felicity had never trusted someone so completely before. "Okay. I trust you." Oliver looked relieved at that statement.

"Felicity are you ready to be bonded for life?" She nodded and he positioned himself at her entrance. His massive arms were at her sides as he moved himself inside her. She must have inhaled sharply because he suddenly stopped. He was at her barrier and he looked her in the eyes as if to ask for permission. She pulled him in for a kiss and he held onto her just as he pushed all the way in. She gasped and he stayed still letting her adjust to the pain. Tears were forming in her eyes and she felt them falling down her face. Oliver was right it did hurt but she knew to get to the pleasure you must get through the pain.

At that moment Oliver looked at her and she could she guilt in his eyes. He started wiping the tears away. "I'm okay." She put her face into Oliver's shoulder. "Just give me a minute." He held her tight.

"I'll give you all the time you need." She smiled at him. This wonderful man she has only known for a week. The pain finally subsided and the feeling of him inside her was pleasure again.

"The pain is almost gone. I'm ready." She lifted her head from his shoulder and he looked into her eyes. "Are you sure?" she nodded. "Please I need to feel you moving." He instantly started moving slowly and the pain was almost all gone. She wanted it faster. Her nails scratched down his back and his body went rigid with one word.

"Faster" He looked shocked at first but started to pump in and out faster. Oliver must have been holding back because he was pounding into her so fast and furious. The Alpha was coming out. She even heard him growl. She could feel her heat finally dissipating with every thrust. He pulled her closer as he continued to pound into her. "Mine." He growled into her ear. Before she could reply he had flipped her over and she was on her stomach. He entered from behind and she gasped. It was a different feeling. She felt that feeling in the lower part of her abdomen again. Her orgasm was coming again.

"Felicity. Come with me." She knew that if they were going to bond that he would have to bite her while she was in the middle of orgasm.

"I'm coming." She responded. Just as she felt her self going over the edge she heard Oliver growl. She was too busy riding out her second orgasm to notice Oliver bite her hard on her shoulder.

After they had both come down from the best high they lay together tangled in sheets. She was laying on Oliver's chest barely awake. After a couple more minutes of laying in each other's arms Oliver got up. He then lifted her up in his arms and toward the bathroom.

"Oliver?" she was so tired she didn't even care where he was taking her.

"Felicity, I know you want to sleep but let me clean you up first." She knew her first time would be messy but she really wasn't thinking right now.

"m, kay." She felt him chuckle. "Felicity I need you to stay awake." He placed her on the bathroom counter still wrapped in a sheet. His hands were on each side of her face.

"My love stay here. I'm going to run a hot bath. It will clean you up and help with the soreness. Okay?" she looked at him and smiled. "Okay my love." He smiled back and kissed her on the forehead before heading towards the tub. She laid her head back against the mirror and must have fallen asleep because the next thing she remembered was Oliver picking her up sans sheet. He got in the tub still holding onto her. He sat down in the water and she wrapped herself around his naked body. The warm water made her want to sleep even more but she did feel less sore.

Oliver could feel the moment she fell asleep against him. After everything she had been through he wasn't surprised. They laid in the bath tub together for another ten minutes. He wanted to do anything he could so she wasn't in pain when she woke up.

Oliver gently nudged her a little to wake her up. He kissed the top of her head and she barely moved. "Felicity?" She opened her eyes and looked up at him with a sleepy smile.

"Hey." She leaned up to kiss his lips. Her taste was so amazing and so Felicity. When she finally pulled back, Oliver put his hand in her hair and she leaned into it.

"We need to get out my love. You can sleep all you want in our bed." She nodded at him and started to get up but he stopped her.

"Hold on. I'll get you up." He quickly got out as Felicity stood up. Her nakedness was his undoing. Oliver felt himself getting hard again and he tried to think of something else. He knew that Felicity needed time to heal before they had another go of it. Felicity was staring at him with a confused look on her face. "Oliver..." Before she could say anything else Oliver grabbed a big fluffy towel and wrapped it around her. He lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom. She had her arms wrapped around his neck. "I can walk you know."

"I know my love. I also know that you are tired so I'm taking care of you." She smiled at that. When they got to the massive king size bed he laid her down in the middle. He tried to pull back and she clutched onto him fiercely. "Where are you going?" She suddenly looked scared. He could feel her anxiety and it was causing him to have anxiety.

"Felicity, calm down my love." He gently removed her arms from his neck and she moved into his lap. "Felicity, I need you to breathe for me." He could feel her start to calm down.

She looked down and he could see she had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry I freaked out. I just don't want to be alone."

"Babe, I'm never leaving you alone. I will always be here and if you wish to always be by my side then that's where you will be." She looked up and he smiled at her. She smiled back and he knew she would be okay.

"Now stay here. I'm just going to go get you some clothes to wear." He pulled away and she let him this time. She watched him like a hawk as he moved around the room. When he entered his closet, he pulled on some black sweats and grabbed a shirt for Felicity to sleep in. He also grabbed some underwear that Thea had left for Felicity. When he exited the closet, he noticed that Felicity had moved under the covers but was still watching the closet waiting for him.

"Hold up your arms." She did so without question as he slid the grey shirt on her. It engulfed her. He felt very possessive right seeing her in his clothes. He also handed her the pair of purple undies. "And Thea bought these for you to have." She took them from him and put them on. "Tell Thea thanks for me"

"I will." She scooted over so he could also get in bed. He could tell that she was still tired so he curled himself around her and she clutched on to him.

Oliver waited until he heard Felicity's breathing evened out and he knew she was passed out. He tried to also rest but his mind was somewhere else. Oliver was thinking about Ray and what he was up to. He had to protect his mate.

Oliver slowly detangled himself from Felicity trying not to wake her up. He was hoping he would be back before she woke up. She rolled over and clutched his pillow. He looked at her not really wanting to leave but he had to find out what his team was up to. He ran to his closet and pulled on some jeans and a black shirt. With one last look at his love he opened the door. There were two guards waiting outside the room. He nodded at them. "Is Diggle in the house?" One of the guards nodded. "Yes, he is in your office with a couple IT members."

"Okay." He was thankful Diggle was working on this even in his absence. He looked at one of the guards. "I need to go check in with Digg. Can you call the doc and see if she can sit with my mate until I get back?" the guard immediately nodded and walked off. Oliver turned to the other guard and told him to put more guards on this door until he got back. He wasn't taking any chances with Felicity's life. When the extra guards were in place and Dr. Snow was sitting with Felicity he headed down to meet with his team. He was going to find Ray if it killed him.


	10. Chapter 10

When Oliver arrived at his office downstairs, he saw his team huddled around the bank of computers on his desk. Diggle looked up and headed to meet him halfway.

"Hey man. What are you doing down here?" Diggle asked as he got closer. Oliver scoffed at him. "Where should I be?"

Diggle looked back over at the team. "We just thought you would want to spend more time with your mate."

Oliver just glared at him. "Digg, I would very much like to spend all day in bed with Felicity, but Ray is still out there, and he needs to be taking care of." He observed the three members of his tech team working on something that he hoped would lead them to Ray. He looked away from everyone. "I can't see the fear on Felicity's face any longer." Diggle put his hand on Oliver's shoulder as if to say he understood.

"Well let me get you up to speed then." Diggle started moving towards the desk and the team. Oliver followed him. "We haven't found Ray yet, but we do have our system checking for anything like any large movement of money. We have been able to determine that he has not left town."

"Okay." Oliver was frustrated. "And what of the other girls we found at the apartment?" he at least wanted to make sure that they were taking care of.

"The girls are fine." Diggle replied. "When the cops showed up they took them to the hospital to get checked out. It was determined that all ten girls were giving the same serum as Felicity and were getting ready to be sold. We found them just in time." Oliver knew that Ray was up to something more than just being a jack ass. Omega harvesting was something he would not allow in his city. Ray and his company needed to be destroyed. His Omega would not be safe as long as he was alive.

"Oliver." Diggle was staring at him. "We also have a situation."

"What?" Diggle looked at the tech guys. They were too busy with their work to really hear anything they were discussing.

"Captain Lance called."

Ugh. Oliver was not in the mood for Lance. "What did he want?"

"When you had that altercation at the restaurant with Ray and after you went to talk to Felicity's dad he called the cops on you." Diggle just smirked.

"What for?" Oliver sighed.

"He says you kidnapped his daughter… and uh had your way with her." Diggle looked suddenly uncomfortable. Oliver couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was angry now.

"Ray had Felicity locked up in an Omega harvesting house for three days but I'm the criminal." He started pacing around the office.

"Oliver calm down. We just need to go down to the station and make a statement. He also mentioned wanting to talk to Felicity." Oliver's eyes shot up to Diggle's.

"Absolutely not." He was angry now. Oliver was not going to put Felicity through that. He couldn't trust anyone at the police station. Ray always had someone in his pocket. He didn't even trust everyone on his payroll at the moment.

"Keep working." Oliver turned and headed out the door. "I'll be back" Diggle followed him.

"I'll come with you." He was already putting his coat on when Oliver stopped him.

"No." He held up one hand. "I need you here to protect the house. Protect Felicity."

"Fine, but call the Bratva lawyer." Oliver rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine." Diggle watched him grabbed his leather jacket and head out the door. He had a bad feeling about this, but he had to do what Oliver commanded.

Oliver arrived at the police station in record time on his Ducati. He entered the building and walked straight to Lances office. When he rounded the corner, he noticed two men leaving his office. Before Oliver had a chance to say anything he realized who the two men were that were talking to Lance. It was Ray and Mr. Kuttler. He couldn't believe this. After his initial shock wore off, it was replaced by anger. He ran up to Ray as he was turning and punched him in the face. Ray fell to the ground and Oliver continued hitting him. He had never known such a rage that came over him. It only took a couple minutes before he was being pulled off Ray by a couple officers. Ray was still laying on the ground nose broken and bloody.

"Queen!" Lance shouted at him. "Get a hold of yourself." Oliver watched as he turned to Mr. Kuttler. "Get Ray out of here. I'll take care of this." Noah helped get Ray up and as they left he caught him smirking.

When they were around the corner he felt hand cuffs being put on him. Lance came up to him and glared. "Why are you always in everything?" When Oliver didn't reply Lance rolled his eyes and pushed him into his office. He was forced into a chair as Lance sat behind his desk.

"What were you thinking Queen?" When he saw that Oliver wasn't going to reply he kept talking. "Coming in to a police station and hitting someone. A person who has accused you of kidnapping and raping of a young girl."

Oliver rolled his eyes.

"You have anything to say?"

"Not without my lawyer." Lance was fuming now.

"Fine. Until that lawyer gets here you will be in a holding cell." He motioned for an officer to take him out of his office. Maybe he should have brought Diggle was his last thought. The officer opened the holding cell and threw him in.

"Hey, I need my phone call." The officer just turned around and walked away. He needed to warn everyone at the house. Oliver had a bad feeling about this. All he could think about was protecting Felicity.

Felicity woke up to an empty bed which immediately caused her to jump out of bed. Before she could make it across the room she heard a female voice. She turned and noticed the doctor sitting on the couch. What was she doing here and where was Oliver? She must have looked confused because the doctor came over to her with a sympathetic smile.

"Felicity. Can I call you Felicity?" Her instincts were on high alert. The doctor was treating her like a scared animal.

"Where is Oliver?" The doctor just smiled at her. "He asked me to watch you while he took care of some things. Are you okay? Hungry?"

"No. I'm good." She looked around the room for a bit. Then looked at the doctor. "Do I have any clothes?" The other woman instantly brightened.

"Yes. Thea brought you some." She gestured to the dresser. "You can call me Caitlin if you want."

"Caitlin." Felicity tried out the name. It suited this woman.

Felicity grabbed some jeans and a purple top. Then headed for the bathroom.

"Will you let me do a physical on you when you're done?" she noticed Felicity's stunned expression. "Nothing too invasive. I swear." She held her hands up. "I just want to make sure that everything is out of your system." Felicity relaxed at that. She nodded and headed into the bathroom.

Felicity looked into the mirror and was a little shocked. She smiled a little realizing that most of the bruises were from her bonding with Oliver. She placed her hand on her shoulder where Oliver had bitten her. It didn't hurt much but she was happy to have it. Maybe this will be enough for Ray to leave her alone. She wasn't sure what to do about her father. Can you ever forgive somebody for giving you away to someone like Ray? She didn't know but he was still her father.

Felicity decided to think of something else. Like the amazing shower she was going to take.

When she exited the bathroom about thirty minutes later, she felt much better. Her hair was combed, and she had Theas clothes on which fit pretty good. Caitlin was waiting for her on the couch. Caitlin got up and followed her to the bed where she sat back down.

"Do you feel better?" Caitlin smiled at her.

"Yes. Thank you." She was starting to feel better about this Caitlin. Felicity didn't think she would do anything to harm her, so she felt better.

"Are you ready for me to examine you?" She asked as she moved closer to the bed. Felicity just nodded. The doctor asked her some questions and used a light to look into her eyes. Before the doctor could finish her exam the door to the bedroom burst open and the man she heard Oliver call Diggle was rushing in with a couple other guys. They had their guns drawn and were heading towards the bed. Felicity jumped up and Caitlin moved aside.

"What's going on? Where's Oliver?" She was starting to panic.

"Felicity I need you to calm down." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Breathe." He wanted her to breathe when there were men with guns and Oliver was missing. "We have an inside source at the police station. He says that Ray and your father were there and got Oliver arrested for kidnapping and raping you. We think that they may be on their way here."

"I have to go to the police station and straighten this out." She attempted to get by Diggle but his big arms and all.

"Oliver wants you at the safe house with Thea." He was not wavering. "This is nonnegotiable." He grabbed her arm. "Let's go. Thea is already on her way there." She tried to grab on to the bed to stop him.

"No, I need to help Oliver. I won't go without him." Digg was becoming impatient. He pulled something out of his pocket and waived it under her nose. "I'm sorry Felicity. That was last resort." She suddenly started feeling light and floaty. Before she could hit the floor, Diggle had her in his arms.

Oliver had been at the police station for two hours now. They finally allowed him to call his lawyer, but he knew she was already on her way. He used his phone call to call Diggle and make sure they were out of the house. When he talked to him they had just left the mansion and were on their way to the safe house. He asked to talk to Felicity to reassure her that he was fine, but Digg informed him that she was sleeping in the back and he didn't want to wake her.

Oliver was relieved that everyone was safe at the moment. It didn't take his lawyer long to arrive. He paid her well enough plus they had a history. Laurel Lance arrived just after he made his call. She came over to the cell. "Don't worry Oliver. I'll have you out before dinner." She winked at him and headed for her father's office. He smiled back at her. Sometimes he couldn't believe she agreed to be his lawyer after everything they've been through. They had dated in high school and now they were just friends.

He watched from his cell as Laurel Lance walked out of the captains' office. Captain Lance had a scowl on his face. As angry as Lance got he never saw him get too angry at his own daughter. She smiled as she motioned for an officer to release him. He was finally released and headed out of the station. Captain Lance stopped him before he made it all the way out.

"Don't leave town Queen." He turned around and glared at the captain.

"Fine." He headed out of the station intent on finding Felicity.

Ray had been waiting outside the police station now for two hours. He knew as soon as Oliver was free he would lead him to Felicity. They may have bonded, but he was still going to have her. Queen cost him a lot of money and he was going to pay. First with Felicity then with his empire.


	11. Chapter 11

When Felicity woke up, she was in a bed. She tried to get up, but her mind was a little fuzzy. How had she got here? The shades were all closed but she could tell that it was night time. She wondered how long she had been out. Felicity tried to focus her mind but whatever she was given was clouding everything. She tried to get up again. Her focus was on getting to Oliver. Felicity could feel that the bonding had worked with Oliver. She could feel him. It was faint, but she knew he was coming and he was anxious. She was anxious too. The only downside of bonding was that being apart was horrible for both.

The whole bonding process with Oliver happened so fast that she hasn't even had time to process that she was kidnapped by her future husband. She needed to get to a computer and see if she can find out where this man was. He is holding something over her father. She knew it. Her father was not a good man, but she did not think he would just give her away for nothing. She knew it might be a lost cause to find any redeeming qualities in her father, but she was going to try.

Felicity finally could get out of bed and stagger over to the door. She put her ear against the door to see if anyone was nearby. It was quiet. She hesitantly opened the door and poked her head out. She was slightly surprised that no one was standing guard outside. They must be safe here. She made her way down the hall and was standing next to a railing that overlooked the living room downstairs. She heard voices and looked down. It was Diggle and some of the men talking about strategy and protection.

Felicity moved away from the railing and went in search of an office and a computer. She felt so helpless here with nothing to do. Before she could search any rooms, Thea came walking down the hall.

"Felicity!" she exclaimed before wrapping her in a hug. "I'm so glad you're awake. It has been super lonely."

"Thea?" She replied just as Thea released her.

"Sorry I attacked you." She laughed.

"It's okay." Thea was smiling at her. "Thea? Where are we?"

"It's one of our safe houses that the Bratva have. I don't know the exact location, but it took us forever to get here."

"Has anyone heard from Oliver?" Felicity asked hoping for any news.

"Well Diggle has been on the phone with him, but he won't tell me where he is."

"I need to talk to him." She felt like he was on his way, but she needed reassurance.

"Okay." She smiled. "I forgot how the bonding thing goes." Thea pulled her into a room. "I have my cell. Let's call him." Before she could hit the speed dial Felicity felt him and turned towards the door of the bedroom.

"He's here."

As soon as Oliver left the police station he knew he was being followed. He suspected it was Ray and there was no way he was going to lead him to Felicity. The safe house was over four hours away, so he had to get rid of the tail before he got close. He pulled out his cell phone to call Digg and let him know of the situation.

Digg picked up on the first ring.

"Oliver?"

"Digg. I just left the police station and I have a tail. I believe its Ray."

"Damn."

"I am going to steer him away from the safe house before I head that way."

"Okay. Just keep me updated." With that Oliver hung up and headed the opposite direction.

Oliver was able to lose the tail after an hour, but he knew he wouldn't be able to rest until Ray was taking care of. He thought of Felicity on his way to the safe house. She was his light and he had been away from her too long. He knew that they would never be happy unless Ray was out of the picture. Ray had almost as many resources as the Bratva. He wasn't letting Felicity out of his sight until he knew it was safe. Oliver could feel whenever Felicity was waking up. Her anxiety was increasing. He wished he was there now to soothe her. Being away from your mate is not ideal after a bonding but this was unavoidable.

When he finally arrived at the safe house the guards came out to greet him. Many of the guards were already outside ready to give their life for him and his family. That made him feel a lot better when he left his mate alone. Diggle also came outside to greet him. They shook hands and headed indoors.

"How did everything go?" Diggle asked.

"I took care of it. Felicity?" Before Digg could respond he heard her.

"Oliver?" She was down the stairs before he could turn around. Felicity jumped into his arms almost knocking him back a little. "Oliver." He instantly relaxed as his arms went around her. She was relaxing also. They needed each other. While they were wrapped up in each other everyone else gave them some space.

"Felicity." She finally pulled back a little. "I'm so sorry for leaving. Things got out of control for a little bit, but you are safe here." He kissed her then. She kissed back with just as much passion as he lifted her legs up around his waist.

"Oliver... I don't care. I just need you now." They continued kissing up the stairs. She was so light, he could carry her around all day. He needed to remember to make her eat more. They kept kissing until they reached the master bedroom that she had woke up in. "Oliver, I feel like I can't get enough of you. Is this the bonding?" she asked while still kissing down his neck. He quickly shut the door behind them and headed toward the king-sized bed.

"Babe, I believe this is the bonding. I feel the same way." He replied as he placed her on the bed and leaned over her. She leaned up to nibble on his ear and he almost lost it. It's like he had this pent-up energy that could only be relieved by his mate. His had found her nice toned thigh and was moving up under her skirt. The Alpha in him wanted to mark her every time but he didn't want to damage her perfect skin again.

Felicity was focused on taking off his clothes while he continued to kiss her. She slipped his grey shirt off and her nails scratched against his ribs making him shudder with pleasure. As if knowing the affect, she had on him, she smirked against his mouth. He pulled back to look at her. She was perfect. Her hair was down and in curls around her face. He had claimed this perfect creature for himself. She was beautiful, and she was his.

She pulled him back by placing her hand on his cheek. He leaned back in for more kissing.

Oliver managed to get Felicity out of her clothing and in her underwear. He kept kissing down her body until he arrived at her panties. She looked down at him in anticipation. He hadn't had much time to worship her the first time. They had been in such a hurry to bond but now he would savor every inch of her. He pulled back her black lace underwear. The under garment was discarded on the floor with the other clothes. Oliver found Felicity soaking wet as his tongue licked around her core. He could feel her moving to gain more friction and more pleasure. Oliver wrapped his arm around her waist. "Patience, my love." He returned to her core. She moaned as his tongue entered her. Oliver kept up his pace as Felicity continued to try and move against him. She grabbed a fistful of his hair as he moved his tongue in and out.

"Oliver?" Felicity spoke out of breath. "Right there..." Oliver kept up his pace as he could feel his mate close to her first orgasm of the night. Her fist tightened in his cropped hair. "More... now." He did as his mate commanded and quickened his pace. Oliver felt the instant she came over the edge. She grasped one hand in his hair and the other fisting the sheet beside her. He worked her through it and licked up her juices.

Oliver looked up at Felicity who was staring up at the ceiling. Her hand still in his hair but no longer fisting it. She was now moving her hands through it as Oliver moved to lay on her flat stomach.

"Oliver?" She breathed. "How? Where...?"

Oliver just laughed against her. "Yes, babe?" She looked down at him.

"Where did you learn to do that so well?" She sat up. "That was amazing!"

Oliver moved back up to kiss her while she was still bewildered. "That my love is me just getting started." She smiled against his lips and pulled him closer to her.

"Then let's finish it." She moved to unbutton his jeans that were already uncomfortable due to his erection. He was ready to be inside his mate again. Oliver helped her push his jeans the rest of the way down along with his boxer briefs. Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him forward as he lined up with her entrance. Wet and waiting for him. He couldn't wait any longer. Felicity gasped as he plunged all the way inside her in one push. Oliver placed his arms next to felicity while he waited for her to adjust to him. She leaned up to kiss his mouth. "Oliver, move. Please."

Oliver started to pull out and then rapidly push back in. He picked up his pace as felicity grasped at his back. He knew he wasn't going to last long but he wanted his mate to orgasm one more time.

"Faster Oliver." Felicity screamed as she grabbed a hold of the headboard prepared for whatever he gave her.

"Come for me baby." He felt her sharp intake of breath. Oliver placed his arms on both sides of her head as he leaned down to kiss her neck. He felt that she was about to come, and she grasped one hand in his hair as he placed his mouth on her neck. She came at this moment as he bit down on her neck. She yelped a little at his action. He came shortly after that sound she made in his ear. Oliver collapsed on top of her briefly before adjusting so his weight wasn't on her. Her breathing was labored as they laid in each other's arms.

They must have fallen asleep because Oliver woke up with Felicity wrapped around him. Her head was on his chest. She never looked more beautiful. He knew that he should be worried about conception, but she didn't bring it up so neither did he. They hadn't used anything either time. He thought that she could be on some form of birth control. Although he didn't want to pressure her, the thought of having kids with her made him smile. He felt her shift next to him and he looked down. She had a sleepy smile and it was so cute.

"Babe?" he asked while she was kissing his chest.

"Yes mate?" she smiled up at him. He smiled back and kissed the top of her head.

"I really worried about the fact that Ray is still out there." He suddenly got serious and Felicity pulled herself to sit against the headboard. Her eyes questioning where this was going. "I think I should send you and Thea out of the country until he is apprehended." She was instantly shaking her head.

"No, Oliver. I won't leave you here." Tears were starting to form. He couldn't bare it. Oliver moved to comfort her, but she edged away to look him in the eyes. "I can help. Let me find Ray."

Oliver tensed at this. He couldn't let her get more involved with what Ray was doing. She was too innocent, and Ray wanted to taint her. He couldn't allow that.

"No. absolutely not." He got up and put his jeans on. His pacing caused felicity to also get out of bed. He watched as she threw his grey shirt on. Oliver couldn't believe what that did to him. He suddenly wanted to claim her again.

"Do you realize how crazy I was when you were away?" Felicity cried at him. "I know you felt it too."

Oliver looked down. "I did" He admitted.

"Can you really be away from me that long? In another country no less." She was barely holding herself together. "Please don't do that. I'll die." Felicity was openly crying now.

Oliver quickly wrapped her in a hug as she sobbed against him. He regretted bringing it up now as he watched her upset. What was he thinking? He would go crazy as well.

"Felicity, I'm sorry. I will keep you with me, but I don't want you involved in this." He replied to her. She only held on to him tighter.

"I'm already involved." She looked up with red and watery eyes. "Remember, that I'm the one who was given over to Ray as payment for who knows what."

Oliver grew angry as he thought about how close he was to losing her to that psychopath Ray.

"You don't think I remember." His eyes grew darker. "Sometimes I can't even breath when I think about you with Ray or what he did while you were with him." He felt her recoil slightly. Her eyes downcast.

"Nothing happened."

"I know. And nothing is going to happen." He replied. "Not as long as I have breath in my body." Oliver hoped that she believed him.

Felicity turned away from him briefly. It seemed like she was trying to pull herself together. When she turned around she seemed more grounded, focused.

"Okay." She responded. "What now?"

 _Down the street_

He was sitting in the back of a black escalade on the outskirts of some crap town. Ray knew that Oliver would lead him to Felicity. He had already placed a tracking device on the vehicle Oliver was driving when he left the police station. Oliver didn't realize that Ray had placed a tail on him to throw him off. Now he sat in the back of a vehicle waiting for more backup to arrive before they took the house and killed everyone inside. Well everyone but his payment. No one took what belonged to him. He had enough people paid off at the police station that no one ever asked questions about his operation. Of course, as soon as he got Felicity back he would have to reorganize and get it up and running again. That was his main source of income right now. The market needed more Omegas. They were becoming rarer with every passing year.


	12. Chapter 12

Felicity woke up hours later and feeling much better about this whole situation. The situation with Oliver wanting her to leave was off the table and she was wrapped up in his arms. Her head was on his bare chest and she couldn't be happier. She could sense the moment he woke up as his arms tightened around her. He burrowed his face into her hair and breathed her in. They were both content to lay in each other's arms for the day, but she knew that couldn't happen. Oliver was itching to have a meeting with his guys and prepare for anything that may happen. She could sense how tense he was, and it made her tense also. Stupid bonding connection. She felt Oliver's gaze on her as she tried to wake up.

"I know you're awake." His grip around her loosened a bit but she still didn't say anything. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." She lied. Felicity didn't want to burden her mate with any problems she was stressing about. Although she knew he could feel her stressing about everything. She lifted herself off her mate and looked him in the eyes.

"I think I'm going to take a shower, love." She moved off him slightly. He pulled her back to his chest.

"I really want you to tell me what's bothering you." He asked her as she laid back down on him. Oliver was rubbing her back to coax her in to confiding in him. She finally decided to just tell him. Maybe he could ease her worries.

"I'm just worried about Ray." She replied. "I don't understand why Ray still wants me. We are bonded now. There is no point. You are my mate."

Oliver sat up a little as she moved off him. His expression scared her a little. It was like he knew something about all this that he was keeping from her.

"Felicity, there may be more to this than I ever wanted you to know." He stared down at the sheet covering them. "I never wanted you to know about the horrors of the world."

She scooted closer to him. "Oliver, you don't have to protect me. I know what kind of person Ray is. I was with him."

"I know but there is more to the world of Omegas and Alphas than I believe you were informed of." She wasn't sure where Oliver was going with this. Felicity knew what Ray had planned for her but what else could there be to know.

"Ray told you that he wanted to bond with you and have you give him heirs, right?" Felicity nodded at him. "That may have been what he wanted at first but now that we have bonded he may have other motives."

Felicity was confused at that statement. "What do you mean?"

"Omegas are rare. I know you know that."

"Yes. I couldn't believe I was Omega considering both my parents were not."

Oliver nodded. "That doesn't happen very often or like ever in today's world. I mean you are the first Omega I have met in years. That may have been why I instantly felt protective of you. It was the Alpha in me."

"I don't understand how you could be so protective of me when Ray another Alpha could care less if I'm protected." She was so confused about everything now.

"Every Alpha is different, but I can tell Ray wants to possess you. That is another trait of the Alpha."

"Okay." she replied. "What do you think Ray wants now?"

"Rays side business is dealing in Omegas. He could still get a good price on the black market." She could tell he hated telling her this.

"Why do people want Omegas?" she felt so stupid for not knowing anything about her own biology and the dangers out there.

"Felicity. You do not need to worry because I will protect you." His face was growly again. She placed a hand on his face and he leaned into it. His face softened at her gesture.

"Oliver, I know you will protect me, but I still need to know. Maybe after all this is over, I can help them some way." His posture relaxed a bit.

"You're remarkable, my love." Oliver leaned over to kiss her. She blushed slightly as he pulled back.

"Thanks for remarking on it." She moved into his lap and hugged him. He latched on to her with everything he had. They sat like that for a few minutes before Felicity hesitantly pulled away.

Oliver was about to say something else when there was a loud noise coming from outside. Felicity looked behind her expecting someone to come rushing in or something to happen.

"What was…" before she could finish her thought Oliver was moving her to get out of bed.

"Damnit" he cursed as she watched him put on pants then a shirt. He grabbed a gun from the table beside the bed and rushed over to her. She must have looked terrified because his tone changed. "Felicity I need you to stay here. I have to go check downstairs."

"Okay." He kissed her on the forehead. "Lock the door behind me." With one last look he headed out the door. She knew he was going to check on Thea and his men, but she really didn't want to be alone. The hall that Oliver ran out into was smoking. It must have been some kind of bomb she thought. She locked the door behind Oliver and backed away from it. Felicity wasn't sure what else to do. Should she hide. She kept hearing noises out in the hall. Mostly gunshots and people yelling.

This had to be Ray she thought. She realized that she was still just wearing Oliver's shirt, so she decided to put something else on. Felicity hurriedly put on her jeans and her own purple shirt. After she finished dressing, she briefly considered climbing out the window. She ran over to the window and opened it. There were men running around everywhere. She knew she wouldn't make it, so she turned back around to the room. Before she did anything else, her gaze landed on the door. She heard something.

Diggle came crashing into the room filling it with smoke. Her eyes went wide as he was still shooting behind him and looked to be injured. She hid next to the bed. When the shooting stopped, she felt Digg grabbed her arm. "We have to go. Now." He continued to pull her towards the door.

"Where is Oliver?" Diggle didn't answer her. He just kept dragging her along. Just before they made it out of the room she heard a pop sound and Diggs grip loosened as he fell to the floor. "Digg?" she collapsed down with him. The bullet had hit him in the shoulder. She placed her hands over the wound to stop the bleeding. As she was tending to Digg, she felt as if she was being watched.

Slowly she looked towards the door and saw who she expected. It was Ray and he looked insane. He was sweating and had blood all over him. She could still hear shooting behind him. It didn't seem to register with him. Felicity stood up but keeping her eyes on Ray.

"Felicity, I've been looking everywhere for you." He came closer as she backed up until she hit the bed.

"Ray. Don't. Please." Felicity put her hand up as he got closer.

"Don't what Felicity?" His bloody hand came up to caress her cheek. She was openly crying now. "Don't take what is mine?" Ray grabbed her hair and twisted his hand in it as he got closer. "You are mine no matter who claimed you." He sneered at her.

"I'm Oliver's now." She glared at him.

He smiled at her.

"Oliver is dead." She instantly knew he was lying. She would feel it if he was dead. Wouldn't she?

"You're lying." Ray grabbed her hair tighter and pulled her towards him.

"I don't have time for this. We are leaving." They were leaving the bedroom. As they entered the hall she noticed the shooting had died down and there were bodies lying on the floor. She couldn't see Oliver anywhere. He wouldn't die on her. She knew that. Ray was dragging her down the stairs. Suddenly she was thrown to another goon at the bottom of the stairs. He caught her, and his grip tightened.

"Take her to the car and get the other men. I am going to make sure everyone is dead." Ray growled. Her eyes widened at that. She tried to claw away from Rays goon.

"Ray, no. Please." He barely stopped. "You already have me. Please." He looked to be considering it then his eyes darkened.

"Sorry love but if anyone is left alive they may come after you again. I can't let that happen." With that he ran back up the stairs and the goon was pulling her out the door. Before the goon put her in the escalade he zip tied her hands and then put a black cloth over her head. She heard the door opened and she was pushed inside. Felicity heard him lock the doors, so she knew she was trapped. Suddenly she felt a rush of adrenaline and a sense of comfort. She felt the panic ease a little. Felicity knew that feeling. Her mate was still alive and trying to get to her.

When Oliver woke up he knew he was injured. His left side was aching. He was shot in the abdomen, but he was still alive. Oliver had made it to his sister just in time. She was now in the closet hiding from the attack. He hoped that she stayed until he told her to come out. Oliver was now wondering about Felicity. Is she still in their room? He was fading in and out of consciousness.

Oliver was about to fade back out when suddenly he felt his mate. She was terrified. He had to get to her. If only he could get up. That's when he heard someone enter the room. He could feel the other Alpha as he laid there in his own blood. Oliver could feel him kneel beside him.

"Oliver, wake up." Ray slapped him trying to rouse him, but Oliver refused to open his eyes. "I know you are awake so I'm going to make this quick." He felt Ray as he pushed down on his chest. "You weren't able to protect your mate as you had hoped. I have her and I am going to destroy her."

Oliver was having a hard time keeping his composure. He was going to kill Ray even if it killed him. Oliver finally opened his eyes as Ray pulled out his gun.

"There you are." He sneered at Oliver. "This may hurt." He said as he pointed the gun at his head. "Sorry for this but you did steal my mate away from me." Oliver reached for a knife that had fallen beneath him as Ray continued to talk.

"She was never yours Ray." He growled out. Oliver noticed Rays eyes turn red at that moment. Ray held the gun up to Oliver's head just as he grabbed the knife. Before Ray could shoot, Oliver swung his knife and punctured his leg. Blood pouring out of the wound as Ray fell back dropping his gun in the process. Oliver instantly noticed the gun and lunged for it. He refused to die and leave his mate alone in the world. Ray recovered from the attack and jumped on his back punching Oliver. They continued to fight each other not realizing that someone else had picked up the gun and was pointing it at them.

Ray had punched Oliver in his abdomen making him lose his breath. That stopped Oliver from moving momentarily. Ray had injured him even more and was positioned on top of him. He was attempting to stand up, but his leg was making it difficult.

Oliver was trying to move away from Ray but was stopped when he heard a gunshot. He looked up and saw a red dot that was bleeding from Rays chest. Ray looked shocked. Killing an Alpha wasn't easy. You had to hit them in the heart. Oliver looked behind him and was surprised to see Thea with the gun still in her hand. She was shaking slightly. Thea had never killed anyone, but he had made sure she knew how to use a gun just in case.

"Thea?" He tried to get up and go over to her. Ray had collapsed at his feet and was probably dead.

"Thea." He tried again. "Put the gun down and help me up." That got her attention. She handed the gun to Oliver and knelt beside him.

"Oh my god, Oliver. Are you okay?" she was crying as she helped him up.

"Yeah, just shot. Thanks for saving me." He winked at her. She smiled.

"Any time bro." He had started to lean on her. "Can you walk?"

"I'm fine. I need to find Felicity." Thea stopped.

"Oliver, we can't go out there. Rays men are everywhere still." Oliver knew this, but he had a plan. Get to his room and there was an emergency signal that would send more of his men to them. He explained this to Thea as they made their way down the hall.


	13. Chapter 13

Felicity was still in the back of the van as she heard shooting all around her. She still couldn't see because of the black cloth over her face. The cloth was making it hard to breath and she was starting to panic.

Please let Oliver be okay she thought. Part of her could feel him making his way to her but her anxiety was making it hard to feel him. She needed to get ahold of her feelings. The binds around her wrists were too tight for her to wiggle out of and all the doors were locked. She really hoped Oliver was on his way.

Oliver and Thea had made it to his room on the other side of the house as the shooting continued downstairs. He felt like his crew were holding their own thankfully. It gave them time to get help. The room looked mostly like they left it as their hideout from the world. He so much wanted to go back to being in her arms only a couple of hours ago. Oliver was leaning heavily on his sister, so she laid him on the bed.

"Ugh you're so heavy." She exclaimed as she moved away and surveyed the room. Oliver felt his eyes slowly closing as the blood loss was getting to him. Before he could pass out he heard Thea scream and he quickly opened them.

"Oliver, did you notice all this blood on the ground?" Thea was freaking out.

"What blood?" he growled. Oliver knew what she was thinking. It was probably Felicity's. She was hiding in this room. He made himself get up from the bed, so he could see what was upsetting Thea. When he got to where his sister was at he also noticed the blood. It looked as if someone had been lying there for a while slowly bleeding out. He looked over at his sister who was falling apart.

"Thea?" he tried to get her attention. She was so focused on the blood she wouldn't turn towards him. He had to put his hand on her arm to calm her. She finally turned to him.

"Felicity?" Thea was openly sobbing now.

"Thea." He forced her to look at him. "I need you to go to the closet and signal for back up." Oliver couldn't let himself believe that Felicity was injured or worse. He had to get them help first. While Thea was over at the closet, he noticed there was a trail of blood that led to the window. He wanted to go over there and investigate but his injury was making it hard for him to even stand. Oliver didn't want to think about his mate jumping from the second-floor window and trying to survive without him. He couldn't get a read on her feelings. They seemed to be everywhere. At least he could tell that she was still breathing and that was enough for now. He had to go find her. Despite his injury he was not going to hide out here.

Thea was back by now and help should be on the way, but it would take them half an hour to get here. He had to find Felicity before they arrived, so she wouldn't get hurt in the cross fire.

"Thea." She turned toward him trying to help him stand. "I need you to stay here in this room and lock the door behind me." Her expression was confusion.

"Behind you?" she replied. "You can't go out there. You can barely stand."

"I have to find my mate." He started hobbling towards the door.

"Oliver..." Thea was scared. He could tell she wanted him to stay but his Alpha was controlling him at the moment.

Before he walked out he reminded Thea to lock the door again. She gave him a brief nod as he left.

Felicity wasn't sure how long she had been in this stupid van, but she could barely feel her hands anymore. She couldn't keep the tears in anymore. If she was going to die she was going to let everything out. Felicity hadn't felt Oliver in a while. She was starting to doubt that he was okay. Are they just going to leave me here? She thought. What if everyone just forgot about her and she died in this van? Here comes the panic again. Oliver won't forget about you if he is still alive. Suddenly one of the doors to the van was swung open making her jump slightly. She felt someone grab her arm and drag her out roughly. Felicity yelped as he dragged her across the ground trying to get her to walk.

"Walk or I will put a bullet in your skull." She stiffened instantly at that voice. Felicity knew that voice. The voice that plagued her nightmares. Ray was alive and angry it seemed. She tried to walk but her legs had fallen asleep from waiting in the van so long. Ray didn't seem to care. He continued to drag her up the steps to the porch.

"We are going to end this now." He sneered in her ear. Oliver must have done something to make him so angry. She hoped that meant that he was okay. Ray stopped just inside the foyer of the house. He pushed her up against a wall and pulled the black cloth off. Her eyes had to adjust to the light again, but Ray didn't give her much time before putting his hand around her neck. He stared her in the eyes as if wanting to see the light go out of her as he squeezed.

"I'm not sure you are worth all this trouble but if I can't have you than neither can Oliver." Her eyes widen as she realized he was going to kill her. She couldn't breathe, and she couldn't defend herself because her wrists were still tied behind her. Felicity knew it wouldn't take much for his Alpha strength to squeeze the life out of her. Tears were falling down her face as she tried to breathe. She realized that Ray would be the last thing she saw before she died. Felicity felt herself start to black out as she saw movement behind Ray.

Oliver was making his way down the hall when he heard the front door open. He heard what sounded like Ray, but Thea killed Ray. Right? He thought. Oliver knew that it was hard to kill an Alpha, but he thought Thea had done the job. He would make sure it stuck this time. As he looked over the railing he spotted Ray cowering over someone. His instinct told him it was Felicity and she was terrified. Oliver was beyond crazed when he noticed Ray was trying to kill his Omega. He had new found energy at the thought of his mate being hurt.

Oliver used his Alpha strength and speed to jump over the railing and land right behind Ray.

Ray was so focused on what he was doing that he didn't even feel Oliver behind him. Oliver used that to his advantage. In one swift movement, he grabbed Rays head and snapped his neck. He watched as Ray fell to the floor and his hold on his mate loosened. Oliver reached to catch her before she fell to the floor. She's not dead. She can't be. He kept telling himself he would feel it if she was dead. Oliver put his ear down to hear for any breaths. He could hear the faintest sound come from her.

"Felicity, I'm here." He sobbed into her neck. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you." Oliver felt like a failure. What kind of Alpha would let his Omega get hurt? He was so focused on her breathing that he didn't notice she was still tied up. Oliver rolled her over, so he could untie her. He pulled out a knife from his pants and cut her binds. When she was free he saw how bloody her wrists had gotten. It made him even more angry. He looked over at Ray lying next to them. If he could kill him again he would have. Oliver turned back to his mate. She was starting to get the color back in her face, but he did notice that she had marks around her neck now. He brought his hand up to touch her neck. She made a slight noise. He thought she may be waking up, but she didn't. He needed to get her to a doctor now. Oliver picked her up and headed for the front door just as his back up arrived. When Oliver made it outside carrying Felicity, he saw his men arrive and take control of the scene. He noticed Digg coming up to them. Oliver also noticed that he had been shot and was still walking.

"Oliver... Are you guys all right?" He saw him look down at Felicity. "Oliver?"

"Digg. I'm fine." He replied. "Felicity needs help." Oliver looked back down at his mate. One of her hands was clutching his bloody shirt.

"Oliver, you are injured too. Let me have someone take her to the vehicle so you don't harm yourself any further." Oliver growled at him. Digg put his hands up.

"No one touches her." He replied. Oliver just got her back. How dare he suggest she go with another man.

"Oliver, you can barely stand." He replied. "You can supervise the whole way to the hospital." His eyes met Digg's. He knew he could trust Digg, but he was feeling very possessive right now. Oliver tightened his hold on Felicity. Digg was right though. He didn't want to pass out and harm her more.

Digg barely caught the small nod from Oliver. He motioned for a man to come over and take Felicity. Oliver knew him. His name was Roy and he was well respected within his Bratva crew. Roy made a move to take her, but Oliver didn't let go.

"If any harm comes to her, I will end you." Roy's eyes widen briefly before he nodded and took his mate from him. She was bloody and bruised but her grip was tight, and she didn't want to let go. It almost killed him to see her being carried away from him towards the vehicle.

"Oliver get in the vehicle." Oliver eyes followed Roy and Felicity heading to the car. When she was safely inside he turned back to Digg.

"Have extra guards on my mate as she heads to the hospital. I need her safe." He spoke as he headed towards where most of his men were gathering.

"Oliver don't you think you should go with her?"

"The bullet went through. I'm good." Digg looked at him with disbelief.

"You've lost blood."

"So have you. Maybe you should also go to the hospital." Digg just smiled at him.

"Fine. I'll go if you go." Oliver stopped suddenly as his vision started blurring.

"I need to make sure the crew know I'm here." He replied.

"Okay." Dig got in work mode. "What do you want to do with Rays men?"

"Kill them all. No one harms my mate or tries to take her away from me." Digg just nodded and walked over to relay his message.

It took them a little bit to wrap up the scene and get rid of the bodies. He made sure to have his men burn Rays body just in case. He had gathered Thea and they were on their way to the hospital finally. Despite his protests, he was going to get checked out. The blood from his bullet wound must have clotted because it wasn't bleeding as much, and he was no longer dizzy. He had checked with Roy multiple times to make sure they had made it safely and that Felicity was being cared for. Roy knew his life depended on Felicity being okay. Thea was huddled next to him in the back seat. He knew the attack had terrified her. Thea was so well protected by him and the Bratva that she never had anything like this happen. He had made sure of it. After all this was over he was going to go over all their security measures. This was not going to happen again.

They arrived at the hospital only a few minutes later. It wasn't a big hospital, but it would work until they could all be transported back to Starling city. As soon as he exited the vehicle, there were many nurses and doctors on him. He must have looked horrible. Oliver tried to tell him he was only here to see his mate that was brought in earlier, but Thea made him get checked out. Thea promised she would go find Felicity and reassure him. He watched as Thea retreated out of the room. His body was telling him that Felicity was near and he needed to be with her. He could also tell that she had not woke up yet. She was too calm to be awake.

The nurse came in a few minutes later to stitch him up. She offered him some pain meds, but he refused. He knew they would mess with his connection to Felicity and he wasn't about to let that go. Oliver had to know when she was waking up, so he could be there. Plus, he wanted to be lucid in case anything else were to happen. He wanted to be able to protect his family. Thea came back as the nurse was finishing on his shoulder. She waited for the nurse to leave before speaking to him.

"She's on the third floor in ICU." He immediately tensed.

"Why is she in ICU? Is she that bad?" Oliver was getting up to go find her when Thea eased him back on to the bed.

"Brother calm down. They just have her there until she wakes up. It's just a precaution." She reassured him. "She's fine. I made sure."

Oliver calmed down slightly. He would feel better once she was in sight.

"She has three guards on her plus Roy." He knew that but hearing her say it did make him feel a little better.

"How is everyone else?" He watched as Thea sat on the bed beside him.

"Digg is being patched up. He should be fine. I think the others are being patched up too. Digg said they should be fine." He was relieved that no one had been seriously hurt. They were all going to be fine. Felicity just had to wake up.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As soon as Oliver was patched up, he headed up to the ICU to check on Felicity. When he arrived on her floor, he saw Roy and a few other guards outside a room he assumed was his mates room. Roy noticed him and was instantly alert.

"Boss?" Roy looked nervous at the sight of him. He didn't know why.

"Roy. Do you have an update on my mates' condition?" Oliver wanted to know everything before he ran into her room. Roy was shifting nervously.

"The doctor is saying that besides some bruising and scratches she should be okay."

"Then why is she not awake yet." Oliver was angry now. Roy's eyes widened for a second before he continued.

"They say she passed out from all the stress and lack of oxygen, but she is remaining in a comatose state as a form of protection." Oliver just glared at him, so he kept going. "She should wake up on her own as soon as her body decides it is safe."

"How long?" Oliver looked towards her room and saw a couple nurses go in. He made his way over to the window so he could observe what was going on. Roy followed close behind. Oliver couldn't bear to see Felicity like this. She looked so frail and vulnerable. He would not leave her side until she was able to leave also.

"They say that it could be a couple hours or couple days." Roy said while they stood there watching the nurses tend to her. Oliver barely heard what Roy was saying. He couldn't take his eyes off his mate.

After the nurses were done, they started to walk out. Oliver stopped them before he went in. The younger nurse looked him up and down before stopping just outside the door.

"You are Oliver Queen, right?" she asked. Of course, she knew who he was, but he didn't care. He only cared about his mate and how she was being treated. If that meant using his name around the hospital he would.

"Yes, and that is my Omega. I want to know her condition." The nurse gave him a sympathetic look.

"Still no change. I'm sorry." She replied. "Give her some time. She will wake up when ready." Oliver let out a breath and walked into her room. It was bigger than most of the rooms on this floor. He had made sure of that. Only the best for his mate. Oliver moved closer to the bed and softly grabbed her hand. He just wanted to touch her. Part of him was ready to get in bed right next to her but he knew the staff frowned on that. He moved a chair closer to the bed and sat down. Oliver was not planning to move until his mate woke up.

He fell asleep still holding her hand and his head resting on the bed next to Felicity.

Oliver woke up to the sound of a rapid heartbeat and heavy breathing. He jolted up and was met with blue eyes. His mate was awake, but something was wrong.

"Felicity? Babe?" Oliver reached out to her. She was panicking. Her hands clutching the bed sheets. Before he could respond, the doctor and a couple nurses came running in. He growled at the intrusion as they tried to move him. Even the doctor knows that separating them would only cause more problems, so they let him stay while they worked.

Oliver saw them give her something to calm her down. That made him angry. He didn't like the thought of her being dosed up all the time. He glared at the doctor. "What are you giving her?"

"Calm down Mr. Queen." The doctor responded. "It's a mild sedative. Having her panic will only cause more damage."

"Oliver?" He was by her side in an instant as she called his name.

"Yes, my love." He could see she was fighting the sedative. Oliver came around and kissed her forehead. It was sweaty and warm. Felicity looked up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Oliver?" she reached out for his hand. He grabbed it. "Don't leave me here."

"Felicity, I will be here until we can both leave. You will not be alone ever again." He kissed her on the lips softly before she completely passed out. Her hand was still in his, but the grip was gone. She had succumbed to the sedative finally. The nurses and doctor had left while he was comforting his mate. He was thankful for that.

Felicity had been sleeping for a couple of hours when Roy knocked on the door. Oliver reluctantly tore himself away from his mate and made his way to the door. When he got closer Roy opened it enough to motion for him to come outside. He assumed it was, so they would not disturb felicity. Oliver gave Felicity one more lingering look before stepping out to see what Roy wanted.

"Roy, this better be important." He hated being away from felicity. She could wake up any time and he wanted to be there.

"Just got word from security downstairs. Felicity's parents are downstairs attempting to come up." Oliver was immediately angry. He would not let this go down.

"Not happening." Oliver was about to explode with anger.

"Diggle intercepted them, but the hospital still has her parents as her emergency contact. Digg took some men to stop them, but they are threatening to get a lawyer." Oliver couldn't believe this. After everything her father did to her he wanted to see her.

"I'm going to take care of this." He turned to Roy. "I want you and three other guards on this door. No one gets in. Understood." He turned and headed towards the elevator.

"Yes sir." He heard Roy behind him. Oliver trusted his men. Felicity should be fine while he was taking care of this situation.

Oliver arrived downstairs minutes later and he could sense the situation was getting worse at the security desk. Diggle and his guards were there trying to negotiate with the hospital security. He also noticed Mr. Kuttler was on the phone with his lawyer he assumed. A woman was standing next to Kuttler. He assumed it was Mrs. Kuttler although he had never met her. She was visibly upset and for a moment he felt sorry for her.

Oliver caught Diggle's eye before he made it to the security desk. Diggle turned to him surprised.

"Oliver, what are you doing down here?" Diggle asked.

"What do you think?" Oliver was seething as he glared over at Mr. Kuttler. "I'm not going to let this happen."

"I know but I have everything under control."

"Do you? Because Roy is saying that they might have a claim to see her."

Diggle looked away slightly and Oliver knew that Roy had been right.

"I told Roy not to tell you because I was going to take care of it."

"Tell me. Is the hospital going to let them see Felicity?" Oliver asked.

"There may be nothing we can do. The hospital has them as her emergency contact." Oliver saw Felicity's dad get off the phone and glared. He turned back to Digg.

"He is going nowhere near my mate as long as I have a breath in my body." Oliver moved past Digg and headed towards the man he despised more than anyone. He only stopped when he was mere inches from him. They both glared at each other. Noah spoke first breaking the silence.

"Well if it isn't the man that raped my daughter and nearly had her killed." He sneered at Oliver.

Oliver knew he was just trying to get a rise out of him and have him kicked out of the hospital. He couldn't be kicked out. His mate was here, and he was going to stay.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here after everything you've done."

Noah just smiled at him.

"What have I done besides make sure Felicity had a good life and a good husband." This man was bringing out the beast in him. His alpha was ready to attack to protect his mate.

"You are not going anywhere near Felicity. She is my mate now and I will protect her. Even from you." Her father laughed at that.

"Just because you took her virginity does not mean she is yours. We will be taking her home as soon as she is well."

"No, you won't. She is still asleep so when she wakes up I will let her know that you came. If she wants to see you I will allow it, but she will not go with you. She's a grown woman. You can't control her anymore." With that he turned around and headed back to the ICU. He would let his men and Diggle take care of this. Oliver needed to get back to Felicity. As he was walking away, he heard Noah screaming at him.

"I will take my daughter home." He screamed. Oliver ignored him as he got on the elevator. He could sense that his mate was close to waking up and he wanted to be there. When Oliver rounded the corner towards his mate's room, he saw the hallway just as he left it. Roy and his men had not moved from their spot outside the door. He nodded at them before making his way inside the room. Oliver could tell she was getting restless in her sleep. He hoped that meant she was waking up. He had to get her out of this hospital and back to the manor where security was easier to control. Oliver didn't trust Kuttler. He was very controlling when it came to Felicity.

Oliver took his place back next to his mate and held her hand. He brought her hand up to his mouth to kiss it when he felt her grip slightly. She was moving a little also.

"Felicity?" He spoke softly to ease her out of her slumber. Oliver felt her breathing quicken slightly as she woke up. Her eyes finally opened to find Oliver staring at her. She smiled, and he felt like he could finally breathe again. He felt like she was going to be okay.

"Hey babe." She spoke as she tried to pull him closer. He complied of course and placed a kiss on her lips.

"My love. I love you." Oliver replied as tears filled his eyes. "I was so worried." He felt his mate starting to get emotional too.

"I love you too." She said as she launched herself into his arms. Oliver was taken back at first but recovered quickly and tightened his hold on her. She was crying on his shoulder when he heard the door behind them open. It was just the nurse wanting to check Felicity out since she was awake now. Felicity was reluctant to release him.

The nurse was very nice and explained what they needed to do so she eased off him slightly. It was mentioned that Oliver should wait outside and of course his mate started freaking out, so the nurse allowed him to stay.

After the nurse was finished the doctor came in to double check everything. He was nice too, but Oliver could tell that Felicity was done with all the questions and tests.

"When can I go home?" He heard her ask the doctor.

"Mrs. Smoak, you just woke up." He replied. "We may move you, but we feel that we need to monitor you for a couple more days." Oliver caught her stare and could tell she was upset. He wasn't sure why, but he could tell she didn't like hospitals. Maybe he could talk to the staff about moving her to the manor where there would be more security. He didn't like the idea of her being moved to a different part of the hospital. It would be hard to control the security anywhere else. He barely registered the doctor leaving the room until Felicity called to him.

"Oliver." He was at her side in a second. She moved so he could slide into the bed beside her. Oliver got into her small bed and put his arm around her as she laid back. She still looked tired.

"You should get some more rest." She moved and wrapped her arm around him.

"I don't want to sleep anymore." Her head now rested on his chest. "I've been sleeping all day."

He just smiled as she yawned. Oliver knew he needed to tell her about her parents visit before they just showed up, but he couldn't do it. She looked so peaceful and he didn't want to cause her any more pain. It didn't take long before they fell asleep together.

Felicity woke up to someone yelling. She wasn't sure what was going on, but Oliver tensed next to her. He looked down at her before climbing out of bed to see what was going on. She clung to his hand to pull him back. He squeezed it once then kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll be right back." He told her as he headed for the door. Before he could get there, Roy burst in with Felicity's parents right behind him. He looked angry.

"Roy what's going on?"

"The hospital is making us leave the ICU or they will call the cops." He glanced behind him. "I believe Felicity's father is behind it."

"Oliver have your lap boy move so we can see our daughter." Roy instantly turned around to face Mr. Kuttler.

"Call me lap boy one more time." He sneered at him. Oliver just glared over at him. He was concerned with Felicity's well-being first.

"Roy it's okay." He put his hand on his shoulder. "Can you grab the rest of the security and head to the lobby? Have Diggle stay on the floor." Roy nodded and maneuver around the Kuttlers. Oliver didn't move an inch to let them in.

"Oliver?" He heard his mate in the background. "It's okay. They may come in."

He turned to look at her and could tell she had some uneasiness about this. Oliver turned back to her parents.

"You heard her." They started to move into the room, but Oliver held up one hand. "If you do anything to upset her I will make sure you don't walk out of here."

Mr. Kuttler scoffed at him and move into the room with his wife trailing behind him. Oliver stood at the door with his arms crossed.

They crossed the room to her bed. Oliver was waiting for any signal from Felicity that she is upset.

"Hey darling." Her father kissed her on the forehead. Mrs. Kuttler went to the other side of the bed to hug her daughter.

"Father." She was being very diplomatic.

"Me and your father have been trying to come see you since yesterday, but Oliver had us banned. Can you believe that? Your own parents." She glared back at him. Mrs. Kuttler didn't scare him. He saw Felicity roll her eyes.

"Mom after what dad did I can't blame him."

"Darling, it's the meds talking. We were only doing what was good for the company." Felicity was glaring at him now.

"I'm your daughter." She replied in disbelief.

"Now don't get so upset. Ray may not have been the best pick for you but our next one will be better." She looked up at him with a glare.

"Next one?"

"Honey." Her mom spoke. "We still need you to marry to save the company. It's the only way."

Felicity was getting upset again. She was shaking her head.

"No." She looked over at him and their eyes met. "I'm with Oliver and that's where I'm going to stay." Oliver made his way over to the end of the bed.

"Don't be ridiculous. Just because you had sex with him doesn't make him your mate. Now I have arranged for you to be moved to our home for the remainder of your healing."

"She's not going anywhere with you." Oliver finally spoke up. Her father turned to him. Anger clearly on his face directed at him.

"Can you give us some privacy?"

"My mate is staying with me and that's final." They were staring each other down.

"Felicity gather your things. We will return within the hour to collect you." Her father didn't even look down at her before he headed out the door with Donna behind him.

Felicity had never seen Oliver so angry before. She was used to seeing her father like that, but it was new to him. He was pacing the floor of her room as Diggle came in to check on them. Oliver stopped long enough to talk to his right-hand man.

"We are moving her now. Get the car." Digg nodded and headed out.

"Oliver?" He came over to sit on her bed. She knew they had to leave before her parents returned.

"I'm sorry we have to leave but I have to protect you even if it's from your parents." He clutched her hand and brought it up to his mouth to kiss.

"I understand Oliver. I don't want to stay here any longer." She was smiling at him. "I'm sorry you had to hear that. My father is my father."

She could tell how angry he was.

"Felicity, no father should try to sell his daughter to the highest bidder. That's not normal." She looked down at their joined hands.

"I know." She replied.

"I just keep thinking about us having kids and how I already want to protect them. No one will come near my daughter." That statement made her laugh.

"What's so funny?" he questioned while she was still laughing at him.

"Oliver, I can't believe you are already thinking about our daughter and keeping everyone away from her." She forced him to look at her and put her hand through his hair. "I know you will be the best father and I can't wait until it happens."

"Really?" Oliver looked so hopeful at the prospect of having kids. It made her heart soar. She kissed him on the lips and pulled him closer. They were interrupted by Diggle telling them the transport was ready.

"Are you ready to go?" Oliver asked her as he pulled the covers back.

"Yes. Let's go." She was already making her way out of bed. Before she could walk Oliver had her in his arms holding onto her. She held on around his neck.

"Oliver, I can walk." They were already down the hall and at the elevator before he responded.

"I know. I just want to make sure you don't overexert yourself. You're still healing." She rested her head on his shoulder as they rode the elevator down to the underground garage.


	15. Chapter 15

The trip from the hospital took a couple of hours. When they arrived at the manor, Felicity noticed that the security had tripled. She looked over at Oliver who looked at peace for once. He had barely said anything on the journey from the hospital. She knew that he was stressed about everything going on with her parents. Ray may be gone but in their society her parents were still in charge of her until she was 24 or married to someone. She wasn't sure what they were going to do. Her parents could come to the manor with the police and she would have no choice but to leave with them. Oliver knew this. He knew how it was, but she knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Felicity reached over to grab his hand as they pulled to a stop in front of the manor.

Oliver got out of the vehicle first. She noticed him scanning the area for anything suspicious before he leaned back in to pull her out. They had security guards on both sides of them while they entered the house. The foyer was full of security and a few other people. She noticed Thea had arrived and was waiting by the stairs with Raisa and Dr. Snow. Felicity felt a little exposed right now and motioned for Oliver to put her down. He just smirked a little and held her tighter as he began to walk up the stairs.

"Doctor." Oliver motioned for her to follow them up the stairs. She followed them into Oliver's bedroom and waited by the foot of the massive bed while Oliver laid her down. He pulled the comforter up over her before glancing back at Dr. Snow.

"Felicity, the doc is going to look you over while I go consult with some people." She felt him kiss her on the forehead before backing away. Felicity very much wanted to grab him and make him stay but she was tired of being so needy. The door closed behind Oliver and she was alone with Caitlin.

"Are you feeling okay, Felicity?" Caitlin asked her as she took her temperature. Felicity just nodded as she continued her exam. She was getting exhausted of all the tests and exams.

"Caitlin, I'm fine." Felicity told her. Caitlin stopped what she was doing and looked at her with a smile.

"Sorry, Felicity." She said. "You're probably sick of doctors, huh?" Felicity nodded.

"I just want to take a bath. Is that okay?" she looked up and Caitlin hopeful.

"That should be fine. Do you need any help?" she asked as Felicity started to get up.

"No. I'll be fine." Felicity stated. She just wanted to be alone to gather her thoughts. As she made her way over to the bathroom she felt the doctor hovering behind her. She knew Oliver had asked the doc to stay with her, but she really didn't need it. Caitlin was about to follow her in to the bathroom when Felicity turned around to stop her. Caitlin was slightly shocked at first but stayed on the outside. Felicity shut the bathroom door behind her and locked it.

Oliver had walked into his office where his team was meeting. Laurel Lance had just arrived and was trying to explain to him the legal ramifications of keeping Felicity away from her parents.

"Oliver, they have every right to take her back and set her up with someone. Until she is 24 that is the law." Oliver was glaring at her now.

"It's a stupid law." He crossed his arms and started to walk away.

"I know but until the law is changed there is nothing you can do." She followed him as he sat down on the couch. "There are a couple options though." He looked up at her.

"What are they?" he asked.

"If Felicity were to get pregnant, then you would have a claim to that baby. Felicity would be allowed to stay until the court could determine paternity. The parents would have no claim anymore." Oliver knew he wouldn't like it. He desperately wanted to procreate with Felicity but not like this.

"What is the other option?" he asked reluctantly. He saw Laurel take a breath before responding.

"You can have Felicity claim that her parents are abusive therefore keeping her with you until the court can verify that claim." Oliver looked at her like she was crazy. "Has she said anything to you that would give the impression of abuse."

"Does selling your daughter count?"

"Unfortunately, not." Laurel replied sadly.

Oliver had never asked Felicity this, but it wouldn't surprise him. The way she acted around her dad could mean some abuse had happened, but he really didn't want to have that conversation with his mate. She was so fragile right now. He was pretty sure she wasn't pregnant. They had only had sex a couple times in the last couple of weeks. Even if she was pregnant they wouldn't know for another week or so. He needed to talk to her first.

"Laurel thanks for everything but I need to speak with Felicity before I decide anything."

"Of course, Oliver." She gathered her things up. "Just let me know if there is anything else I can do." Laurel hugged him before heading out of the office.

Oliver looked over at John who had been silently observing the conversation with Laurel.

"What am I going to do John? I can't just let them come in here and take her."

"I know. We will figure out something." He replied. "Why don't you go see your mate and relax?"

"Relax?" he scoffed at Johns advice. "I'm so wound up right now, I can barely function."

"I understand but I need you rested. I will take care of anything that may come up tonight. Just go talk to her." Oliver finally relented and headed out the door.

He passed the guards at his bedroom door and nodded to them as he walked in. The room was quiet and the bed empty. Oliver was instantly on alert until he saw Caitlin sitting outside the bathroom. She looked up as he made his way over.

"Felicity is taking a bath and did not want me in there so here I am." She smiled at him.

"How was her exam? Anything I should know?" she stood up and handed him some notes. He barely looked at them before looking back at the doc.

"She seems fine. No complaints of pain or sickness. She is probably still sore but nothing she can't handle. I think she is getting sick of doctors." Caitlin started gathering her medical supplies. She handed him a couple of prescriptions.

"What are these for?" Oliver asked as he looked them over.

"Just in case. One is a sleep medication and one is a pain reliever." She responded. "She may not need them, but I want you to have them just in case." Oliver nodded at her and put them on the night stand.

"Thanks Caitlin." He said as she started to walk out of the room.

"You're welcome Mr. Queen." she smiled at left the room.

Oliver listened for any sounds coming from inside the bathroom. There was nothing. It made him uneasy, but he didn't want to overreact. She was probably just trying to relax. Something he wished he could do a lot easier.

After a few more minutes, he was tired of waiting so he knocked softly on the door.

"Go away Caitlin." He smiled when she responded. Her voice always put a smile on his face.

"It's Oliver, my love." He heard her gasp and then water splashing around. Then the lock on the door was undone and he saw the door swing open. The vision before him made his mouth water. She hadn't even bothered to put on a towel. His mate was standing there in all her naked glory for his eyes only. She was wet and a little soapy. He hair was up in a sloppy bun with strands falling from it. Oliver was so mesmerized he could no longer remember what he was going to discuss with her.

"Oliver?" Her voice broke him away from staring. He finally met her eyes. She was smirking slightly. "Are you going to come in?" She asked seductively. He reached out to touch her as she grabbed his hand and pulled him against her. Oliver was suddenly attacked by his mate like she couldn't get enough of him. He wasn't complaining though. Felicity grabbed his tie and pulled him down for a kiss as his hands were placed around her waist. He felt her moan inside his mouth as he moved his hands to her perfect round ass. When he reached her ass, she instantly moved to wrap her legs around him as he held her up.

"Felicity?" His pants were starting to get tighter and more uncomfortable. Oliver moved to place her on the bathroom counter. She hissed slightly as her backside hit the cold tile.

"Sorry baby." He kissed her on the forehead.

"Worth it." She breathed out as she pulled him back to kiss her. Their tongues fighting for dominance. He felt her start pulling at his dress shirt. "Too many clothes." Oliver agreed and helped to remove his shirt. As soon as his shirt was gone he felt her scrap her nails over his abdominal muscles making him growl. She looked up at him and nipped at his lip.

"I need you now my love." She announced to him as she was thrusting her wetness towards his constricted hard on. He moved on hand down her stomach and towards her clit. Wanting to prolong this as long as possible, he used one of his fingers to enter her. She was unbelievably wet. He couldn't believe how horny she was. Oliver wandered if this was part of the medicine she had been giving or part of her real heat. Either way he didn't care. He wanted her, and she desperately wanted him right now.

Oliver continued to pump his finger in and out of her tight pussy. He moved his other hand to her breast and started kneading it. Then he put it in his mouth and sucked. She moaned next to his ear and he could feel her clench on his finger, so he added another finger to get her there faster.

"Oh my god, Oliver." She pulled at his hair to grip something, anything. He could tell she was falling apart around him. Oliver pumped faster and faster as she found her release. He pumped his fingers all the way to the end of her orgasm. She was breathing so quickly now he was almost worried for her until he looked at she was smiling.

"Oliver…" she started. "I have no words." She pulled him down for a kiss.

"I aim to please." He chuckled next to her. His erection was still making itself known and Felicity could tell.

"Oliver?"

"Yes, my love." His forehead was against hers while they caught their breath.

"Shower or bed?" Oliver pulled away slightly to look at her. He knew what she was asking. They hadn't had shower sex yet and that sounded amazing right now.

"Definitely shower." He smirked at her before lifting her off the bathroom counter and towards the shower. Oliver placed her down on the cold tiles before turning the shower on. Once he had it at the right temperature, he moved back over to his mate and pushed her against one of the tiled walls. The water was already steaming up the bathroom as they continued to explore each other's body. Felicity noticed that he still had his slacks on, so she removed his belt and undid the buttons on his pants. They slide down and he kicked them out of the shower. She was thankful he was not wearing any underwear as she saw his erection spring to life. He was shocked when his mate pushed him up against the tiled wall and started kissing down his chiseled abs. He was in heaven. When Felicity made it down to his hard on, she looked up at him with a smirk. Before he could smirk back, she had his erection in her mouth. His head jerked back against the tile as she took all of him in. He couldn't believe how much she could take. She was amazing at this.

"Oh god, Felicity." She continued to suck and twirl her tongue around him. It took everything he had not to put his hand in her hair and pull. He knew he was going to come soon if she didn't stop. Oliver really wanted to be inside her, so he pulled her up to him. She had a confused look on her face.

"Babe, I swear that was amazing, but I want to come inside you." He confessed to her. She blushed slightly and then smile as he pushed her face first against the wet tile. Oliver reached around and placed a finger at the top of her clit and started moving it. She moaned against the wall.

"Now Oliver. I need you now." He smiled and placed a hand on the tile next to her as he pushed himself into her from behind. She gasped as she took him all the way in. The feeling was amazing. He pulled out a bit before slamming back in. She grasps towards the tile trying to grab on to anything as he was slamming into her.

"Faster, Oliver." She barely managed to speak to him as she was out of breath. Oliver listened to his mate immediately and picked up his pace. He was slow close.

"Are you close baby?" he whispered in her ear as he continued his pace. All she could do was nod and, so he kept going. He wanted to speed things up, so he lifted her leg to get a better angle. That must have sent her over the edge because he felt her clench against his member and scream out.

"Yes!" Her screams sent him over the edge as well. After a few more pumps, he felt his orgasm as he sent his load into his mate. His Alpha self was very pleased with this. They could potentially reproduce soon, and he was okay with that. She was his forever.

Oliver was holding his mate up as she came down from her orgasmic high. She turned around to face him and he kissed her passionately. She pulled away and leaned against his chest. Her breathing was finally getting back to normal. She looked up at him with blue eyes.

"I love you mate." She stated with a sleepy smile. He kissed her on the forehead. "I love you too mate." He pulled her closer and tightened his hold. "Mine." He growled. Felicity was fading fast, so he scooped her up and headed out of the bathroom. He laid her down in the bed and climbed in behind her. They would worry about their problems tomorrow. It wasn't long before he too was passed out wrapped around his mate.

Felicity woke hours later feeling extremely hot and trapped under something. It would have triggered a panic attack if she didn't recognize that it was Oliver wrapped around her. She sighed against his chest before trying to extricate herself from his strong arms. Oliver just tightened his hold on her. She leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Oliver, my love." He moved slightly but not enough. "Oliver." She said a little louder this time. That worked because he was up in an instant. She could tell he was on alert for something wrong. After he had surveyed the room, his heart rate calmed down and he looked at Felicity. His eyes instantly softening at her.

"Are you okay? What wrong?" he was looking her over. She placed a hand on his cheek.

"Oliver, I'm fine. I just need to use the restroom." He rushed out of bed and helped her up. They were both still naked and she could feel him admiring her as she walked towards the bathroom.

After she finished relieving herself, she pulled on the dress shirt that she had ripped off Oliver the previous night. It felt nice on her skin and had her mates scent on it. She couldn't get enough of that scent. When she walked out of the bathroom, Oliver was sitting on the bed. His eyes darkened as he caught sight of her in his discarded shirt. She made it around the bed and jumped into his lap. He couldn't help staring at her in his shirt.

"What?" she asked.

"I have new fondness for this shirt." He stroked her bare thigh. She blushed at him staring at her.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I kept it." She asked.

"Of course not." He leaned in to kiss her. "What's mine is yours."

Oliver flipped her around until he was laying on top of her. That was his favorite position. Before he can go any further, there was a knock on the bedroom door. Oliver growled into her neck. He was clearly annoyed at the intrusion. Felicity placed on hand on his cheek to try and calm him down.

"It's okay. Go see who it is then we can get back to this." She pulled him down to kiss her before he removed himself from her embrace. Already missing his warmth, Felicity pulled the covers around her and snuggled into the bed. She could vaguely hear the voices at the door.

After a couple more minutes, she looked towards the door again. The door was closed, and Oliver was no longer in the room. She wondered what could be so important that he wouldn't let her know he was leaving. Felicity got out of bed and walked over to the door. She placed her ear next to it but couldn't hear anything. When she cracked the door open all she could see was an empty hallway and two guards waiting outside.

"Do you need anything miss." One of the guards asked her. She had just poked her head out because she was only wearing Oliver's shirt right now.

"Um…do you know where Oliver went?" she felt nervous when the two guards looked at each other before looking back at her. She felt like they were probably going to lie to her anyway.

"Oliver had to tend to a disturbance downstairs." He finally answered.

"What kind of disturbance?" Felicity had a feeling that it was her father, but she wasn't going to jump to conclusions. She was angry all of sudden. How dare her father come to her mate's house and demand things. She was not going to allow it. Without thinking she took off down the hallway and towards the stairs. She knew that the guards were following her, but she didn't care. Her father was out of control. It didn't take her long to make it downstairs. She didn't miss the many looks she received from the guards as she ran past them in only a shirt and underwear. Felicity heard shouting coming from the living room that was just off the foyer and she headed for it.

Without thinking she pushed the double doors open and rushed inside. She probably should have put some pants on she thought before she rushed down here. The room was full of people. She could immediately tell Oliver's men from her dads. It looked like her dad had his lawyer as well. She also noticed some of the police department was here backing her father. She barely glanced at him before her eyes landing on Oliver. His eyes were angry. He looked like he was about to explode, and she could feel him losing it. Her father was the first to speak up at her intrusion.

"Hello, my daughter. Guess we won't have to search this mansion for you. Thanks for making it so easy." He spoke without even looking at her. Oliver was now glaring at her father.

"Oliver?" she finally spoke up.

"Digg take Felicity back upstairs." He started to usher her out when she moved around him.

"No. I'm not going anywhere." She glared at Oliver then looked over at her father who was smiling like an evil villain. "What are you doing here?"

Her father moved closer to her as she backed away.

"Kuttler." Oliver warned as her father came closer.

"Felicity. I'm here with my lawyer and the police to enforce the law. You are still under my authority for a few more years whether you like it or not." She looked over at her mate. He was seething.

One of her father's men came up behind her and grabbed her arm roughly. She tried to get out of his grip when she heard a growl behind her. Oliver had to man in a headlock before she could blink. Then all hell broke loose. Both sides went crazy at each other. The police were trying to break it up but it no use. She had lost sight of Oliver as one of his men was trying to shield her from all the mayhem. Felicity heard a glass break nearby. When she looked around the guard holding her she saw that her mate had handcuffs on and was face down on the floor.

She forced the guard to stand down as she ran over to where Oliver was being arrested. When she reached him, she knelt to touch him. Then she glared up to her father. He was just smiling as the police officer pulled Oliver to stand up. She rushed over to her father hoping to diffuse the situation.

"Dad don't do this. Please." She pleaded with him. Oliver was struggling against the cuffs, but his eyes were on her. Her eyes were starting to water at the sight of him restrained. She knew what she had to do. Oliver was her mate and they would always be connected but her father would not stop until he was dead. She knew that.

"I'll go with you peacefully if you let Oliver go. Please." She was openly crying now. Her father's smile grew wider in that moment.

"Felicity. Don't." Oliver screamed behind her. He was still struggling against his bonds. She couldn't bear to look at him, so she continued to look her father in the eyes.

"Felicity, I knew you would eventually see this my way." He tried to put an arm around her, but she cringed away from him. He settled for grabbing her upper arm and pulled her toward the door with his men following him. As they passed Oliver she couldn't bring herself to look back at him. It was too hard. Her father dragged her outside not even caring that she had no coat or pants for that matter. Before she knew it, she was being forced into the back of a black SUV wedged in between two of his men. One of the men had their hand on her exposed thigh which made her cry even more. She had made a horrible mistake, but she had to save her love even if it meant giving in to her father.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Oliver could do nothing as he watched his mate being dragged away by her father. He hated the feeling of not being able to save her. The police officer still had him in hand cuffs and the rest of his men were also being detained. Noah came back into his view and was talking with the officers. All Oliver could do was glare at the man that was controlling everything at the moment.

"Call them off Kuttler." Oliver spit at him. Despite Felicity sacrificing herself to save him, Oliver knew he would be going downtown to the station.

"Calm down Oliver." Noah moved to stand in front of him. "I do not know what my daughter sees in you. You're so angry and possessive."

"I will hunt you down." Oliver was struggling as the officer tried to keep his grasp on him.

"I don't doubt that but by the time you get out Felicity will be long gone." Noah turned to walk away ending the conversation. He watched as Noah and all his men left his residence. The officer grabbed him and started pushing him towards the front entrance. Before they could exit, his eye caught movement on the stairs. He knew it was Thea and he knew she would be angry. She always insisted that the police officers in this town were after their family. Guess she was right for once he thought. Thea came barreling down the stairs and stopped in front of the office that held him in his grip. She was right up in his face.

"Where are you taking my brother?" she hissed at him. The officer barely blinked.

"Your brother is being arrested maam." Thea huffed at him.

"For what? For trying to protect his mate in his own home?" The officer just rolled his eyes. Oliver needed to get her to calm down before she got arrested too.

"Thea?" she finally looked over at him with softened eyes.

"Oliver? I can't let this happen."

"It's okay. Don't worry. I won't be gone long. Do me a favor and call Laurel." The officer was pushing him out the door again before Thea could respond. He noticed that the rest of his men were being pushed into police vans also including Roy and Digg. They were all handcuffed together. It shouldn't surprise him that he could get arrested in his own home. Laurel would take care of this and he would be back out looking for his mate. Nothing would stop him.

Felicity tried not to think of the two creepy men that she sat between in the back of the van. She really should have put on pants. One of the men had zip tied her wrist together as they waited for her father to come back. The man on her right still had his hand on her thigh but it was stationary for now. Just then she noticed her father come out of the house and get in the front passenger seat and they started moving. She felt a tear roll down her face as they drove away. Her father turned in his seat to look her over. She just rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Hey pumpkin" he smiled at her. She just continued to ignore him. "Felicity, I am sorry it had to go down like that. I never wanted to hurt you, but you left me no choice."

She turned to glare at him. How could he be blaming her for this?

"Don't you dare." She angrily replied. "You may as well kill me now because I refuse to be used by you anymore?"

"Oh Felicity..." he turned back in his seat ignoring her comment. That angered her even more. She felt like a fight. If she had a knife she would have already stabbed the guy next to her.

"Where are we going?" she knew her dad wouldn't take her back to their house. That would be the first place Oliver would come. They were headed into the city.

"Somewhere he can't find you for now." She huffed at that. He was always so cryptic, and it annoyed her so much. She had a feeling they were headed to the penthouse downtown. It was the only place that made since if they weren't leaving the country. She disregarded that thought as they passed the building that housed the penthouse. Now she was confused. Where else could they be going?

The vehicle drove a couple of miles farther before stopping in front of another skyscraper. This one was twice the size of Kuttler Inc. It looked to be an apartment building by the looks of the balcony's attached to it.

Her father turned back towards her and smiled at her confused look.

"You're home." Before she could respond he was out of the van. The touchy guy next to her grabbed her arm and dragged her out. They moved into the building. No one seemed to notice that four large men were forcing her into the elevator. She watched as her father pushed the button to the penthouse floor. Who did we know that leaved here she thought?

The doors to the elevator opened to reveal the most amazing penthouse she had ever seen. She knew she had never been here before and that thought scared her. Felicity looked at her father as he made his way off the elevator. She was forced off by the men that were behind her. Before she could ask anything, a man appeared in front of them. He instantly looked her up and down making her uncomfortable. The man was older looking. He looked to be the age of her father. She was not having a good feeling about this. The man walked over to great her father but her kept glancing over at her.

"Noah, so nice to see you again." They shook hands and smiled at each other. "This must be your daughter Felicity." He spoke while moving closer to her. She found herself moving back but her father's goons held her in place. The man smiled at her and placed his finger against her cheek. It was like he was memorizing everything about her and it was creepy. He got closer and she felt him breathe in her scent. She knew that act was very intimate and other Alphas could tell if someone was sniffing their Omega. It could cause a lot of problems in the future but right now she just wanted to get away from this man. The man suddenly grabbed her by her shoulders and glared back at Noah.

"You didn't tell me she was bonded with an Alpha." He sneered at her father. It didn't faze him.

"Do you really care Malcom? She can still give you heirs and they will be gorgeous." What did her father just say about heirs? Seriously she thought. This man was old enough to be her father. He released her and walked back over to her father.

"And what of her mate? What if he comes looking for her?" This man Malcom looked scared. Coming between an Alpha and his Omega never ended well. Her father looked unaffected by his anger.

"He won't. I took care of him. Now do we have a deal or not?"

"I don't like being lied to Kuttler, but she is beautiful, and I need an heir soon." He looked back over at her. "Deal." She watched them shake hands. Her father then walked over to her.

"Felicity say hello to your soon to be husband, Malcom Merlyn."

"I'm not marrying him." Her father always looked irritated when she spoke. Like she was supposed to just sit in the corner and say nothing. "My mate is Oliver and I will wait for him." She spat at her father. He grabbed her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him.

"You will do as you are told daughter." He released her and looked over at Malcom. "She's all yours." With one last look at her he headed for the elevator. His men finally letting her go to follow him. Felicity just starred after him. She couldn't believe he was leaving her here with this stranger. I guess it really shouldn't surprise her now, but she had hoped her father would go back on his word and leave her alone. She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by a presence next to her. Of course, she knew who it was. Her nightmare was standing in her bubble. He was coaxing her to look him in the eye. She had no choice she had to look at him, but she wouldn't cry. At least not in front of him.

"Felicity? I'm going to have my maid Rosa show you to your room." She saw a woman standing behind him. Had she been there the whole time? He grabbed something from the table and came back over. It was a knife. She backed up towards the elevator. He held her in place as he cut her binds. She could finally move her arms, but she noticed they were bloody.

"Rosa?" he addressed the maid. "Take my new fiancé to her room. Get her some food and fix her wrists." The maid came over to her and ushered her down the hall. Felicity felt a panic attack coming on.

Oliver was seated at one of the desks in the police station when he felt it. He wasn't sure at first what it was, but the more time went on he knew. There was an Alpha that was scenting his Omega. He could not handle it. Oliver slammed his fist on the desk and a growl escaped from him. It caused everyone in the room to stand up and be on alert. His men were still in the holding cell, but they were getting restless. When he had taken Felicity as his Omega they had become very protective of her. Anytime he felt her pain they would feel it too.

He didn't know what to do so he started pacing. His mate was being scented and was probably in danger and he could not leave. Just as he was about to bolt from the precinct he noticed Laurel come rushing over. She looked concerned.

"Oliver? Are you okay?"

"I need to save my mate." He knew she understood this, but she still had a job to do. It was a lot of work taking care of his legal problems.

"Oliver. My father is saying you attacked first and that Noah is pressing charges." He didn't like where this was going. If he had to stay her any longer he would go insane. "But since it happened on your property I managed to get it thrown out." She smirked at that.

"Thanks Laurel. I owe you one." She rolled her eyes.

"You owe me a lot more than one but ill collect later. Go get Felicity." He almost sprinted out of the building when he remembered his men.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of them." He gave her a thankful look and headed out to start searching.

Felicity was lead to a room on the far side of the penthouse. This place was so huge she could see herself getting lost in here. The maid had shown her around the room when they entered. The room was huge. She noticed the large king size bed next to the wall. There was also a massive closet and a bathroom attached. Rosa went into the bathroom and retrieve a first aid kit. She motioned for her to sit down at the vanity next to her bed. Felicity really didn't care about her wounds, but she went ahead and sat down.

Rosa started to apply an ointment on her wrists while Felicity glanced around the room. She noticed another door across the room.

"Rosa?"

"Yes, Miss Felicity?" Rosa didn't even look up from what she was doing.

"Where does that door lead to?" Rosa glanced up as she pointed towards the door.

"Oh, that is the balcony. No need to go out there. It's too cold." She replied and finished wrapping her wrists. "There all done."

"Thank you." Felicity got up and headed over to the balcony door. She could see the large balcony and the rest of the city landscape. It was beautiful she thought.

"Miss Felicity. Are you hungry?" Rosa asked her. Felicity shook her head.

"No, I'm fine."

She didn't even want to think about food. Her something had been going crazy all day. She assumed it was from the stressful day.

"Miss Felicity. Mr. Merlyn wants you to eat so I will bring food." The maid was gone before she could say no again.

Felicity realized she was still in Oliver's shirt from this morning. It was the only thing she had of his. She knew she needed to take it off and change into something more comfortable, but she hesitated. The shirt still smelled like him and she couldn't get enough. Felicity collapsed onto the bed and curled up into the fetal position. How had everything gotten so crazy in her life? Her family had abandoned her, and her mate was out there somewhere without her. She wasn't sure how the bonding thing worked but she knew she could feel him. It was an anxiousness that wasn't hers. She wondered if he could pick up her scent and find her here in this penthouse.

She noticed Rosa come back in the room with a tray of food that she sat down beside the bed. She came over and forced Felicity to sit up.

"I'm not hungry." She told her once more. Rosa just gave her a look.

"Fine you will eat later. At least remove that shirt and let me draw you a bath." A bath did sound nice. She was afraid to take off the shirt. Rosa might discard it and she would not allow that. Felicity would have to hide it somewhere.

"A bath does sound nice." That seemed to appease Rosa and she ran to the bathroom. Felicity got up and slowly followed her. The bath tub was more like a jacuzzi and it was already half full when she came in there. It looked so amazing right now. Rosa motioned for her to remove the shirt and her underwear. She was too tired to care about modesty and stripped down completely. Before she got in she looked in the mirror and noticed a couple bruises layering her skin. Felicity couldn't remember when she received them. Without another thought, she got into the tub and let the warm water soothe her sore muscles. She was so comfortable she almost forgot she was a prisoner here. It was kind of creepy how Rosa sat in the bathroom and waited for her to finish.

Oliver was going out of his mind with worry. It had been three days since Felicity had been taken away and they were no closer to finding her. He had people on both her parents hoping that one of them would lead him to his mate. Thea had been hovering over him. She was worried about him sleeping and eating. He found it hard to sleep in his room without Felicity. Her scent was everywhere. He loved her scent, but it was distracting him from sleep. So, most nights he got a few hours on the couch in his office. His team was working on finding Felicity 24/7. There was nothing else he could do. He worried that their bond may be broken if they are away from each other too long. Oliver hadn't felt her in a couple of days. He knew she was alive but that was it. I guess that was enough for now.

Felicity was still in bed even though she knew it must be close to noon by now. She could not get herself out of bed most days and after the first day Rosa stopped trying. Felicity had not seen Malcom since their first meeting when her dad dropped her off and for that she was thankful. She worried that maybe she was feeling the depression of being away from Oliver. Her body was on fire and she felt like she would be sick at any moment. She had never felt this way before. Maybe they had given her something in her food.

She barely even moved when she heard the door open. Felicity knew it was Rosa with food even though she barely touched it since she came here. She didn't trust these people and she felt sick, so eating was not happening. Rosa came over and sat on her bed. She may hate Malcom, but Rosa was always nice to her. Almost like what a mother should be like even though she was being paid to do it. Rosa placed a hand on her sweaty forehead. The expression on her face didn't seem good.

"Miss Felicity you are burning up." She got up and headed for the door. "We need a doctor." When she mentioned doctor, Felicity tried to get out of bed but found it too strenuous and laid back down.

"No Rosa. No doctor." She attempted to shout but Rosa was already gone. She was only gone a couple minutes and was back with a man she didn't recognize. He kneeled beside her and started poking and prodding at her. He also asked her a couple questions and mentioned getting a blood sample. That was not happening. She instantly tried to escape from him and move across the bed.

"No needles." She yelled at him. The doctor looked at Rosa. She noticed that they were having a silent conversation. Rosa walked backed out into the hall and came back with a couple guards. They each took a side and held her down, so the doctor could poke her with the needle. Felicity found herself glaring at Rosa until she felt the needle insert into her arm. She yelped slightly. The doctor took two vials of blood she noticed. The sight of blood made her nauseous even if it was her own blood. Before the guards let her go the doctor pulled out another syringe that was full of some kind of blue liquid. Now she was freaking out. After the Ray incident she was not trusting any syringe.

"Relax. It's just for the fever." The doctor must have noticed her freak out. That did seem to make her feel a little better. The syringe was inserted into her arm until all the liquid was gone. She saw the doctor put his supplies away and started to walk out with Rosa. The guards finally let her go but she couldn't move. What was in that syringe that would make her feel like this. The last thing she remembered was Rosa talking with the doctor.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Felicity was slowly starting to wake up, but it was difficult. Whatever was in that syringe had completely knocked her out. She had hoped that the doctor was telling the truth about what it was for, but she knew she would never fully trust anyone here. When her father had introduced her to her new husband she had been shocked. She couldn't believe he had found another financial backer so soon after Ray. Felicity wasn't naïve about the situation. She knew her father was using her to save the company. The company that she had helped make profitable. How could she foresee that her father would drink and gamble away most of the earnings they had acquired? Felicity could not stop thinking about Oliver. Every now and then she would feel this emotion she knew wasn't hers. It was her Alpha and she could feel his anger in the beginning. Then it turned to sadness. She was worried about him but if this was going to be her life she would have to let him go. That would be very difficult for her, but Oliver and his family did not deserve what her father could do.

She rolled over in the bed and eventually could open her eyes. Felicity was relieved to see that she was alone finally. Rosa was nice, but she tended to hover. She guessed that was what Merlyn wanted. He must be concerned that she would jump out the window or something. Maybe that was a better option than being that man's wife. She looked down at herself and noticed that she was in a new pair of pajamas. Why would they change her unless it had been more than one night? She looked around for anything telling her what day it was. Of course, there was nothing. She had lost her phone some time ago.

She climbed out of bed and made her way over to the bathroom. Sleeping that long made her really have to pee. She was still a little wobbly from the drugs in her system, but she managed to relieve herself without too much trouble. As she was washing her hands she noticed her reflection in the mirror. She looked like she had just woken up obviously. Her hair was all over the place. She also noticed the bruise on her arm from them taking blood. While she was finishing in the bathroom she heard the door of her bedroom open. Then there was a knock on the bathroom door. She just rolled her eyes and walked to open it even though she already knew who was on the other side.

As she guessed, Rosa was on the other side holding a tray of food.

"Miss Felicity, I'm so glad you are awake. I brought food." She hurried and put the tray next to the bed as Felicity followed her.

"Rosa? How long was I asleep?" Rosa was still busy getting the food ready when she looked up at her.

"Only a couple days." She responded like it was no big deal that she had slept two days away. That made her angry.

"What was in that syringe Rosa?"

"It was something to make you feel better and help you relax." Felicity was getting irritated.

"I didn't need to relax. I just wasn't feeling good." Rosa looked up at her.

"Please eat. Mr. Merlyn would like to see you after breakfast." That confused Felicity because he had made no attempt to see her the whole time she had been here.

She still wasn't hungry but sat down and tried to nibble on some toast. Her stomach was still a little queasy and nothing sounded good. Rosa watched as she ate. She found herself wanting to glare over at her but decided against it. After she finished some toast and a couple pieces of fruit she was done. She moved the tray away and Rosa came to collect it.

"Now let's get you dressed." Rosa went over to her dresser and pulled out a skirt and blouse.

"Why am I getting dressed? I'm not even leaving the penthouse." Rosa just motioned for her to put on the clothes.

"Mr. Merlyn wants you to look nice when you see him." She responded.

She couldn't believe how annoying this man was. He wanted her to look nice. She had been sick and had just woken up. Rosa had her work cut out for her.

After the white skirt and yellow blouse were on her, Rosa sat her in front of the vanity and brushed her hair. Then she curled it slightly, so it didn't look like she had been asleep for two days. Rosa finished the look with some makeup. Even Felicity had to admit she looked nice. Rosa placed some flats on the floor in front of her and she slipped them on. There was a knock at her door and Rosa went to answer it. It was a guard that was going to escort them to Malcolm's office apparently. Rosa motioned for her to exit the room and follow the guard. They walked out into the hall and Rosa walked beside her as the guard lead the way. It was a big penthouse, but it did not take them long to arrive outside his office. The guard knocked once, and she heard Malcom's voice telling him to enter. The guard opened the door and she went inside with Rosa by her side. The office was intense she thought. Malcolm was sitting behind a mahogany wood desk and the walls were painted in green. It was actually kind of nice. He looked up at her as she walked towards him.

"Sit." He spoke harshly at her. "Rosa, you may leave."

Rosa quickly ran out of the room leaving her alone with this man. He continued to ignore her as he worked on some paperwork. The silence was going to drive her crazy.

"So, you wanted to see me." She finally spoke up. When he did look up at her his eyes were angry. She couldn't imagine what she could have done to anger him already. He got up and walked around his desk to stand in front of her. She tried to move away but the chair stopped her. Malcom was leaning back against his desk with his arms closed.

"I guess congratulations are in order." She was almost too scared to ask what he was talking about. It could be anything.

"I don't know…" he held up his hand.

"No talking until I'm done." She sat back against the chair as he continued to glare at her. "I had the doctor run some tests on you while you were ill. It appears that you are with child." She was not expecting that. So, her and Oliver were never super careful, but they had only had sex a few times. She found herself putting her arms around her midsection in an effort to protect her baby.

"It seems your father gave me a fiancé that is no good. I can't let you have the baby of another man." Malcom continued talking like he hadn't just gave her the best and worst news ever. "If it is discovered that you are pregnant than your mate will have a claim to get you out of this marriage. I will not let that happen."

Felicity was barely listening to him at the moment. She couldn't stop thinking about her unborn child. What would Oliver do if he found out?

"Felicity are you even listening to me?" he got closer to her and she looked up. "Answer me."

"Yes. I'm listening. What are you getting at?" she spat at him. Whatever happened to her she had to save this child. She would save it.

"The doctor is prepared to come over and take care of this problem for me. And for you of course. This will help you to forget about your mate and commit to your new husband." He walked back behind his desk and started working on his work again.

She stood up and leaned across his desk.

"I am not going to let you harm my child." She yelled at him. "I don't care what you do to me but harm my child and I'll make you pay." She saw him smirk at her.

"This conversation is over. Rosa is outside waiting to take you back to your room." He dismissed her. She felt deflated at his remark. Felicity felt a new energy as she turned and left the room. She was going to save her child.

Felicity being gone had really taken a toll on Oliver. She had been gone now for almost a week and he could barely feel her anymore. At least when he felt her emotions he knew she was alive. He wasn't so sure anymore. Diggle had been working with his IT team to find anything but so far, they had come up empty. Oliver spent most of his days hovering over his team to make them work faster. He knew logically that it wouldn't help the situation, but he had no choice. Felicity was his life. She was all he could think about

"I think I got something here." He looked up and saw that it was Cisco his lead tech guru. Oliver walked over to his station to see what he had found.

"This better be good." He knew he was intimidating Cisco but at the moment he just needed news. He nervously started pulling up something. It looked to be bank records for Noah Kuttler.

"Looks like your mate's father just received a huge payout into his bank account. And when I say huge I mean like gigantic." Cisco was excited about this information. "Like 10 million huge." Oliver felt his excitement as well.

"That could be who she is with." Oliver concluded. Cisco smiled.

"Exactly boss."

"Who did it come from?" he was eager to hear so he could go get Felicity.

"This is what is a little weird. It looks like it came from a Merlyn Global company. The only person that could authorize such a payout would be the Malcolm Merlyn. Why would he have Felicity?" Cisco was confused but Oliver knew. He knew the story behind Malcom and it wasn't good. The Merlyn's were well known in Starling. After Malcom's wife and son were brutally murdered in the Glades, he had become a different person. Oliver had heard that he was not in great shape and would need an heir to secure his company's future. That must be why Noah had set up the marriage with Malcom. Oliver didn't want Felicity anywhere near that man. He was ruthless in the business world. Oliver himself had had some run ins with the man while trying to secure certain holdings around town.

"Good work Cisco." He patted him on the back and headed to grab his men. She would be back in his arms by the end of the night.

Felicity was pacing in her room. After Malcom had informed her of the pregnancy she couldn't sleep or eat. She was so worried what Malcom would do. He could order something put in her food or have her injected with something. She knew he planned to have the doctor come by this afternoon and "take care of the problem". Felicity was scared for herself and her unborn baby. Rosa had tried to get her to eat multiple times and she refused. She decided that she had to attempt to escape this prison. For her baby. Well for their baby. How could she forget Oliver? Her Alpha she would never forget. He would be such a good father she thought as her hands came to her still small stomach.

Felicity decided that she would no longer sulk in her room waiting for the inevitable. She would do something. She changed out of her sleeping clothes and into jeans and a shirt before putting a hoodie over her head. Felicity wasn't sure what her plan was yet, but she knew she needed a phone or a computer. She also had a balcony but that was a last resort. She may be able to make it to the balcony below, but she wasn't about to risk her baby's life.

Felicity knew that her door was locked so she had to get Rosa to come to her somehow. Rosa was always on standby if she was needed. Felicity had a call button that she would hit if she was hungry or needed anything. Her goes nothing she thought as she hit the call button and waited. It took only 2 minutes before Rosa was rushing in.

"Miss Felicity I am so glad you called me. Are you hungry now?" she asked as she moved closer to her.

"Actually, yes I am." She lied hoping that she would take the bait.

"I'll have the cook bring something up." Rosa turned around to make a call from the phone she always kept with her. Felicity knew this was her only choice. She really didn't want to hurt her, but she didn't have a choice. Her and her baby were escaping. When Rosa turned, Felicity attacked. She hit her on the head with the lamp that was at her bedside. Rosa instantly collapsed and dropped the phone next to her. Felicity quickly grabbed the phone and headed for the door hoping that Rosa didn't bring any guards with her. Luckily for her there were no guards outside her door, so she made her way down the hall.

As soon as Oliver received the intel from Cisco, he was in action. He got Digg and Roy and they headed over to Merlyn Global. Oliver knew that Malcom had an apartment on the top floor of his company. He also knew that Felicity would probably be there. His mind couldn't stop thinking about what she was going through while they were apart. Once she was back in his arms, they were going to have a serious talk about her sacrificing herself like that.

It wasn't long before Oliver and his men arrived outside Merlyn Global. They headed inside. He knew that during the day Malcom would be in his office so that is well he was going first. Oliver hoped that he could persuade Malcom to release his mate from this marriage contract that she had been sold in to. He hoped they could solve this like civilized people but if not, he would make Malcom release Felicity.

Felicity made it to the living room area when she heard the elevator ding. Someone was coming up. She really wished she had some kind of weapon. Anything to protect her and her child. She ducked into a nearby room before anyone could see here. The room turned out to be another bedroom. It didn't look like anyone was staying here though. She looked around the room trying to find anything. It looked like a boy's room, so she hoped that there was a baseball bat. Felicity could hear people outside running past the room she was in. She didn't find a bat, but she did find a golf club. That would have to work she thought.

Oliver didn't even bother with the front desk. He was going up to Malcom's office and he would see him. Roy and Diggle followed him up just in case. He wasn't taking any chances with his mate. Since he walked into this building he could feel that she was close. That made him feel better and he hoped that she knew he was near. He hoped she knew that he would never stop looking.

When they reached the executive floor, the assistant to Malcom looked up confused that no one had said they were coming.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Merlyn is very busy."

"My name is Oliver Queen and I won't be long." He replied as he walked right past her and into the office. Malcom was on the phone when he walked in. He didn't notice him right away but as soon as he looked up Oliver could see him tense. Oliver decided to stand and wait for him to get off the phone. Finally, he finished his conversation and hung up the phone.

"Oliver, what do I owe the pleasure." He smirked at him. Oliver was barely holding it together. He slowly walked over to Malcom's desk.

"I think you know why I'm here. Just hand her over and I'll be out of your business."

"You know I can't do that. I paid for her and she will marry me." He watched as Malcom got up and walked around his desk to stand in front of Oliver.

They both stood staring each other down before Oliver lost it. He grabbed Malcom and slammed his head on the desk. Leaning to speak in his ear as he struggled against Oliver.

"Let my mate go and I'll go away." Oliver pulled Malcom off the desk and dragged him out of the office. Digg quirked his eyebrow at him.

"I see that went well." Oliver just smiled at him.

"We are going to get Felicity." He was still dragging Malcom along next to him. When the elevator came to the floor he threw Malcom inside and he fell to the floor. His face was bruised from the desk, but he could still glare at Oliver. They all got in the elevator and Oliver pushed the penthouse button.

Felicity had been hiding in this random bedroom for only ten minutes when the door was thrown open. It was a guard and Rosa was behind him. They both looked angry, but she didn't care. She raised the golf club in an attempt to protect herself, but it was useless. Felicity barely noticed the doctor come in and shoot a dart at her. She instantly pulled it out of her neck, but she wasn't fast enough. Then everything was black.

When they arrived at the penthouse floor, the doors opened, and Oliver pushed Malcom inside, but he didn't release him. He wouldn't do that until they were all safe. A couple of guards came running towards them. When they saw the state of their boss they pulled their weapons. Malcom waived them to stop.

"Its fine. Is Felicity still in her room?" she asked them. Oliver noticed that the guards were exchanging looks unsure of what to say.

"What's wrong?" Oliver was getting impatient.

"Yes, she is in her room, but we had to knock her out."

"Why? What happened?" Malcom asked.

"She tried to escape, and the doctor needed her sedated for the procedure anyway." The guard responded.

"What procedure?" Oliver asked angrily as he pushed Malcom up against the nearest wall. Malcom just smirked at him.

"I'm afraid you will be disappointed. Felicity will be broken when she sees you. You are the reason she had to go through this." He laughed like a crazy man.

"What are you talking about?" Oliver screamed. Malcom refused to say anymore so Oliver pushed him towards Diggle. "I'm going to find my mate. Kill him if he does anything."

"Okay boss."

Oliver took off down one of the hallways. He was running around looking in every room for any sign of Felicity but came up empty. Oliver was not going to give up on his mate though. He finally came across a couple guards outside of the last room he came to. The guards instantly stood alert when they saw him coming. Oliver didn't give them a chance to pull weapons. He had one of them up against the door.

"Who the hell are you?" the guard yelled at him while struggling to get away.

"I'm here for my mate. Her name is Felicity. Is she in this room?" His Alpha had completely taken over and he felt he was no longer in control of his emotions. The guard recognized that his Alpha would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. Oliver really didn't need the guard to tell him she was in the room. He could faintly smell her.

"She's in there but you can't enter." He stuttered.

"Why not?" Oliver screamed in his face.

"The doc is in there. She's having a procedure." Oliver was shocked at first but regained his composure. That's it. He was going in.

"Open the door." He yelled at the other guard who was just standing there scared to move. When he still didn't move Oliver glared in his direction and he finally started to unlock the door. Oliver dragged the guard with him and shoved him onto the floor in the room. Both guards got up and scurried away down the hall. When Oliver finally took notice around the room he noticed the doctor was standing at the end of the bed. He instantly pulled his gun on the man and moved to the side of the bed. That's when he noticed his mate laying on the bed. She was out. Something felt wrong. The doctor was edging his way out the door when Oliver pulled his gun back on him.

"What are you doing to her?" The doctor froze and dropped whatever utensil he was holding.

"Nothing, I swear." Oliver had had enough. He grabbed the doctor by the collar and pushed him to the floor with his gun in his face.

"Tell me or I will shoot you in the head." Oliver screamed.

"I just gave her something to sleep. That's it. I swear." Oliver wasn't sure if this guy was telling the truth or not.

"Why is she practically naked?" He seethed at the man. Felicity was only wearing a shirt and no underwear. The shirt was covering her up mostly but that didn't make him feel any better.

Before the doctor could answer, Oliver saw Digg enter the room and come stand beside him.

"Oliver, don't worry about him. Let's get Felicity and go." He caught Digg glancing over at Felicity with a worried expression. Oliver knew he was right. He needed to have his mate with him. Still hungover from all the anger, Oliver hit the doctor with his gun to knock him out.

"Feel better." Digg asked him as they went over to the bed.

"What did you expect me to do? He saw my mate half naked." Oliver put the gun in his jeans and reached over to pick up Felicity. She felt so much lighter than the last time he had held her. He cradled her close to his chest and she whimpered in his arms. Oliver already felt immensely better having Felicity in his possession.


	18. Chapter 18

Oliver made his way out of the building with Felicity in his arms. She had only whimpered once so he knew she was alive at least. Diggle had gone before him to bring the car around. As he walked through the lobby of Merlyn Global, he ignored all the looks he was getting from everyone. He just tightened his hold on his mate and walked through the glass doors to wait for Diggle. Roy had stayed behind to make sure that Merlyn would not disrupt their departure. He would follow shortly to meet them at the manor. Oliver glanced down at his Felicity in his arms. She looked peaceful at the moment, but he was scared to find out what she had been through. Diggle pulled the SUV right in front of him. Oliver shifted his mates weight, so he could open the door to the back seats. He placed her across the back seat and climbed in after her. When he laid her down, she moved slightly. He thought she was about to wake up, so he climbed in beside her. Before she could fully wake up, Oliver had her in his arms again.

Oliver knew the moment his mate was fully awake. He could feel it. She started to clutch his dress shirt so tight he thought she might rip it off him. He noticed she still hadn't opened her eyes but there were tears forming and falling down her face.

"Felicity please don't cry my love." He nuzzled her neck hoping to ease her anxiety, but it seemed to make it worse. "Its ok. You are safe." He tried again.

He saw her finally open her eyes as he smiled at her. She tried to borrow her face back into his chest.

"You are not real. I must be dead." She cried as he tried to look her in the eyes.

"Felicity look at me." She would not meet his eyes. He could tell that she was in some kind of shocked state. Oliver looked up to meet Diggle's eyes.

"Don't worry boss. We are almost home. The doc is waiting." He nodded at his right-hand man and decided to just hold Felicity until they reached the manor.

It wasn't much later when Diggle pulled through the gates at Queen Manor. He had tripled security since the incident where he was arrested, and his mate was taken. That was not going to happen again. Oliver vowed to himself that he would die before letting anything happen to Felicity. His men had also taken that vow. He refused to take any chances with his mate's life.

The vehicle stopped in front of the doors to the manor and a guard moved to open his door and help them out. Oliver just clutched Felicity to his body and headed through the front doors. Thea was waiting by the bottom of the staircase when they entered. She looked relieved but also a little sad at the situation.

"Is she okay?" Thea asked as she observed Felicity who had passed out in his arms again.

"She will be." He tried to reassure her, but his mind was mostly on the woman in his arms. "Is the doctor upstairs?"

"Yes. She is waiting for you guys in your bedroom." His sister replied as she watched him head up the staircase.

"Thank you, Thea." He just wanted to get Felicity to Caitlin, so he had some peace of mind.

When they arrived at his room, the guard opened the door and he walked his mate over to the bed. Caitlin was waiting on them with her medical bag. He nodded at her before trying to place Felicity down on the bed. She must have woken up as he was putting her down because she grabbed his shirt and wouldn't let go.

"Oliver, don't let them hurt the baby." He instantly stilled when she mentioned a baby. Oliver looked down at her, but she was crying in his shirt. Was Felicity pregnant with his baby? He couldn't believe it. His possessiveness went into overdrive. Felicity had fallen asleep again, so he glanced at Caitlin. She must have heard his mate mention a baby because her eyes looked worried.

"Oliver don't worry. If there is a baby I will make sure everything is okay." He may have been reassured by that, but he refused to leave anything to chance. He was finally able to place her on the bed. Oliver covered her up before turning back to Caitlin.

"If we need to go to the hospital just say the word. I will not risk my child's life. Who knows what has already been done to them?" he briefly thought back to the doctor that was hovering over Felicity. Was he there to terminate the baby? He looked back over to the doctor and she had already started to examine Felicity. Oliver could not sit. He was so anxious and angry. How dare anyone try and harm his mate and child? Merlyn and Kuttler would pay for all of this. His mate should have been with him and safe.

"Oliver?" Caitlin's voice interrupted his angry musings. He was instantly on alert.

"Is something wrong?" he demanded from her.

"No but you might want to leave the room for a couple minutes."

Leave the room and his mate. Why would he do that? She must have noticed his anger.

"She's fine Oliver but in order to check on the baby I need to do a vaginal ultrasound." He just looked at her.

"So, do it then. Why do I need to leave?"

"Most guys get uncomfortable during the ultrasound. I just thought you might want to check on other things while I finish up with your mate."

Oliver really did not want to leave but he did need to make a call to Laurel and check in with Diggle. He looked over at his mate who was still sleeping. She was in good hands with the doctor.

"Fine. Ill only be a few minutes." He walked over and kissed Felicity on the forehead and headed out.

Felicity woke up with a weird feeling. Her thoughts instantly went to her barely conceived child. She heard a voice calling her name softly. It was a woman's voice and she recognized it. When she opened her eyes, she saw Caitlin next to her on the bed.

"Felicity? Can you hear me?" Her brows furrowed as she waited for her to say something. Felicity could not put her thoughts together to form words. Her mind was still a little foggy.

"How did I get here?" she finally asked the doctor.

"You don't remember anything?" Caitlin asked, and she felt her forehead for a temperature.

"I remember being at Merlyn's with the other doctor. He was meaner than you. I like you way better." Caitlin smiled at her ramble.

"He was going to hurt my baby." Felicity remembered, and her eyes started to tear up. Then she looked up at Caitlin. "Is my baby okay?" She asked almost afraid to hear the answer. Her hands went to her stomach automatically.

"Felicity. I did an ultrasound, and everything seems okay right now. It doesn't look like the other doctor had time to do anything before Oliver got you out of there."

Felicity instantly felt better after hearing Caitlin's diagnosis. She wanted to see Oliver now.

"Does Oliver know about the baby?" she asked Caitlin. The doctor was still busy monitoring her blood pressure and IV.

"He knows that you are pregnant, but I made him leave the room, so I could do the ultrasound. He should be back any moment." She replied as she looked back at the door. "Now why don't you lay back and let the meds do their job."

She looked at her arm which had a needle in it for the IV. She hated needles even if she was passed out for it. How could she relax when she had a needle in her? She looked back over at Caitlin who was still messing with her medicine.

"That won't hurt the baby will it?" she asked.

"No." Caitlin instantly replied hoping to calm her nerves. "It's just flushing all the meds out of your system."

She could feel Oliver as he made his way back to the room. Felicity looked towards the door expecting him any second. She needs to see him. The doors open and Oliver steps inside trying to be quiet. He must have thought she was still asleep. When their eyes met he stopped. She wasn't sure what he was feeling about the whole baby thing. Maybe he thought it was too soon, but all her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Oliver smile. His smile was contagious. She smiled in return and for a moment it was like they were the only two people in the world. Before she could move Oliver was across the room and in her arms. They stayed that way for a while. Felicity just wanted to stay in his arms forever. His scent was intoxicating. Oliver didn't even seem to mind that she was crying into his shoulder. She seemed to cry more than normal since she found out about the baby but this time it was happy tears. Oliver was in her arms again and they were together.

When they finally pulled apart, Oliver leaned in to kiss her. She could feel his emotions as they reconnected again. He was happy, and she was relieved. She wasn't sure how he would feel about everything. After everything that had happened she knew they needed to talk but she was so wrapped up in him in this moment. He finally pulled back and looked at her. Really looked at her. He was making sure she wasn't physically hurt.

"Felicity?" he finally spoke as his forehead was pressed to hers. "I need to know what happened while you were with Merlyn." She could tell he was barely holding it together, so she gently grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Oliver, I'm okay. We are together again and that's all that matters." She knew that he wasn't going to leave it alone, but she really didn't want to put him through any more pain.

"Please just tell me he didn't…" she could tell he was holding in a breath waiting for her to answer. For once she didn't have to lie or leave out information.

"No... he didn't even touch me. I spent most of my time with his maid and the creepy doctor." He let out the breath he was holding and tightened his grip on her.

"What did the doctor do?" He asked her while she looked down at their conjoined hands.

"I'm so sorry Oliver." His expression turned to confusion as she apologized to him. "I thought I was saving you from the wrath of my father." Oliver pulled her closer to him as she kept talking.

"If I had known about the baby I would have never left with him. The fact that our baby was put in danger is my fault." He pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

"Felicity you did not know. Whatever happened is on your father not you. Do you understand?" she nodded at him but was still guilt ridden.

"I still feel like a bad mother. I've been a mother for a couple weeks and my actions almost cost me everything." She saw him shake his head at her.

"Don't do this to yourself. You will be a great mother." He kissed her again. "Did I tell you how absolutely extremely happy I am that we are having a baby?" she looked up at him and he was smiling again. She was so relieved that he was happy, and they were together. She smiled back and lunged at him for a hug. He hugged her back like he was never letting go.

They had been so wrapped up in their own world she had completely forgotten about Caitlin being in the room until she called out to Oliver. She looked over to see her with a needle and she instantly tensed up. Oliver must have sensed it because he turned to look in Caitlin's direction.

"Oliver? I am so sorry to interrupt but I need to take some blood from Felicity." She clung harder to Oliver.

"No... no more needles." She pointed in the doctor's direction, but she didn't back down.

"Felicity. It's to make sure you and the baby are healthy." Caitlin explained to them as she moved closer. Of course, she used the baby to get her to comply. Felicity wouldn't do anything to put her child intentionally in danger. She slowly moved out of her mate's arms, so the doctor could poke her. Felicity held out her arm and hid her face in Oliver's shoulder as she felt the sting. The doctor put a bandage over the injection site and walked back over to her supplies. She pulled her arm back to cuddle with Oliver.

"It's over babe." He kissed the top of her head and pulled her back to his chest. She yawned into his chest and he went to lie her back down. He kissed her lips then she watched as he lifted her shirt and placed a kiss on her still flat stomach. Felicity was so moved by this man and his affection for her and the baby. She watched as he got up from the bed.

"I am going to get you something to eat. Just rest. I'll be back my love." He winked at her as he made his way out. She noticed that Caitlin had also followed him into the hall. Felicity didn't like being alone. Not anymore. She would try to relax while he was gone.

Caitlin had followed him out as he went to get his mate some food. He wasn't sure what she was supposed to eat in her state, but he would check with Raisa.

"What's the verdict?" he asked the doctor as they made their way down stairs.

"Physically she is fine, and the baby seems fine, but I need to get to my lab to check the blood work. I think you guys should make an appointment with her regular doctor once she feels up to it." She already had her bag and was ready to head out.

"Thank you so much Caitlin." He went in to hug her. "As always, I owe you."

"I know." She smiled at him. "I'll let you know as soon as I know the results." He nodded at her as she exited the manor. Oliver then made his way to the kitchen to talk to Raisa. She was already there getting dinner ready. He smiled as she looked up.

"Raisa, I need something for Felicity." she smiled and handed him a tray of food and some juice. There were also some prenatal vitamins on the tray. Thea must have told her because he had not told anyone yet. Well except Thea and Digg knew but that was it. Oh, and Caitlin. "Raisa, you are amazing." He kissed her on the cheek before heading back upstairs.

As he got closer to their room he heard voices inside. One of the guards opened the door from him and he caught the last bit of his sister talking to his mate.

"Oh my god Felicity he was such a baby while you were gone. I am so glad you and the baby are safe now. We are going to protect you guys. Speaking of what were you thinking giving yourself over to that psycho. So, I know he is your dad, but he is so controlling and crazy." He could hear her rambling on, so he made his presence known.

"Thea, leave Felicity alone. She's had a rough night." Thea got up, so he could place the tray down next to Felicity.

"Oliver it's okay. Thea wasn't bothering me and she's right. My father is crazy." She leaned up to kiss him.

"Still I don't want her to upset you." He glared over at his sister. She just glared back.

"Ollie, me and your mate are friends now. And what kind of friend would I be if I let Felicity be in here alone and scared." Oliver looked at his mate wondering what his sister was talking about.

"I wasn't that scared, but I may have heard Thea in the hall and called her in here until you got back."

"I am so sorry Felicity. I didn't even think that you would be afraid to be alone." He couldn't believe he had been so stupid. His mate needed him, and he had failed. She placed a hand on his arm to comfort him.

"It's okay Oliver. I'm fine. Just a little on edge after everything."

"See I helped." She leaned over to hug Felicity then left the room.

"Felicity please from now on I want you to tell me if anything is bothering you. I am your Alpha and it is my job to take care of you and our baby."

"Okay. I'm sorry Oliver. I just don't want to burden you with my stupid problems."

"Your problems are not stupid. Your problems are my problems." She smiled at him. He moved the tray closer to her. "Eat."

"Oliver I'm really not that hungry."

"Please." He saw her relent and take a bite of toast. "Thank you." He kissed her on the forehead and laid down next to her as she finished the last of the food. She saw his mate take one of the vitamins as well. When she was finished Oliver moved the tray over to the side table. They both laid down as Felicity moved her head to lay on his chest. He knew when his mate fell asleep and he soon followed. They would deal with the rest of the world tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19

Felicity had been back with Oliver for only a couple of days now and she knew that he had no intention of leaving this room. Oliver hasn't left her side since the first day she was home. He took all his phone calls at his small office in his bedroom. She was only able to hear bits of what he was working on. Felicity knew that he didn't want to stress her and the baby out anymore. She was barely allowed to go to the bathroom without his assistance. He had mentioned to her that his lawyer was working on the paper work to free her from her father's hold. She was now pregnant with Oliver's child and the government would not allow her father to continue trying to marry her to someone else. Even though the rules were outdated in this society, they were firm on how they handled bonded couples who were expecting. There are so few Omegas left that when one is expecting a child with her Alpha they try to keep them together. The government feels that having a bonded child would result in more Omegas which are desperately needed in the world. It isn't an exact science but most Omegas that have been born in the last twenty years have been born to other Omegas who are bonded. She could very well have a Beta or an Alpha. Felicity and Oliver did not care. They just wanted to keep the child safe and happy. She looked over at her mate who was just finishing a phone call. Their eyes met, and he winked at her which instantly made her stomach flutter.

When the phone rang she had hoped that it was Caitlin with the results of the blood test. It obviously wasn't her or Oliver would have let her know. She was going crazy without knowing. Although she felt like she would know if something was wrong she still wanted proof. Oliver said he would call if the doctor didn't call soon. He was going about as crazy as she was.

Felicity watched as Oliver ended the call and placed the phone down on his desk. He walked back over to the bed where she was still resting. Oliver refused to let her get up until they heard from the doctor and she was getting restless. At least she had her tablet, she thought. Oliver had surprised her with it yesterday after she threatened to jump out the window. Of course, she would never do that but being forced to stay in this room was annoying to her. Felicity felt Oliver climb in bed and lay down next to her. His arm came around her small waist and laid his head on her chest. She put her tablet down and ran her hand through his hair.

"Who was on the phone, my love?" she was curious as he looked up at her.

"That was Laurel. The court is willing to release you from your father pending a blood test once the baby is born."

She could feel him relax against her.

"So that means that we don't have to worry because the baby will be yours obviously. My father has to leave us alone." She was so happy. Felicity may not have been ready for this parent thing, but it was the best thing to happen to them. She felt Oliver tighten his hold on her.

"Oliver?" She looked down at him wondering why he was being so quiet. He should be happy too.

She felt him sit up and he was now looking at her with a serious expression.

"Felicity we can never let our guard down. I don't trust your father. This isn't what I had planned for us, but I need you to trust me."

She grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"Oliver, I will always trust you. Whatever it is we can get through it." She was relieved when he gave her a small smile.

"Felicity will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me." He asked as he pulled out a ring from somewhere behind him.

She couldn't believe after everything he still wanted to marry her. He was looking at her with expectant eyes waiting for her answer.

Felicity couldn't believe this man was hers. She smiled at Oliver and leaped into his arms. He wrapped her in his arms and she felt him chuckle at her excitement.

"Is that a yes?" He asked her, and she pulled back to kiss him on the lips.

"Of course, Ill marry you. I'm just a little surprised that you would want to after all the problems I have caused you." She looked down at her lap as he grabbed her hands.

"My love I would do whatever it takes to find you. You are mine and no one will ever get between us ever again." He finally pulled the ring out and placed it on her finger. She found herself tearing up as he did it.

"Babe don't cry. Please. I can't bare it." He pulled her to his chest and she burrowed into him feeling safe and happy. She was finally home.

"I'm just happy Oliver. These are happy tears I swear." She claimed as she looked up at him. "When do you want to get married."

His face lit up as he explained the plan. He was so excited.

"So, you want to get married here in the mansion." She knew he was worried about her leaving the safety of the Queen Manor. "Tomorrow?"

"I know it may seem soon, but I don't want you to think that I am just doing this because of your father. I want you to have the Queen name as soon as possible. My baby will be born as a Queen." She knew he wasn't going to back down on the when but that was fine.

"Okay so just a few people and the guy that marries us. I'm not really sure what he is called." She looked at her mate. "You have a guy, right? To marry us?"

He smiled at her ramble.

"Yes, I have a guy. He can be here tomorrow at one." She was a little surprised he had already checked before even asking her, but he was an Alpha.

That evening they were all having dinner in the main dining room to celebrate Felicity saying yes to Oliver though no one thought she wouldn't. Oliver could not have been more excited. He looked over at his mate and she was so happy as well. Seeing his grandmothers ring on her finger made it even more real. When he told her, she was finally aloud out of the room she had jumped into his arms. He almost didn't let go. She was excited to get dressed up even if it was just for dinner until she realized she had no clothes here. Oliver would definitely have to fix that and felt slightly embarrassed that he hadn't thought to get her anything to wear that wasn't his. Lucky for him Thea had a couple dresses that fit Felicity. Oliver looked over to his two favorite women and they were lost in conversation.

"Ollie how are we supposed to plan a wedding in less than 24 hours." His sister was glaring at him.

"Thea, we have decided that it doesn't matter what we have here as long as we are together." He reached over to grab Felicity's hand and she smiled.

"Oliver is right. We just want to get married."

"Okay fine." Thea relented putting her hands up. "Can I at least buy you a dress? Please." She begged until his mate looked over at Oliver. She knew he would never let her out of the house.

"Don't worry. Ill get your measurements and go get it myself. You won't have to leave the manor." She explained to them.

"Okay. That would be really nice Thea. Thank you." Felicity smiled and the two hugged. Oliver was so happy that they got along. He hoped that Thea would get her more than one dress while she was there.

They all started eating their dinner that Raisa had made for the occasion when suddenly he saw his mate stop eating and put her fork down. He reached for her, but he wasn't fast enough. She put a hand over her mouth and raced out of the room towards the bathroom. Everyone watching as she ran out. Oliver knew it must be the morning sickness even though it was evening. He got up and ran after her hoping she had made it to the bathroom down the hall.

When he made it to the bathroom, he could hear Felicity inside retching into the toilet. Oliver tried the knob and it was locked.

"Babe, are you all right?" he heard a muffled noise and then water running. Oliver didn't like that she had locked the door. It made him even more anxious.

"Felicity unlock the door." He didn't hear anything. That's it he would get the master key set. Oliver ran to his office and grabbed the keys to open the door. Instantly grateful that he had a master set somewhere as he unlocked and opened the bathroom door. He found his mate laying on the floor next to the toilet. She looked sweaty and exhausted.

"Babe?" he kneeled next to her and she didn't move so he touched her shoulder.

"Oliver? What are you doing in here?" she asked as he got up to wet a wash cloth and put it on her forehead.

"Where else would I be?" he cradled her, so she wasn't on the floor anymore.

"I really didn't want you to see me throwing up and gross." She rested her head against him. He couldn't believe she was worried about that.

"Felicity this is our baby. I want to be here for everything. Good and bad." He kissed her head.

"You are so awesome. I definitely do not deserve you." He smiled at her as they laid against the wall together.

"In case you are keeping track I am no longer eating pork." He laughed as she laid back down.

"No more pork. I will let Raisa know."

After laying together in the bathroom for a little bit there was a light knock on the door. He looked up and saw his sister at the entrance. Felicity had fallen asleep and he was getting ready to move her upstairs.

"Is she, all right?" his sister asked as she moved closer to them.

"Yeah, just no more pork." He smiled.

"I already told Raisa so don't worry."

"Thanks Thea. Can I ask one more favor?" she looked up at him.

"Of course."

"Can you call Dr. Caitlin and see if we can get something for the nausea. I can't watch her go through this anymore." Oliver was looking down at his mate.

"Yes, I will call and check." She went to leave the room as he moved to get up with his mate. When he was up with her in his arms fast asleep, he headed upstairs. He wished that their celebration night had gone better.

Oliver found that he could not sleep that night. After he got Felicity up to their bed he laid down next to her. She had snuggled up next to him and was softly snoring. He was happy she was out, so she wouldn't get sick again. Oliver hoped the morning sickness would not be bad but from what he had read every woman was different. Thea had called the doctor for some medication and Caitlin had sent it to the pharmacy. So at least he would have that when Felicity woke up. Caitlin also mentioned she would call him in the morning with his mate's blood test. He assumed everything was okay or she would have wanted to talk to him right away.

While Felicity was sleeping Oliver had stepped out into the hall to make a few calls. The first call was to the minister who was going to marry them. He wanted that taken care of first thing. He then called Laurel and told her about the wedding. She was the one that had told him to do it as soon as possible. He was planning to do it anyway, but he wasn't sure how the wedding would affect Felicity's emancipation from her father. If anyone thinks that the baby could be anyone else's at any time the law would force him to send her back to her dad and he refused to let that happen. Oliver already had a back up plan in place to protect his mate and child. So far Noah had been quiet. He hadn't even contacted Laurel which he found to be weird. Oliver assumed he would want to know what was going on. Even Merlyn had contacted his own lawyer to see what his legal options were since he hid the fact that Felicity was pregnant.

Before he was able to go back into his room he spotted Thea coming down the hall. She had Felicity's prescription in her hand and she handed it over to him. Oliver smiled in relief.

"Thanks, so much Thea. I owe you one." He reached over to hug her.

"Of course, you owe me but I would do anything for my new future sister in law and niece or nephew."

"I know you would. You are going to be a great aunt." Oliver kissed her head and released her.

"Thanks! I am still going to get Felicity a dress tomorrow before the wedding. Ill just estimate her size. She's not that big yet." She smiled.

"Okay. Felicity will really appreciate it."

"No problem. Ill see you in the morning brother." She smiled and turned towards her bedroom down the hall. Oliver also turned to head into his room. He felt so much better having the medicine for his mate.

When he closed the door behind him, he noticed that the bed was empty. Oliver immediately looked around then his eyes landed on the bathroom door. The light was shining from underneath the door. He heard the toilet flush and knocked on the door.

"Felicity?" he spoke so she could hear him but before he got a response the door opened a crack and he saw his mate peak through.

"Are you okay?" he noticed she was sweaty like before and her eyes were watery as well.

"I don't feel good." Her eyes wouldn't meet his, but he was able to coach the door open a little wider. Oliver felt so bad for her. If he could share this part with Felicity he would. "I got sick in my hair." She finally looked up to him.

"Here let me help you." She leaned into him as he opened the bathroom door all the way and coaxed her back inside. Oliver turned on the shower and turned back to help his mate take off the shirt she had on. He then helped her get in the shower and he followed taking off his clothes as well. She leaned against him as he washed her hair and then rinsed it. Even in her sickened state she was still beautiful to him he thought as he soaped her up. When she was completely rinsed off she turned towards him and laid her head against his chest. Oliver wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't like being sick anymore." She mumbled against him.

"I know baby, but I got something that I hope will make you feel better." She looked up at him with a confused look.

"I called Caitlin and she sent over medication that will hopefully make you feel better." Her expression brightened at that.

"Really? Can I have it now?" he nodded then turned off the shower. Oliver found a heavy towel and wrapped it around Felicity before finding one for himself.

"Go lay on the bed. Ill get you something to wear from the closet." He made his way to his closet and found himself a pair of sweats. Then he grabbed a shirt for Felicity and headed back to the bed.

He held up the shirt for her and she shed the towel. She held her arms up and Oliver helped her put the shirt on. Ever since she had started wearing his clothes it had sparked something in him that was hard to explain. He knew without question that he would die for his mate and their child. She smiled up at him, but he knew she was just doing it for his benefit, so he went and found her medicine. He gave her one pill and a glass of water. She quickly swallowed it and took a sip of water.

"Thanks. I owe you one." She smiled up at him and laid back down. Oliver pulled the blanket up over her and then crawled over to the other side, so she could snuggle with him. He hopes that she didn't get sick again. He also hoped that tomorrow will go off without any problems.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Oliver was up before anyone else in the house. He wasn't getting much sleep anyway. Felicity was still snuggled up with his pillow and looked so adorable he almost woke her up to tell her. Of course, he didn't. Oliver had some calls to make. He was going to make this day special for his mate even if he only had a couple hours. She deserved at least that much. He got dressed and headed downstairs to get things ready. The guards were in place at his door watching over his mate, so he could get everything done. First, he headed to the kitchen to have Raisa make Felicity a special breakfast. Hopefully one that would not make her sick.

Raisa was already in the kitchen getting things ready for the day. She smiled at him when he walked in.

"Raisa. I need something for Felicity. Nothing too heavy though. She wasn't feeling well last night." He spoke to her as she moved around the kitchen.

"Don't you worry my boy. I have just the thing." He watched as she placed some items on a serving tray.

"Here you go." She handed him the tray. "Toast, some fruit and ginger tea. This should help her feel better."

"Thank you so much Raisa." He kissed her on the cheek and headed upstairs to feed his mate.

He arrived back to their room to find that Felicity was still in the same position he had left her in, so he placed the tray on the table beside the bed. Oliver sat down on the bed next to Felicity and placed his hand on her stomach. It was still flat, but his baby was in there and he couldn't wait to meet him or her. Felicity moved slightly and rolled over to face him. He smiled at her. She was still a little out of it. He was starting to realize that his mate was not a morning person.

"Good morning my love." She smiled at him, but her eyes were still closed. "I brought you breakfast."

Her eyes were open now at the mention of breakfast. It was cute.

"Coffee?" she asked as she looked at the tray.

"I'm sorry babe. Coffee is not good for the baby, but Raisa has some ginger tea for you." He reached over to get it for her and he heard her groan.

"Oliver, I need coffee, or I will die." He grinned at his dramatic mate.

"Felicity just try the tea." She sat up and he handed her the cup of tea. He watched as she tried it for the first time. When she didn't spit it out he was relieved. Oliver continued to watch her as she nibbled on the toast. He caught her eye and she smiled.

"Eat as much as you can babe. Today is our big day." He leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead before heading to the bathroom to shower.

Felicity was so excited that today was her wedding day. Although she wished she could have some time to plan it, she was happy to be having one at all with Oliver. Her fear was still of her father who was out there somewhere planning her demise she assumed. She hoped that they can get through the day with no major interruptions. When Oliver had brought her breakfast, she wasn't sure if her stomach could handle it but surprisingly the ginger tea helped. She was so happy because she was hungry, and she didn't want to pass out during their vows.

Felicity watched as Oliver came out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. If she wasn't trying to keep the nausea at bay, she would have jumped him. Felicity may have morning sickness but that in no way affected her libido. He must have noticed her eyeing him because he smiled seductively at her. They haven't had sex since before her father came to get her. She knew he must be going crazy because she was too. He came around to where she was sitting to kiss her. She suddenly felt emotional for no reason. Oliver was wonderful but how could he love someone who had caused him so much pain. How could she bring a baby into this life? Now she couldn't even have sex when she wanted because she was still recovering.

"My love, what is wrong? Please don't cry." She didn't even realize that she had tears rolling down her face. Oliver sounded distraught with worry. How could she make him understand when she didn't understand it? She felt him wipe her tears away.

"I'm sorry Oliver. I have been such a horrible mate." He just shook his head and pulled her against him.

"Stop it. I would do it all over again. You and the baby are my life now. Forever." He said those words with such conviction it almost made her tear up again.

"I love you." She pulled away to look into his eyes as she spoke.

"I love you too. Don't worry about anything. As the Alpha I need to make sure everything is right for my mate so if there is anything that comes up I need you to tell me. I will fix it." She smiled at him. The tears all but forgotten.

"Thank you." She leaned her forehead against his chest. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I think that's my line." He smirked at her.

They sat on the bed holding each other for a couple more minutes before he pulled away.

"Now I am going to go get dressed before my sister barges in here looking for you." Felicity watched as Oliver hopped off the bed and walked over to his closet.

She felt immensely better but still had no idea where the emotions had come from. Maybe she should read up on pregnancy symptoms, so she wasn't surprised anymore. Felicity found herself thinking about everything she had been through in just a matter of weeks. She had been kidnapped, almost killed, and betrayed by her own parents. Hopefully things would calm down and just let her have her happy day away from everything. She just wanted Oliver and her baby. Her hands went to her stomach. She suddenly she was thinking about the blood test again. Caitlin had not called them back and she was starting to worry.

Oliver walked out of the closet dressed in jeans and a black Henley. She salivated at the sight of him but brushed any indecent thought away, so she could focus.

"Oliver have you heard anything from the doctor?" she asked as he moved around the room. He looked up at her and reached for his phone to check his messages.

"No, nothing yet." He must have noticed her deflated look because he came over to reassure her. "I am going to step out and call her right now."

"Okay. Please I need to know if everything is okay." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and headed out into the hall. She had wished he would have made the call in the bedroom, but she knew why he did it. She knew that he was worried about what the doctor had to say. He didn't want her to stress herself out. Not that she blamed him. Caitlin had said that she needed to relax because her blood pressure was a little high and that wasn't good for the baby. Felicity finally decided to get out of bed and get dressed. She didn't have that many of her own clothes here, but she still had Theas sweats and hoodie. She put those on and walked to the door. Oliver had been out there long enough, and she couldn't stand the waiting.

Felicity opened the door and saw the two guards standing outside. They just nodded at her. Oliver was standing by the staircase and he was still on the phone. As she walked towards him the guards followed. She knew Oliver had told them to do that, so she didn't say anything. He had a very good reason to want her protected always. She finally caught his eye when he turned. It wasn't the look of someone who was getting good news. She heard him end the call with Caitlin, so she moved closer.

"Oliver? Is everything okay with our baby?" she pleaded with him to answer her. Felicity was standing in front of him as he continued to look away.

"Oliver please tell me." She was close to tears now. He finally turned towards her and drew her closer.

"Felicity I need you to relax. It's not good for you to get worked up." He was still holding her tightly like he didn't want to let go ever.

"I'm okay. I promise." She spoke into his chest. "Just tell me." He exhaled and kissed the top of her head softly.

"Caitlin was a little concerned with what she found in the blood test and she wants us to come in tomorrow to double check something." She pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"Did she say what she suspected?" Oliver just shook his head.

"She says it is probably nothing, but she would feel better if we come in." She felt like she couldn't breathe for a moment.

"Felicity? I need you to breathe." His hands were cradling her face. "Don't get worked up. Everything will be fine. I promise. Whatever it is we can handle it."

"You promise?" he smiled at his mate and she smiled back. When Oliver smiled at her she felt like he would make everything okay.

"Listen." He forced her to look him in the eyes. "We are going to have our happy day and then we are going to the doctor tomorrow. She will tell us that everything is normal with the baby." She chuckled at that. How could he possibly have so much faith after everything that had happened.

"Okay. I believe you." He smiled then ushered her back towards the room.

"Now let's get you ready for the big day." She smiled back and wrapped her arm around his waist as they went back into their room.

Finally, the time had come for them to both meet downstairs and exchange vows. The only people that were allowed in the room were their two witnesses and the officiant who would marry them. Oliver had John by his side and Felicity had Thea. Thea was so excited that Felicity wanted her there also. He was happy that they were getting along so well. All the guards were in place and they were only waiting on his mate and Thea who needed a little while longer due to Felicity having another bout of sickness. He hoped that this would ease up soon. It was killing him to see her so sick. The medication was helping at least.

Oliver glanced at his watch one more time. The girls should have been down by now. He was a little worried. Maybe Felicity had changed her mind. Oliver tried to get that thought out of his head. She loved him, and he loved her. They were going to be a family finally. While waiting he heard the front doorbell ring and motioned for one of the guards to answer it. He was immediately on alert. They weren't expecting anyone, so he grabbed his gun from behind him and headed towards the foyer. John was right behind him. The guard was talking to someone as he approached. The voice was familiar. He recognized the voice as belonging to Malcom Merlyn. Oliver raised his weapon and walked into the foyer. Malcom was there with his own guards. Everyone had guns on everyone else. It was starting to become extremely dangerous. He hoped that the girls would stay upstairs until the situation was under control. When Malcom caught his eye, he just smirked at him.

"What do you want Merlyn and how did you get past the front gate?" Oliver yelled at him.

"I just came here to talk and as for the guards at the front gate. They are sleeping." Oliver hoped they were sleeping and not dead.

"Please tell me Merlyn why should I not shoot you right now?" Oliver was glaring at him with his gun raised. His guards behind him as back up. Merlyn was smirking as if he had something up his sleeve.

"Now why would you want to do that? You have your mate and baby back in your arms for now." Oliver was ready to shoot at that last remark but refrained.

"Well you did try to terminate my child and im afraid I cant allow that to go unpunished. What would people think?"

"I have just come here to talk. Not have a standoff in the foyer. Put your weapon down. I come in peace." Oliver scoffed at that. Merlyn never came in peace. It was best to never let your guard down around him.

Thea had been helping Felicity get ready all morning. She was happy that they were almost finished. Her future sister in law arrived at her and Oliver's room this morning with a dress for the wedding. Thea first insisted that Oliver leave the room while they were getting dressed. Lucky for her he was already dressed in his tuxedo with the suspenders she loved. When he moved to leave her she almost didn't let him. She clutched on to him for dear life. Oliver smiled and kissed her softly on the lips before she released him.

"Ill see you downstairs love." He gave her a wink before heading out the door. She watched until the door closed, and Thea pounced on her.

"Shower now." Thea pushed her towards the bathroom. Felicity had not realized how demanding this girl was. Without another thought she undressed and hopped in the shower. It was just what she needed. The water was the perfect temperature and for once she felt normal. No morning sickness. She hoped it stayed that way through the wedding.

When she stepped out of the shower to find a robe and clean towels awaiting her. She quickly put on the robe and put her hair up into the towel. Felicity had never been one that liked dressing up, so she let Thea fuss over her. She would at least look nice for her big day. Thea had her sit in front of the vanity as she got to work. She chose to remain quiet through most of this torture even though Thea did try a couple times to speak to her. She just could not calm her nerves. Felicity was not nervous of her upcoming wedding. She couldn't wait to marry Oliver. Her nerves were the result of something else. She knew something was going to happen to stop her wedding.

After a couple of hours of primping, Thea was finally satisfied with her work she had done on Felicity. The dress Thea had chosen was beautiful. It was a vintage cream color and it fit Felicity so well. Thea had styled her hair into an elegant up do that showed off her cheekbones. She stepped back to look in the mirror. The hours of work had paid off. Thea stood next to her smiling, clearly happy with her work.

"Thank you so much Thea." Felicity leaned over to hug her new sister.

"Of course." She hugged back. "Now I must go get ready myself. Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

Felicity waived her off.

"Ill be fine. I have the guards if I need anything. Go. Get ready." Thea smiled once more and headed out the door.

Felicity wondered if Oliver was still downstairs getting everything ready for the wedding. She thought about going downstairs to get a snack before. There was a knock on the door before she could open it. She stopped and smiled thinking it must be Oliver. She opened the door disappointed as she saw Diggle standing there. He had a grim expression on his face. She knew something was wrong. Where was Oliver?

"What's wrong?" she demanded as she let Diggle into the room and shut the door. She turned to see him leaning against the bed frame.

"Oliver is fine, but he has asked that I come to make sure you are good while he takes care of something." She instantly relaxes at that. Oliver is fine. Everything is fine she told herself.

"Okay good. I'm fine. Thanks for coming to check on me. I was actually thinking of going to the kitchen." Diggle seemed surprised at her mentioning that she was going to leave the room.

"Are you hungry?" he walked over to the closed door.

"A little but I can wait." She watched as Dig had already spoke to the guard outside and was back standing next to her.

"If you are hungry, you need to be fed. Oliver's orders. I want to make sure that you and baby have everything you need." Her eyes softened towards him. Oliver had orders to make sure she was taken care of. Of course, he did she thought.

"You look very pretty." He said as they were standing next to the bed.

"Thank you, Digg." She replied wondering why he was up here babysitting her and not with Oliver. Something wasn't right. She felt that Oliver was stressed and anxious about something.

"Digg what is going on? And where is Oliver?" she could not ignore the feeling she had that something was going on and Oliver was in the middle of it. Digg was looking at the door as if expecting someone to burst through. Felicity was over this. She was going to find her mate now. When she attempted to leave the room, Digg stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Felicity. He didn't want you to be in the crossfire so I'm here to keep you in this room." She was dumbfounded at that. What crossfire?

"Digg, I need to be with Oliver. I know something is wrong. Please." She pleaded with him as he held her.

"My priority is you and the baby right now." They locked eyes and she knew he wasn't going to let her go. The Bratva was everything to him and he obeyed Oliver. He gently pulled her back over to the bed and she sat down.

"Now I need you to calm down. Its not good for the baby." Felicity laughed at that. How could she calm down when her mate was in danger? She turned towards the window thinking she may have heard something. It sounded like a gun shot. She immediately caught eyes with Diggle who was already pulling a gun out to protect them.

"I need to get you to the safe room." He grabbed her arm again and he cautiously opened the door. The guards were still there thankfully. Diggle told to guard them as he got her to the safe room down the hall. She could hear more gunshots downstairs and hoped that Oliver was all right. The guards were ushering her down towards the safe room. When they arrived at the door Diggle put in the code and pushed her in. Only a few people in the house had the code and Diggle was one of them. She assumed that he would come in with her, but he did not. She could see everything on the cameras in the little room. Diggle had the guards watch over the room as he made his way downstairs. She couldn't see Oliver, but she did see strange men all over the house. Merlyn's men. They were shouting to each other to find the Omega. She noticed that Thea was running through the house with her guard Roy. They were almost surrounded. Felicity couldn't breathe. She did not want to watch her sister in law die for her. Felicity closed her eyes briefly before opening them to see that Merlyn's men had the house under their control. Malcom had everyone in the foyer surrounded by his men with guns pointed at them. She finally saw Oliver. He was bruised up and bloody but alive. Malcom was shouting at him to tell him where she was. She knew he would never give her up, so she would have to save them.


	21. Chapter 21

Oliver sat in the living room with his wrists zip tied together. He couldn't believe how things with Merlyn had gotten so out of hand so fast. The rest of his team were also tied up next to him. Thea was on one side of him and Diggle on the other side. Oliver knew just by looking at his right-hand man that his mate had been secured and was safe. His mate and child would survive even if he didn't. He at least hoped that Merlyn would spare his little sister. She was innocent and did not deserve to be killed. Thea had laid her head on his shoulder. He wished he could comfort her but with his hands tied all he could to was tell her everything would be okay. Merlyn was still in the foyer yelling at his men to find Felicity. He should have known that he wouldn't give up on her that easily. There were few Omegas left in the city and some Alphas just couldn't stand not having one. It was a power play. Merlyn wanted to have something that no one else could have. If Merlyn were to get a hold of his mate, he knew his child would be terminated so Merlyn could have an heir. Oliver would not allow that.

Merlyn finally walked back over to kneel in front of him. He was still waving his gun around before pointing it directly at Oliver.

"Tell me where she is Oliver." He was angry and out of control. That made him unstable. He prayed that Felicity stayed put but she probably wouldn't.

Oliver looked away from Merlyn.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Felicity is not here." He said turning back towards him.

"I know she is here and I will find her." Merlyn stood back up and walked over to his men who were still running around finding nothing. They would not locate the room unless Felicity left it. The room was well hidden.

Felicity could not stop staring at the security screens in the safe room. Everyone she cared about was downstairs being interrogated by a madman because of her. She had to do something. If she could hack into the houses mainframe then maybe she could shut the lights out and escape this room unseen. Felicity knew that Oliver will go crazy when he finds out she endangered herself and their baby but what else was she supposed to do. Her family was down there. She looked up at the screens again. Merlyn's men were roaming the halls looking for her. She hoped she could maneuver around them without incident. She started looking through drawers hoping to find a weapon of any kind. Lucky for her the room was well stocked and she found a few guns. Felicity took the gun and checked to make sure it had bullets. She wasn't really fan of guns, but her family needed her.

With one last look at the security feed, she started to work on hacking the manors system. It really wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. Felicity would have to talk to Oliver about updating his security when this was all over. It only took a couple minutes to take control of the electrical system and override it. She was able to shut down the power to most of the house leaving her area alone, so she could at least get out of this panic room. After shutting the lights out she heard Merlyn on the monitor yelling for someone to fix it. She couldn't see if everyone was okay anymore, but she figured she would hear something if Merlyn was going to do anything. Felicity was trying to prepare herself to leave the safety of this room. She just hoped that Oliver would forgive her after all was over. He would think that she needed to be putting the baby first. Felicity put a hand over her stomach. She was thinking about the baby. How could she tell her child that Oliver died, and she didn't try to save him? This was her mate and she would save him even if it did anger him. He would just have to get over it. She grabbed the gun and made sure the safety was off before finally putting in the code to open the door. The panic was in the back of a closet in one of the spare bedrooms, so the door opened behind some overcoats that were hanging up. She pushed the coats to the side and carefully opened the closet door. The room was empty thankfully. Felicity briefly wondered where her two guards had run off to. She just assumed they had run off to help when the house was attacked.

Felicity was still trying to adjust to the darkness when she opened to door to the hallway. She crawled along the floor so to avoid being seen. Before she could make it very far Felicity bumped into something lying on the floor. She had a feeling that she knew what it was. When she brought her hand back it was covered in blood. Someone else's blood. It was too dark to see who, and she was thankful for that. She did not want to know. Felicity was very close to a freak out and her nausea was coming back. She took a deep breath trying to control it. Finally, the wave of nausea passed, and she moved past the dead body. Instead of heading down towards the main staircase she had decided that it would be safer to head down the back way through the kitchen.

Felicity was finally able to find the staircase that would lead her to the kitchen. She just hoped that she wouldn't run into anyone on the way down. It was eerily quiet and that unnerved her for some reason. She should be happy that she wasn't hearing gunshots. When she arrived at the back of the kitchen she crouched down and crawled towards the kitchen island. She still had the gun in her hand and she was prepared to use it. While she was hiding in plain sight she heard yelling. She recognized that yelling. It was Malcom and he was headed in her direction. Before she knew it, he was in the kitchen and he wasn't alone.

"Where are we on the lights?" she heard him ask someone.

"Nothing yet sir. We are still working on it."

"Well work faster. I would like light when I am finally reunited with my fiancé." He sneered at one of his men. Then she heard another voice. One that she was intimately familiar with.

"Malcom let this go. She is not here." It was Oliver. Malcom must have dragged him into the kitchen. For what she wasn't sure, but she held her breath waiting her him to make a move.

"I hope you are wrong Oliver. If she's not here than I guess there is no reason to keep your family alive."

"Leave them alone. There has already been too much blood shed."

"Tell me where she is, and I will spare the rest of the house." Oliver would never give her up. She knew that. Oliver wasn't talking anymore so Malcom continued.

"I will find her Oliver. Then your death will mean nothing."

Felicity covered her mouth to hide her gasp. Malcom was going to kill her mate and probably the rest of the family. She had to do something.

"Kill me if you think it will help your cause but know that I will not let you near Felicity."

"So be it Oliver. I am done with you. Take him outside and get rid of him. Away from the house." With that Malcom left the kitchen and she could hear shuffling. She knew Oliver wouldn't make this easy for whoever was going to kill him. The door to the outside patio opened and she saw a man dragging Oliver out the door. Oliver had his hands tied behind his back. He was completely defenseless. Felicity got up from her hiding space and followed them out into the darkness.

Oliver was being pushed out into the darkness by some goon of Merlyn's. He was about to be shot and all he could think about was his mate. Felicity would have to raise their child alone. Hopefully everyone else would make it out alive and she would at least have some help. Oliver had already changed his will to include Felicity and his child. At least they would be taking care of.

"Stop there." He heard the goon behind him stop. Oliver turned to face him. He wasn't going to let him shoot him in the back. He could see the manor in the background.

"Go ahead." Oliver said to him before he closed his eyes. He stood there waiting for the pain from the bullet. When he finally heard the shot, he flinched expecting to be flung to the ground in pain, but nothing happened. Oliver kept his eyes closed. He was almost afraid to open them until he heard a voice.

"Oliver?" he opened his eyes to the most beautiful vision. His mate was standing in front of him holding a gun. The goon was dead on the ground. He couldn't believe his eyes. Felicity was supposed to be safe in the safe room until all this blew over but here she was saving his life. He wanted to be angry that she would risk her life like that, but he couldn't. Oliver just wanted to hold her. Felicity had never hurt a fly yet here she was killing for him. She was starting to cry, and he took a step forward.

"Felicity?" he spoke as he moved closer to her. When he was standing right in front of her she laid her head on his chest. Oliver moved to wrap his arms around her but forgot about his wrist being tied.

"Oh Oliver. I'm sorry. Let me get something to untie you." She rushed over to the dead man and started going through his pockets until she found what she was looking for. She brought back a knife and started to cut the rope to release him. It took her a little bit but eventually he was free. Immediately he turned and wrapped his arms around her. He never wanted to let go but he knew they were too out in the open. Oliver had to get Felicity safely away from here and then go back and save the rest of the family.

"Felicity, we have to leave." He pulled slightly away so he could see her face. She was still crying, and she was only wearing her dress. He rubbed her arms to generate some heat before taking off his coat to put on her.

"Okay. Where will we go?" she asked him as he ushered her down a trail that lead them away from the main house.

"I have a place that will be safe for you." He felt her pull on his hand to halt him, so he stopped.

"Felicity we can't stop. Merlyn's men are surrounding the house. We have to go my love."

"I can't let you go after Merlyn alone. Its too dangerous. Please just stay with us." Oliver pulled her close to comfort her but knew they had to keep moving so he pushed her slightly against her will. She finally relented and kept moving. He sighed in relief as the treehouse came into view. Many trees hid it, so he knew his mate would be safe until he came back. He stopped below the treehouse and turned to face Felicity. She was still a little emotional, so he grasped her shoulders.

"I need you and the baby to be safe, so I need you to climb up. Please." She hesitantly looked up to see how far it was. Oliver immediately sensed her hesitation. "I'll help you up."

"Okay. Ill go up and stay put but I need you to promise to come back. I can't raise this baby alone. Promise me." Oliver knew that there was a possibility he wouldn't survive this, but he couldn't say it. Not to her.

"I promise. Just stay here. I will come for you." She nodded and then he helped her get into the safety of the treehouse. When she was safely inside and wrapped up in a blanket he headed back towards the manor. This was his house and he was going to take it back.


	22. Chapter 22

Oliver carefully made his way back towards the Queen Manor. He had to be careful because Malcom had his men roaming all over the grounds. The lights were still out so he at least had the cover of darkness to hide. Felicity and his child were safely away from danger. He promised her that he would come find her when this was all over, and he hoped that he wasn't lying. His mate had been through so much he knew she wouldn't be able to handle his sudden death.

As Oliver came closer to the house he was able to duck behind some bushes just as a couple guards walked by. He was finally able to make it over to the window just outside the living room where his family was being held. Oliver could hear Malcom terrorizing everyone. Thea was in tears and he could see Diggle trying to comfort her. Malcom was kneeling beside his sister as she cried into Digs shoulder. He could barely make out what he was saying. It looked like Roy was ready to kill Malcom.

"Just because I had to kill your brother doesn't mean that we can't be friends."

Even with tears in her eyes, he could tell that Thea was giving him a death glare. Oliver wanted to jump through the window when he saw Malcom touching his sister. His hand was on her shoulder and she was trying to get closer to Digg.

"Leave her alone Malcom." Roy shouted from across the room. Malcom motioned to one of his guards and that guard hit Roy with his gun before dragging him out of the room.

"I am sorry you had to see that Thea." Malcom continued. "Since your brother has refused to give me the whereabouts of my fiancé, I have decided to take you instead." Thea gasped at that.

"What? Why would you even want me? I'm too young. I haven't even presented yet." She angrily replied to him. It didn't seem to faze him.

"I'm aware but it should be soon. With your brother gone you will need someone to take care of you."

"No, I don't. I'll be fine. Just leave me alone."

"Well either way, we leave in twenty minutes." Malcom said as he stood up and walked out of the room. Thea instantly turned to Diggle and started crying.

Oliver had to get their attention. He couldn't let Malcom take his sister anywhere. The man was sadistic. When Oliver was sure that Malcom had left the room, he decided to make his move. He had to get Diggle's attention if it was going to work. Oliver lightly tapped on the window behind Thea and Diggle. Thea was still too distraught to notice anything, but he knew that Dig would know it was him. He saw his right-hand man lift his head up to listen. Dig turned his head toward the window slowly so not to attract any attention. The area in the living was still dark but Oliver was able to see Diggle nod in his direction. The only light in the room was a lone candle. It would be easy to slip through the window and release Dig and Thea.

Oliver knew he was taking a risk trying to get Dig's attention, but he didn't see another option. When he was sure that no guards were left in the living room. He lightly tapped on the window glass. It only took a moment before Dig looked towards the window. Oliver knew he wouldn't be able to see him because it was dark, but he knew that Dig would know it was him. He watched as Dig looked over at the entrance of the living room then looked back over at him. Thea was distraught beside Dig. She didn't notice anything. He felt bad that she was mourning his death at the moment. Just then he saw Dig lean down to whisper something to her. She stilled for a moment then he saw her nod briefly. Oliver felt relieved. Dig was doing what he had hoped. Thea was getting out first. Oliver slowly opened the window slightly and slowly not wanting to make any noise. Thea was priority. Dig was on alert as he motioned for Thea to slowly back up towards the window where Oliver was at.

Oliver quickly opened the window just enough to grab his sister and yank her through. She wasn't expecting him to grab her and she yelped causing a guard to come running in the room. Oliver had managed to get Thea out of the house, but he looked back up and there was a guard rushing the window. Oliver lifted his stolen firearm and shot the guard in the chest. The moment it happened Dig dove for the window opening before the other guards came running in. He helped Dig through the window. Dig barely made it through before the guards started shooting. They all three ducked down in the bushes trying to avoid getting shot. Oliver could hear Malcom yelling at his men. They had to move.

Felicity was on instant alert the moment she heard gun shots. She knew all this stress would not be good for the baby, but she couldn't help it. Oliver was out there because of her. She almost climbed out of the treehouse to go find him, but she knew that Oliver would not be pleased. She had to protect their child over everything else. Felicity huddled under the blanket waiting for her love to return to her in one piece. In the distance she thought she heard sirens. The police must have been alerted somehow. She suddenly was very hopeful. Although the police had not always been good to the Bratva they surely would do something about Malcom and his men attacking their house.

It wasn't too much longer before she heard a noise under the treehouse. She was hesitant to open the door leading to the forest below. The noise could easily be one of Malcom's guys or Malcom himself. She would wait until whoever was down there actually tried to come in. Felicity heard more rustling then a knock. She moved closer to the door when she heard a voice.

"Felicity open up." She felt relieved when she realized her mate was here and okay. When she opened the door, she first saw Thea as she climbed up into the house. Oliver was following closely behind her. Felicity hugged Thea first as she got closer.

"Thea? Are you okay?" Felicity noticed she had been crying and looked to be in shock. Thea didn't answer her, so she looked to Oliver who was still climbing inside. She crawled over to him and he wrapped her in a hug. Felicity could feel him take in her scent. She knew it relaxed him. His scent relaxed her too. She felt him kiss her forehead and then pull back to look at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, and she gave him a confused look.

"Why are you asking me? I have been up here away from all the danger while everyone else has been fighting for me." She knew she was close to tears, but her hormones were going crazy.

"Hey love. You were exactly where I needed you to be. And I will always fight for you and our baby." She was pulled into his arms again as he tried to comfort her. Felicity looked over at Thea who had laid down in her former pile of blankets.

"Is she going to be okay?" she asked Oliver as she looked up at him.

"I hope so." He breathed into her hair.

"What happened while she was with Malcom?"

"He messed with her head plus he still has Roy. I couldn't get to him." She could instantly feel his guilt seeping into her. It was almost too overwhelming.

"I heard sirens. Are the police here?" she asked hoping he had good news. It's not like they could stay up here forever.

"Yeah I think one of the maids hit one of the alarms. I had Diggle go meet them."

"Thank god. So, we can go back to the house?"

"No!" he stiffened next to her. "We are not going back into that house for a while."

"Why? I like the manor." She pouted at him. His eyes softened towards her.

"I don't want our baby to be born in this house. It is tainted with bad luck."

"Oliver. Our whole life has been tainted by bad luck." She smiled a little and leaned in to kiss him. He kissed her back before pulling back to rest his chin on her head.

"That may be true my love, but our child will bring us better luck." He breathed her scent in again as she leaned into his hold.

"Where will we go?" she asked. He smirked.

"I have a place."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It had been a month since the incident at the manor. Oliver was still on edge and refused to take them back. He had moved them to a penthouse in downtown Starling. The building housed mostly Bratva members and their families, so Oliver felt better if he had to leave for any reason. They were on the top floor with a view that overlooked the city. Thea, Diggle, and Roy were also staying in the penthouse along with a couple guards. The rest of the house was staying in the apartment directly below them. Raisa came up during the day to help with cooking and cleaning. Thea was finally starting to be herself again. Roy was there to help her after he was released from the hospital. Malcom's men did a number on him, but nothing was life threatening.

Malcom and everyone that was at the manor had been arrested as soon as the police arrived. The whole family and guards were questioned about what happened. Captain Lance had taking Oliver to the station that night but once Laurel came down there he was allowed to leave. Felicity was so worried that he was going to take the fall for her killing that guard. When Oliver returned he said that the police were still gathering evidence and told him not to leave town. Laurel was able to get Oliver out of any charges since it was his property that they ambushed.

Felicity was sitting on the window sill looking out at Starling. It was a rainy day and she felt a little depressed. She looked down at her stomach. It was finally noticeable to everyone. Oliver had the doctor come take a look at her after the ambush to make sure that the baby was okay. While Caitlin was checking her out she told them what she had wanted to tell them in her office. Apparently after doing the blood work she noticed some anomilies that could be a couple different things. She pulled out another ultrasound machine to check the baby. It had made Felicity nervous that something could be wrong but Oliver was there with her being so supportive. No matter what we will get through this, he said. In the end they were worried for nothing. The ultrasound showed that she was having twins instead of one. Felicity looked up at Oliver to gage his reaction before she said anything. His face had the biggest smile and it made her smile to. He leaned down to kiss her as she started to cry. Happy tears for her babies. Caitlin told them that twins were common when conception occurs during a heat. Felicity had no idea, but she was happy none the less.

Oliver was annoyed that the maniac Malcom had interrupted their wedding, so the next day he called a judge friend of his to marry them in the living room of the penthouse. Diggle and Thea were the witnesses. Thea was upset that all her planning went to waste, but she got over it when she found out about the twins. They got so many hugs from everyone. After everything the family had went through it was nice to have something to celebrate. Raisa even made a special dinner to celebrate the wedding and the twins. It was nice to have everyone all together.

As Felicity continued to stare out the window she couldn't help thinking of her parents and everything that went down with them. She had not heard from them since her dad had dropped her off with Malcom. Oliver was very understanding about how she was feeling but he wanted nothing to do with them. He was nervous about them being anywhere near the twins. She wasn't even sure if they knew she was pregnant. After everything with Malcom, they hadn't even reached out to her and that kind of hurt. Raisa would remind her constantly that this was her family now. She was like her adopted grandmother. They got along nicely.

While she was lost in her own thoughts she felt a presence behind her. She knew it was Oliver. He had been working hard lately. The attack on the manor had unnerved him so much. He couldn't rest until he knew his family was safe here. He had brought guards in from Russia and they went everywhere she went. It was starting to get suffocating, but she couldn't tell him that. He just wanted them safe. She felt Oliver come up behind her wrapping his arms to rest on her swollen stomach.

"You should be sleeping, my love." She looked up at him and twisted around in his hold. It felt like all she did was sleep anymore. The doctor wanted her to stay in bed for at least a few weeks and she couldn't handle that.

"I can't sleep. I've been sleeping all day and I'm bored." He tightened his hold on her as she laid her head on his chest.

"I know. I am sorry. I know this has been hard on you."

"Its not your fault. The stress is not good for the babies and I want them to be healthy. I just can't sleep anymore." She knew she sounded exhausted, but she was just bored.

"Are you hungry? I can have Raisa make you something." She shook her head against his chest. "When did you last eat?" Felicity glared up at him.

"I'm not hungry Oliver." His overprotectiveness was starting to get on her nerves. She knew he meant well but it was too much some days. Most days she spent alone while Oliver was at Queen Consolidated. When he was home he was worrying constantly about her and the babies' health. It was slightly annoying that he thought she couldn't take care of herself. She pulled back from him and started to walk towards the bathroom.

"Felicity..." she stopped at the bathroom door. She could feel him behind her. "Tell me what's wrong and ill try to fix it."

She turned to face him. He looked so sad. She didn't mean to make him upset.

"Oliver, its not your fault. I'm just not sure I can handle staying in this penthouse all day." He just stared at her with a look of confusion. "I love you more than anything, but I can't stay in this room day and night while you are working. I need something to do. I went from working at my father's company to having nothing to do." Oliver still looked slightly confused after her rant.

"So, what do you need my mate?" he moved closer and had his hands on her shoulders.

"I want to work again. Please." She knew that he could never say no to her, so she gave him her pouty look. His eyes grew bigger as he considered what she just said. He then stepped back from her.

"Felicity. I don't know if I can risk you leaving the penthouse. If something were to happen I would not survive." Oliver looked like he was having trouble breathing so she placed a hand on his arm.

"Honey. I know the thought of me outside stresses you out, but I really need this. Please." She was smiling at him, but he still had a scowl on his face. This wasn't going to be easy for either of them. "How about if you find me a job at QC? Ill be in the same building with your Russian guards."

He looked like he was considering it.

"Fine, my love. If this is what you really want, then I will help you. Just promise you will not overdue it." She smiled and jumped into his arms. He almost fell backwards at the force of her. When she finally pulled back Oliver was smiling also.

"Thank you so much Oliver. I know this is scary for you, but I really need this."

"I know, and I promise I will try to not be too annoying about it." He smirked and leaned down to kiss her. She deepened the kiss and began pulling him towards the bathroom.

"I was about to take a bath. Would you like to join me?" she winked at him as she disappeared into the other room. Oliver was already taking off his tie and heading into the bathroom.

Half an hour later they were both laying in the tub together. Felicity was leaning back against Oliver as he gently caressed her swollen stomach. She was so relaxed laying there with her mate that she almost fell asleep. Oliver had to nudge her slightly to get her attention.

"Hmm…" she barely moved as she felt him shift behind her. The water sloshed a little as she felt Oliver wrap his arms around her and lift her up out of the tub. She instantly burrowed into his neck as he grabbed a large towel to dry them off. Once he was satisfied that they were dry he placed her in their bed and covered her up with the down comforter. Felicity barely moved as he sat next to her watching her sleep. Her breath had evened out and he knew she wasn't going to wake up soon. Oliver kissed his mate on the forehead and headed over to the closet to get dressed.

After he exited the closet dressed in jeans and a black shirt, he looked over to where his mate was sleeping. She looked so peaceful. He really didn't want to leave her, but he had some Bratva things to take care of. Oliver grabbed his phone and quietly made his way out of their room. He nodded to the two guards that were positioned outside of their room. They would die before letting anything happen to his wife. He took solace in that fact. As he made his way towards his office, Diggle caught up to him. Oliver looked over at him as they walked.

"Dig."

"Boss." They finally reached his office and Dig opened the door for him to walk in. The door closed behind them as they both made themselves comfortable.

"Is everything okay Oliver?" Dig asked. He could always tell when something was bothering him. Oliver swore that Dig could have been a therapist in his past life. He let out a deep breath.

"Felicity wants to work." Dig just raised an eyebrow.

"And?" Oliver glared at him.

"Its not safe. Her father is still out there, and she is carrying twins. How am I supposed to relax knowing that my family is out in the open?"

"Oliver, we can make her safe. She has plenty of guards. Plus, QC is well protected. I'm assuming she will be working at your company."

"Of course. That is the only way I would agree, and she knew it." Dig sat down in front of his desk.

"Have you talked to Walter about this? Maybe he would have some ideas."

"No but I will. I need to see if there is anything that would be suitable for her given how smart she is. I can't deny her this. She was so excited when I gave in." Oliver smiled thinking about his mate earlier. Her smile lit up the whole room and she was gorgeous.

"Well then I guess I'll be briefing the guards on the new protocol with Mrs. Queen." Dig got up and headed towards the exit.

"I guess ill talk to Walter tomorrow then."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Oliver had never been an anxious man. He never wanted his enemies to see any weakness. Having a family made him nervous suddenly. He had never had so much to lose before. Felicity and his children were his weakness. If his enemies got word of his marriage or impending fatherhood they would try and use this against him. As much as he wanted to keep Felicity locked away in their penthouse, she was making it very difficult. His wife was very stubborn. She had been asking him about her getting a job a QC for a couple of weeks now. He and Walter had come up with a solution and he hoped that she would be okay with it. Oliver had explained to Walter that he was worried about his wife leaving the safety of the penthouse. Especially since she was four months pregnant now. Walter came up with a way that she could start working from home until she at least had the baby. Oliver was more at ease with this arrangement and he hoped Felicity would be too. He would protect his wife and child if it killed him. Felicity had seen the underbelly of Starling when Ray had kept her at one of his Omega houses. Those women were lucky. They were rescued before anything happened to them. People like Ray were still out there looking for Omegas. His wife just happened to come from money which protected her most of her life. He knew it was unsafe to be an Omega right now. Just because Ray died doesn't mean that his minions weren't still harvesting Omega women they found. With Omegas only being about ten percent of the population now, it was very dangerous for his wife. There were some Alphas that required to have an Omega, but biology was not on their side. More Alphas and Betas were produced than anything else. There were scientists that were researching why that was and they were even trying to produce Omegas in a lab. They haven't been successful yet. A natural born Omega was very rare in society today. He would protect his family at all cost.

Oliver was still lost in thought when he heard a knock on his office door. He looked up to see his wife walking towards him. She smiled as she got closer. He noticed she was wearing one of his white dress shirts. It looked better on her he thought. She had likened to wear his clothes lately as she was getting bigger. He watched as his wife moved around his mahogany desk and sat in his lap.

"Hey" she smiled at him. He ran his hands through her hair as she laid her head on his chest. She seemed tired he thought.

"Hey" he replied as one of his hands drifted to her slightly swollen stomach. "How are the babies treating you today?"

She pulled back to look at him and she sighed.

"I'm tired all the time but at least I'm not nauseous anymore."

"Thank god for that" he told her. The first trimester was horrible for both of them. Apparently, twins are worst for morning sickness than just one baby. The medicine had helped curb her sickness, but he was just happy she was over it.

"I don't think I could take another month of seeing you so miserable." Oliver leaned up to kiss his mate and she pulled at his shirt to deepen it. He smiled against her lips as he remembered her telling him that she was in the horny faze of pregnancy. Which meant she wanted sex all the time and he was okay with that. At first, he was hesitant to have sex while she was so far along, but she assured him that he wouldn't do any damage to her or their children. He lifted her up to sit on his desk as he moved to stand between her legs. Felicity leaned up to kiss him while he ran his hands along her thighs. He felt her hands move up his chest and start unbuttoning his dress shirt. It wasn't long before it was on the ground next to his tie. He allowed his mate to take the lead knowing that she enjoyed it so much. Oliver felt Felicity pull him down closer to her. His hands coming up to caress her bare shoulders as his shirt falls off her slim body. She pulled the shirt the rest of the way off in one swift motion then resumed kissing him. Seeing his mate like this in front of him made him even harder. Her body was pressed against him as he pulled her panties down her legs and threw them over his shoulder. He was about to lean down to kiss her wetness when Felicity halted him by grabbing a handful of his hair.

"No foreplay my love. I need you inside me now." Oliver looked up at his mate and smirked. She was laid out on his desk naked and waiting. He knew she must be horny because she always wanted his tongue inside her. She smiled, and he relented as he kissed her inner thigh. Oliver quickly unzipped his pants and positioned himself to enter her.

Now Oliver, please." Oliver without another thought pushed in to his mate. He heard her gasp as he entered her. She grabbed onto his shoulders as he pulled back out and slammed back into her. Oliver kept up this rhythm until he felt his mate clench up on him. She was close, and he could feel his release coming also.

"Felicity are you close?" he asked her as he continued his pace. She was only able to nod as came underneath him. Oliver followed with his own release soon after. He felt his mate clutch on to him as he was still inside her. Oliver didn't want to move but he knew he must. She clung to him as he tried to move off her. He was worried about smashing his child. Felicity would laugh at him if she knew this he thought.

"Honey, stay with me." His mate whispered as he pulled away.

"As much as I would love that, I think the bed is much more comfortable spot to lay than my desk." He smirked at her as he helped her up and she pulled on her shirt. Oliver helped her off the desk and put his own shirt back on.

"Are you coming up to bed?" she asked him while he was finished getting dressed.

"I'll be up in a second. I just have to make a couple calls to Russia." He kissed her before she headed back to bed. Oliver watched as his mate left the room looking happy and safe. He was going to keep it that way. He had to make a call to the head of the Bratva in a few minutes and give him an update on the city dealings. Oliver knew that some of the Bratva leaders in town were dealing in people as well as Ray. The money was good, but it was risky. Oliver had been trying to stop the Omega trafficking before his mate had even came into the picture. He didn't plan to keep this from her but every time he tried to tell her it was impossible. She still had nightmares from her time being held hostage. If Felicity knew she would want to help all those women and he couldn't have her put herself in any danger. Especially now that she was pregnant.

Felicity made her way upstairs to their bedroom to wait for Oliver. She wasn't tired when she had gone to see Oliver, but after sex she was starting to feel the pull to sleep. As she crawled into the king size bed, she reached for her tablet. Oliver always hated when she played with it in their bed, but he wasn't here she thought. He was so worried about her all the time now. Oliver wanted her to sleep and not strain her eyes so much. Felicity rolled her eyes at that thought. So overprotective my Alpha is. She leaned back into the pillows and began her searches. Ever since Ray had kidnapped her and she began to understand what Omegas go through in the world, she started investigating. Well hacking was a better term for it. Felicity felt like as an Omega it was her job to help those less fortunate than she was.

She started with the Starling Police department. Felicity knew that there was something shady going on there. The police chief was in with her father and Ray before he was killed. She hoped that they had records online that she could go through. If they had anything at all it would probably be small. She felt like the police in this town really did not care about the issue. Ray and her dad must have paid them off to look the other way. Maybe she should look at bank records next she thought as she heard the bedroom door open and shut. Without looking up she knew it was her mate. His scent was surrounding her. It always calmed her down.

"You are still awake?" Felicity felt the bed dip down beside her as her mate crawled in.

"I was just looking up something on my tablet." She placed her tablet over on the night stand before turning towards Oliver. He pulled her closer and covered them both up. She relaxed as he inhaled her Omega scent. Felicity felt he wanted to tell her something but was holding back.

"Is everything okay husband?" she smiled up at him and noticed he relaxed a little.

"Just work stuff. No need to worry my love." Felicity felt her arms wound around her. She felt herself drifting off into sleep with Oliver wrapped around her.

When she awoke several hours later Oliver was already up and getting ready for work. Felicity sat up just in time to see her mate putting on his tie and walking over to the bed. His smile was so infectious. He kissed the top of her head and sat down next to her.

"Felicity I need to talk to you about something." She suddenly felt anxious. Maybe it was her bond with Oliver. Perhaps he was anxious about what he was going to tell her.

"Okay." She hesitantly replied.

"So, I talked to Walter about finding you a job that will highlight all your talents but also keep you safe and close to me. I think we have a solution that will help me keep you safe." She instantly lit up at the thought of leaving this penthouse.

"What is it?"

"QC will be opening a new addition in the applied sciences department and we are going to need someone to help run it. We are still finishing with the details, but I think you would be the perfect person for this."

Felicity was so excited. She couldn't believe Oliver is allowing this.

"Oliver, I am so happy. Thank you." She jumped into his lap and started kissing him. He grabbed her around the waist and held her there until she stopped.

"There is something else though." She pulled back and looked at him.

"Whatever it is I'll do it." Felicity did not care what she had to do. Anything was better than being here all day.

"At first you will mostly be doing all your work from here." She deflated at that.

"In the penthouse?" she asked.

"Yes, but only until you have the babies. They will need your help to hire all the new employees. The new addition will not be ready for a few months anyway."

"Okay, I guess I can deal with that." She admitted to herself that it made sense to wait until her babies were born.

"When the babies are born, and you are ready to actually leave them I will have a bodyguard that will follow you around."

"Oliver. Really?" Oliver was serious about this.

"That is non-negotiable. Please." His forehead met hers.

"Okay. Ill deal with it."

She felt him feel relieved. If this would make it better for him she would do it. Anything for her mate and for the sake of her children.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Felicity sat at her desk in her office in the penthouse. She was continuing going over the resumes of a few candidates that were applying to the new department. Oliver had been firm about her not leaving their home until the babies were born. Although she was going crazy being stuck at home, she was at least getting a lot done for her new job. Walter had put her in charge of hiring all the people that they will need in the new department. So that is what she had been working on for the last few weeks. She was going to line up a couple different candidates and then her and Walter will interview them in person. Her new job had given her something to do until the babies are to be born but she still found her mind wandering to other things.

Her research had come to a stop when all her leads took her to a mysterious bank account and a no name person. On every document she was able to find the persons name was encrypted. It didn't matter what she did to decrypt it nothing was working. She knew that Ray wasn't the main person of the organization. He probably was more like the main backer for whoever was kidnapping and moving the Omegas. After all her research so far, she had gathered some key insights. For one the Omegas were still in danger. They were still Omegas that had gone missing since Ray had died. It appears the police and news were keeping it quiet for now. Felicity had thought about asking Oliver to check into it, but he seemed more stressed than normal lately. She knew that him being a captain in the Bratva he could find out easily, but she couldn't bring herself to ask him. He was already worried about all the extra stress she had been put through and what it would do to the babies.

Felicity was still deep in thought when she heard the front door open and close. She knew it couldn't be Oliver yet. It was probably Thea or one of the guards. She slowly made her way downstairs. It wasn't easy getting around with two babies rolling around inside her. Before she made it down the steps, Thea came running up to meet her. She enveloped her into a hug before Felicity could make it any further. Felicity had not seen her sister in law in a few weeks even though they lived in the same penthouse. Thea had been working on her own side project of a new night club in the glades. She had put all her energy into it. When she wasn't at the club she was with her boyfriend Roy who resided in another penthouse on the floor below them.

"So how is my sister and my future nieces or nephews?" Thea asked as she finally pulled away. She placed her hand on Felicity's growing belly.

"We are good, but I feel like I might go crazy being cooped up here until the babies are born."

"Fear not sister. I have come to take you to lunch." She smiled as she motioned for Felicity to follow her downstairs. Felicity was still skeptical.

"Did you get this approved by Oliver?" she asked while glancing at the guards at the front door.

"Of course. Who do you take me for? Oliver said it was fine as long as we took a guard or two." As Thea dragged her out of the penthouse and towards the elevator, the guards followed behind them at a respectful distance.

"Okay, so where are we going?" she asked as they all got into the elevator.

"Well Oliver may have mentioned how you are getting too big for a lot of your clothes, so I figured after we ate we could hit up some maternity boutiques. He also mentioned how you have been having some sushi cravings and there is a new place downtown we need to try." Thea was so excited as she spoke.

"That sounds wonderful Thea. I can't believe that Oliver is letting you do this. I am so excited about getting clothes that actually fit and eating sushi."

"It is definitely overdue. I told him that he can't just keep you locked up for months. It's not healthy." The guards exited the elevator first and opened the door to the black sedan that would be driving them around for the day.

Thea had been right about the sushi place. It was amazing. The babies seemed to agree as she felt the light kicks against her stomach. The feeling made her happy that they were growing as they should be. She must have been smiling like a fool because she looked up and Thea was staring at her.

"What are you smiling about? Thinking about my brother." Thea winked at her.

"Uh actually no not now. I just felt one of the babies' kick. It was pretty amazing." She smiled again and placed her hand on her stomach.

"Really? I want to feel." Felicity watched as Thea moved around the table to feel her stomach. She didn't seem to care that everyone in the restaurant was staring at her as she got up. Theas hand was only on her stomach briefly before she felt it too.

"That is so amazing. I have to text Roy and tell him how awesome this is." Thea exclaimed as she moved back to her seat and grabbed her phone. Felicity just smiled at her.

"I'm sure Roy does not care about my stomach."

Thea rolled her eyes at that statement.

"He will care if I tell him to." She giggled at that and sent the message.

The rest of the lunch went by smoothly. They talked about Theas new club and possible names for the babies. She and Oliver had not really talked about it. Oliver had suggested they wait until they knew what they were having which made sense. It was a little overwhelming to think about now, so she changed the subject to her new job. Thea seemed genuinely interested despite not knowing anything about her job. As Thea started discussing things they were going to buy for the babies, Felicity found her gaze drifting towards the entrance where the guards were located. It suddenly worried her that neither guards were in view of them. Thea must have sensed her worry because she stopped talking grabbed her hand across the table. The touch brought her back.

"What's wrong?" Thea asked with a worried expression.

"The guards are gone." She spoke, and Thea glanced behind her.

She turned around and shrugged her shoulders.

"They probably just went out to the car. No biggie." Thea said clearly not worried about anything. Felicity could not be so nonchalant about it. She knew that the guards were supposed to be within eyesight always. Oliver was very clear about it. The guards were not that stupid. Felicity looked at her phone and debated sending a quick text to Oliver. She really did not want to worry him over nothing. She typed a quick text but hovered over the send button still debating. She looked up and the guards were still absent from their post.

She hit send.

Oliver was having a horrible day. He knew he should have stayed home with his wife today. Felicity was so warm and cozy this morning he almost didn't make it out the door in time. He had been stuck in meetings all day and felt like five could not get here soon enough. Oliver had also been on alert all day since Thea had told him she was taking his wife out of the penthouse. His gut told him to say no but he knew Felicity needed this. He kept looking at his phone expecting a text or call but nothing came until it did. His phone buzzed, and he smiled thinking it must be Felicity. When he opened his phone, the text waiting for him was not what he expected.

 _I think something is wrong – F_

He read it a couple times thinking it could mean anything. Oliver tried calling first and received no answer. He then opened his locator app on his phone to try and find his wife. It showed she was downtown at a sushi restaurant. Diggle saw his distress and went to get the car as he followed.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

As soon as Felicity had sent the ominous text to Oliver, she glanced back over to where the guards were supposed to be standing. Still no sign of them. Thea seemed to be oblivious to her inner turmoil. Maybe she was being too paranoid, but can you really blame her. After everything she has been through in the last couple months she had the right to worry. Especially now that she had her children to also worry about. Thea eventually looked up to see her worried face.

"Felicity I am sure everything is fine but if it makes you feel better I will go check on them." Felicity grabs her arm as she gets up.

"No Thea. If something is wrong I do not want, you going out there. Let's just wait to hear from Oliver."

"Felicity, I'll be fine. Just stay here. I'll be right back." Thea broke free of her grasp and headed over to the lobby area. Oliver still had not responded which was unusual for him. He could be in a meeting she reasoned. Or more likely he was freaking out and, on his way, here.

Thea had still not returned which made her even more nervous. She finally decided to call Oliver. It only rang once before her mate answered.

"Felicity, thank god." She could tell he was out of breath and anxious.

"Oliver, are you okay?" she asked knowing full well that he was worried about her.

"How can you ask me that when you send me a text like that? We are headed in your direction. Do you see anything suspicious? Is Thea still with you?" His questions were starting to overwhelm her, and her pregnancy hormones were getting the best of her. She can't believe she let Thea go out there and she still wasn't back. He must have heard her sob even though she was trying to keep it quiet.

"Felicity? What's wrong honey? I am coming to you. We are almost there. Just breathe for me."

"Oliver. The guards are missing, and Thea left to check, and she still isn't back, and I tried to stop her, but I couldn't. Now I am all alone and something is definitely wrong here." She finally found her voice after her emotional breakdown.

"It's okay. Just promise me you will stay where you are until I get there." He begged his mate.

"I'm not going anywhere. I swe…" she wasn't able to finish that sentence as a loud explosion interrupted her and caused the window beside her to shatter. She quickly ducked under the table as she could her the other diners screaming and trying to get up. Felicity had dropped the phone as she scrambled for cover. Her ears were ringing as she tried to feel around for her phone. She knew Oliver was freaking out. Felicity quickly put her arms around her stomach hoping that the stress of the explosion had not hurt her unborn babies. Her mind then went to Thea. She could have been hurt. She had to get out from under the table and go look for her.

She hesitated slightly knowing that Oliver would be angry with her for going outside into the chaos. Her thoughts on Thea overwhelmed her so she lifted the table cloth and ran for the front entrance knowing that she could be running into a trap.

When Felicity made it to the lobby of the restaurant, it was a disaster area. The front door had been blown in and everyone in the lobby was laying on the floor and looked to be dead. She tried to look away, but she had to at least see if Thea was one of them. As far as she could tell Thea was not one of the five bodies that littered the floor. She really wanted to try and help them, but her gut told her that they were gone, and Thea might be injured outside. As she made her way to big hole where the entrance had once been someone forcefully grabbed her arm. She was pulled close against someone.

"Let me go" She yelled as he attempted to drag her out the back of the destroyed sushi restaurant. She knew the man heard her but was refusing to acknowledge anything she was saying. He just continued to drag her through glass and bodies. Felicity knew this was bad. She tried to drag her feet to slow them down. It only seemed to anger her assailant. He pulled her closer to him.

"Don't make me knock you out little girl. I was told to deliver you unharmed, but things happen." He sneered at her. She stopped struggling at that threat. Felicity could not risk her children. She had to hope that Oliver would find them soon.

Meanwhile, Oliver and Digg had just arrived on the scene of devastation. The little sushi restaurant where his wife and sister were at had been destroyed. As soon as he heard the explosion while on the phone with Felicity, he exited the town car and ran the rest of the way on foot. The whole place was on fire when he arrived. Oliver couldn't breathe suddenly. He didn't know how anyone could have survived that devastation. Digg finally arrived behind him and was surveying the area. Oliver was still in a state of shock.

Digg was shouting at him, but nothing was getting through. He finally felt Digg hit him in the head trying to get his attention. Oliver finally looked at him and felt the back of his head.

"Digg what the hell?"

"Sorry boss but I need you now. The cops are on the way." Oliver heard sirens in the distant. They had maybe five minutes to check the area and find the girls.

"Let's move." He shouted at his right-hand man.

"I'll check around the restaurant. Are you going inside?" Digg knew him too well. Oliver nodded, and they went their separate ways. He saw Digg disappear around the building as he made his way inside. The lobby was covered in glass and bodies. He inspected each body before moving on. Felicity was not in the lobby, so he moved on to the dining area. Oliver noticed most of the tables were turned over and there were some people moving around. Most only had minor injuries but looked to be in shock. He looked around a bit before spotting his wife's purse on the ground. It had been knocked over and the contents spilled everywhere. A few feet away he also noticed Felicity's phone laying in puddle of blood. Oliver hoped that it wasn't his mates blood. He carefully picked up the phone and quickly pocketed before the police get there and confiscate it. Felicity was not here. He was sure something or someone had happened to her. Oliver could tell the sirens were in front of the restaurant now, so he decides to head out the back exit. He really did not want to get into it with the Starling PD. His sole focus was on his mate and his sister. It did not take long before he made it out to the back into the alley behind. He suddenly felt that his mate had been here recently. Her scent was faint, but it had been there. She had to have been put in a vehicle. He moved to walk down the alley when something caught his eye. It was something shiny laying in a puddle of water. Oliver bent down to pick it up. It was a silver bracelet and it was Felicity's. He gripped it tightly and found that the anger was coming back. He was about to lose it when he caught sight of Digg coming around the corner.

Digg stopped when he saw Oliver holding the bracelet. He was also aware that the bracelet was Felicity's. She wore it always because Oliver gave it to her. Much like her wedding ring she refused to take it off. Digg knew what Oliver knew. If she left it behind it was because she was in danger. Digg knew this bracelet was important especially to Oliver. Felicity was not aware, but Oliver had put a tracking device in the bracelet, so he would have some peace of mind when his wife went out without. If she had known she might not have discarded it. The bracelet was the best way to find her and now they had nothing.

"Did you find anything in the restaurant?" Digg asked him as he continued to stare at the bracelet he was holding. He watched as Oliver pulled the bloody cell phone out of his pocket and handed it over. Digg took it and placed it in a plastic bag.

"Nothing inside that will help us. Felicity and my children are gone."

"I found Thea and the guards." Oliver's head shot up to look at Digg.

"Pease tell me they are okay." He pleaded with Digg.

"They were just knocked out. The paramedics are checking them out now." Oliver let out a breath. At least his sister was fine. He could focus all his energy on finding his wife.

"Do you want to talk to the cops?" Digg finally asked.

"No not really. I just want to check on my sister and then start the search for my wife." Digg followed him as he headed around the building to find Thea.

After the strange man had dragged her out of the restaurant, he put a bag over her head and tied her hands behind her back. She was then thrown into the back of a van. The van started moving and kept moving for what felt like around thirty minutes. When they finally stopped she was pulled out roughly by the same man. She tried to keep up with him as he dragged her but being pregnant made it difficult. The man did not seem to care about her comfort. The bag was still on her head and that made it hard to see anything or get her bearings. The man finally halted, and she heard a door open. Her binds around her wrists were cut and she was thrown into a room as the door closed behind her. With her binds undone she was able to remove the black cloth from over her head and start to look around. It was a small room with a bed and a small bathroom attached. It looked a lot like the room that Ray had kept her in. She felt as though she might have a panic attack. Could this be another Omega house? Are they going to try to take my babies? Her arms moved back around her stomach. She would do anything to protect them. They just had to survive long enough for Oliver to find them. She sat down on the small bed and curled into a ball. Felicity was not on the bed long before she heard someone unlocking the door. She was instantly on alert not knowing what to expect. When the door finally opens she cannot believe who walks inside.

"Dad?"

"Hello daughter." He moves closer as she tries to move further up on the bed. Felicity is suddenly more afraid than she has ever been. Has she always been this afraid of her own father or is the evil look on his face. He moves to sit on the bed next to her.

"You are looking well. I am sorry about how I had to retrieve you. I did not want innocent people to die but they were a means to an end."

Felicity stared at her father in disbelief. How could he be so uncaring about killing those innocent people at the restaurant.

"Are you serious right now?" she looked at him in disbelief.

"Honey do not get worked up. It is not healthy for the children and we need them healthy." His gaze ventures down to her stomach.

"What makes you think you have any say in how my children are? You are just the crazy grandfather that no one talks about." She spit out at him before turning away. Her father just laughed at her comment.

"You are mistaken my daughter. Your children are going to be my legacy, as were you." She finally looks back over at him with a confused expression.

"What are you talking about? You really are starting to sound like a crazy old man."

"My work has always been important to me. When you came out as an Omega I knew my new drug had worked." She was still confused as to where her father was going with this. "Honey the world needs Omegas. I had to make that happen. You were my first success."

"Are you saying that you made me Omega? That I'm not naturally this way." She stopped to think of what her father was saying.

"That is correct. I made you and I shall continue with your children. If we don't do the procedure soon it will be too late." Her eyes flew to his.

"You are not going to do anything to my children. I am fine with however they turn out."

"I am afraid I cannot risk it. Omegas are a high commodity right now. Having a Beta would be a travesty to this family. It would look bad for the creator of this new procedure to not at least have his own child go through it. And since you ruined my payback to Rays father I have to give him something."

"You are not going to give him my children." Felicity couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her father was a monster. She stood up and walked as far as she could away from Noah.

"Felicity it will happen. We start tomorrow." With that statement he left the room.

She started to cry while trying to think of escape plans that would not endanger her children.


End file.
